


Killing Comes Naturally

by Smokingcat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Romance, SPN - Freeform, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, badass hunter, very slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-08-02 13:38:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 60,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokingcat/pseuds/Smokingcat
Summary: Nyx is a hunter with a mysterious past. When the Winchester's cross her path everything seems to get turned upside down.Okay, so I suck at summaries forgive me... Just give it a shot ;p





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to finally get this out there. This fic starts with S7 ep 18. I don't follow everything that happens exactly so forgive me but I hope you enjoy all the same. Please let me know if you want to see more! forgive me for any spelling errors that may occur.

The cold night air filled my lungs as I took a deep breath. I glanced up at the sky. There was no light out here, I had nothing but the moon to guide me back to town. I winced slightly as I stumbled over a small hole in the side of the road. My hand fell to my side feeling the warmth of my own blood seeping through my shirt. I silently cursed myself for getting into this situation in the first place.

“Son of a bitch,” I muttered under my breath. The distant purr of an engine caught my attention. I stumbled again. I could feel myself getting light headed from the blood loss. The vehicle's headlights lit up the road in front of me. I spun around pulling my jacket tighter over my bloodstained shirt. Putting on a smile I held my thumb out ignoring the pain this caused me. To my dismay, the car kept driving.

“Asshats,” I growled before taking a few steps forward. I heard the sound of tires screeching on the pavement before the dull red of reverse lights broke the darkness in front of me once again. The car pulled to a stop beside me. In the front sat two men, shrouded by the darkness. I could see even with what little light I had, they were both easy on the eyes.

“Need a ride?” The driver asked his voice sounded friendly but I could see he was annoyed. I glanced quickly at the man beside him, then to the back seat. In any other situation I would have toughed it out and kept walking but tonight I had pushed myself past my limits.

“If it's not too much of a hassle,” I said cheerfully putting on my best smile. The man gestured towards the back. I hesitated at first. Not liking the idea of being locked back there. The throbbing in my side pushed aside my concerns and I slid into the back. I sat there silently eyeing the back of both men's heads. The passenger turned to look at me a small smile on his face. 

“What are you doing out here?” He had a look about him that made me relax slightly. His eyes were kind and his voice soft as though he was talking to a frightened animal. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

“Oh my asshole boyfriend took me to a party and we got into a fight.” I shrugged my shoulders at him, mentally patting myself on the back for the quick lie, “I didn't realize how far out we were. Guess he wasn't lying when he said it was a country party”

“Sorry to hear that.” He ran a hand through his long hair. I couldn't help but admire how soft it looked “you're lucky we came by, I haven't seen another car on this road.” the driver grunted in agreement. I glanced towards him, he had a gruff look to him. I couldn't deny that from what I could see he was undeniably handsome. His jaw was perfectly chiseled shadowed by a bit of scruff. I looked between the two of them wondering if I could fight them if need be. I let out a small sigh accepting that I'd probably end up losing a fight in my state. I sat back wincing slightly as the movement pulled at the bleeding wound on my side. 

The rest of the ride was Quiet. No one daring to break the silence. I was relieved when I saw the town lights in the distance. I carefully shifted in the back making enough noise reminding the two strangers I was still in the back.

“Where am I dropping you off?” The driver asked looking at me through the rearview mirror. I smiled slightly less enthused as before. The pain in my side was becoming almost unbearable. 

“Do you know where motel lucky is?” I asked trying to hide the pain from my voice. The passenger turned to me a little confused.

“You're at the motel? You're not a local?” He asked.

“No just in town for work.” I bit the inside of my cheek hoping he wouldn't ask any more questions. I wasn't sure how to tie my phantom boyfriend into this whole situation. He simply nodded and looked ahead once more. More uncomfortable silence filled the car. 

Relief washed over me as we pulled into the motel parking lot. The driver pulled into a spot not too far from my motel room. The engine shut off and both men got out of the vehicle. I moved stiffly trying not to bloody up this strangers car. Finally out, I took a deep breath in. My vision blurred slightly causing me to stumble. I leaned forward trying to steady myself. I felt a warm hand grab my shoulder. I looked up to see the man who was driving looking at me slightly concerned. His eyes were a brilliant green. I couldn't take my eyes off him as I straightened up.

“Woah there kiddo, you alright?”

“Y-yeah no I'm dandy.” I forced out.

“Dean…” I heard the other man's voice just behind me, “Dean she's bleeding.” I looked over to the man speaking. He came closer his eyes locked onto my bloody hands. In the dark, they couldn't see it before, but here under the neon light of the motel, my hands were painted crimson. My vision began to blur once more before I felt the world slowly fade to black.

***

“Covered in blood. It was tucked in her jacket.” I groaned rolling onto my side. A sharp pain caused me to sit up quickly.

“Son of a bi-”I stopped as I noticed the two men in the room. The same ones who drove me to the motel. They both looked at me curiously. I looked at the table between them and let my head roll back letting out a sigh.

“So, you hitch a ride in the middle of the night carrying a bloodied machete and a massive gash in your side.” The green-eyed man spoke. I kept myself calm despite the panic that hit me realizing I could be in a potentially dangerous situation.

“Dean…” the other man spoke almost warning.

“No Sam I want an explanation.” He looked at me once again the anger evident in his voice, “who are you?”

“I'm no serial killer if that makes you feel better,” I muttered shifting to the edge of the bed carefully. I felt a breeze hit my bare skin. I looked down only to see my top had been cut away. My side was expertly stitched up. I looked up at the two men once again my curiosity peaked. The stitching looked good, as though whoever did it had practice.

“Oh yeah no totally normal for a person to carry around a bloody machete.” I rolled my eyes and looked for something to cover myself with. Under different circumstances, I would have probably have given the man an earful, but I was sore, exhausted and in no mood to argue with these strangers. I wanted nothing more to be in the comforts of my own motel room. I let out a sigh and stood up.

“Listen I'll explain but I'm not doing it topless.” Both men let their eyes fall down to my bare torso. The long-haired one, sam quickly turned red. I couldn't help the small smile that played on my lips as he looked around for something to cover me with. He tossed me a nearby shirt, certainly one of his just by the sheer size of it. My eyes landed on the other man, Dean. I rolled my eyes slightly as he shamelessly eyed my body.

“Get a good look?” I asked him holding my hands out to the side. He looked at me flustered for a moment, then tilted his head shooting me a cocky smile. I pulled the red plaid shirt over my arms and did up a few of the buttons. I took a deep breath id hate to admit that the smell sent a warmth through my body, there was something almost comforting about it. I turned back to both men, they were looking at me like I had a third eye. I sat down on the edge of the bed trying to come up with a good reason as to why I had a bloody machete.

“I was out hunting.” I started simply. Smiling internally at myself. It wasn't a complete lie, and these men didn't need the full truth.

“Hunting? Without a gun?” Dean crossed his arms over his chest looking at me in disbelief. 

“Hey can't blame a girl for wanting a little excitement in her life.” I now had both men looking at me in disbelief. I signed and stood up throwing my hands in the air, “ listen you can believe me or not I really don't care now if you don't mind.” I moved towards the blade only to have a hand stop me. I looked up to see Dean staring me down. The intensity behind his eyes sent a chill down my spine, something about him made me nervous.

“You really think we're going to buy that?” I shrugged and pulled my hand back.

“Honestly I couldn't care less if you believed me or not, but hey thanks for the ride into town and fixing me up.” I looked at the machete one last time before turning towards the door, opting to leave the weapon there. Before they had a chance to speak anymore I swung the door open and moved towards my motel room. I felt around my pants pockets relieved to feel the key still nestled in the fabric. I pulled it out and inserted it into the door. Letting out a sigh I swung the door open. As I did I saw dean exciting his room. I flashed him a quick smile before stepping inside and closing the door.

I stood with my back to the door for a few seconds before pushing up and moving towards the duffle bag I had sitting on my bed. I rummaged through it before finding a shirt I could slide on easily, not wanting to disturb the well-done stitch job. I tossed Sam's shirt onto the bed, pulling on my own. There was a light tap on the door. I stopped moving hoping whoever it was would simply leave. Though in the back of my mind I knew it was the two men. There was a louder more aggressive knock. 

“We know your still in there.” Dean's voice echoed. 

“Seriously?!” I muttered annoyed. I stormed over to the door and swung it open, “you find a girl with a machete covered in blood and you still insist on following her around? And you look at me like I'm the crazy one here” I looked at the man before me in disbelief. I ran a hand over my face and sighed. I would probably do the same in his shoes. I stepped aside allowing dean into the room, Sam followed close behind. Dean's eyes shot to a table full of weaponry. I mentally cursed myself for leaving them out like that. My mind was racing once again as I tried to form a good story to stop the men from calling the cops on me.

“Real silver?” He asked holding up a dagger, I looked at him shocked and nodded, “silver bullets, wooden stakes…” he started listing off a few of the items. I started at him in disbelief.

“You're a hunter?” Sam finally spoke up cutting his brother off.

“Of a freak for weird weapons.” Dean chimed in smirking at his brother. I looked between the both of them.

“your hunters?” I repeated the same question. 

“Born and raised sweetheart.” I shot him an evil glare at the nickname. I looked back at Sam. I paused for a minute looking between the two men before my eyes widened.

“Sam and Dean,” I muttered the names realization washing over me. “Oh god… please don't tell me your Sam and Dean Winchester…” Dean flashed me a wide smile almost proud that I knew him, Sam, on the other hand, looked at me sheepishly.

“Yeah. That's us.” The smile on deans faces never wavered. I ran my hand through my hair and shook my head. I had heard of the famous Winchester brothers before, they were good hunters, but I've also heard of the trouble that surrounds them. Their father was the very reason I became a hunter. I mentally slapped myself trying to fight the urge to bombard them with the emotions I felt overwhelmed me.

“Yeah… I'm a hunter.” I spoke up answering Sam's earlier question trying to forget who was standing in front of me. They both glanced at each other an unspoken conversation passing between them both. 

“the vamps nest, that was you?” Dean looked at me in disbelief. I nodded still in shock. In all the stories I've heard from other hunters not once did any of them mention that the Winchester's were so good looking. Though I could have guessed as much as their father was a handsome man himself.

“You took down a whole nest alone?” Sam seemed shocked by the idea. I couldn't help the pride that filled me.

“Well yeah, I wasn't about to sit around while they turned this town into an all you can eat buffet.” Dean laughed, quickly wiping the smile from his face as our eyes met.

“Listen I'm sorry I didn't know hunters were already on the case. I don't want any trouble…” I spoke quickly, hoping now to get rid of them as soon as I could. The brothers looked at each other once again before shrugging it off.

“You shouldn't be hunting whole nests alone,” Sam said. I couldn't help but smile at the genuine concern in his eyes, “you ever have a big job like that again, give us a call.” He handed me a small card with multiple numbers on it. I stated at it for a moment before looking up at him.

“I appreciate it I really do.” I tucked the card in my back pocket and flashed the two a smile. I scanned the room unsure of what to say. 

“Well, we better get going.” Dean finally spoke up. I followed them to the door of my motel room, “don't be too reckless kids. Not enough of you female hunters out there.” He winked at me and flashed me a coy smile. Despite his cocky behavior, I couldn't help the blush that spread across my cheeks.

“You two take care now.” The two walked off. I shut the door and let out a long drawn out breath. I had no issues with other hunters, it was simply the Winchester's I wanted nothing to do with. I had known John Winchester when I was younger, the man made me what I was. But the brothers were a different story. People seemed to die around the brothers, and trouble was never far behind them. Shaking my head I couldn't help but giggle silently to myself.

“Who knew two of the best hunters were also model worthy.” 

I glanced over at the motel bed feeling the exhaustion from my hunt finally kick in. I threw myself into the bed relishing in the comfort of the soft mattress. My eyes traced along the ceiling before slowly growing heavy. I tried to fight the sleep a bit longer but my eyes slowly fluttered shut.


	2. Chapter 2

The sound of my phone ringing caught my attention. I rolled over eyeing the digital clock on the bedside table. It was ten in the morning. I reached out and grabbed the phone yawning as I did so.

“What?” I grumbled.

“Well good morning to you too!” A cheery voice responded. I let out a groan.

“Garth. What do you want?” 

“Listen I know you don't work well with others but I could really use your help on this case.” He paused for a moment, “I mean you do still owe me after that thing in Iowa.” I rolled my eyes at the mention of this. 

It was a simple hunt. A few shifters causing nothing but hell for the residents of a small town. I would have easily been able to handle it myself except I had no silver, it's not as easy to find silver as you'd think. I had made a call to Garth knowing he was in the next town over on a hunt of his own. It was the first and last time I was ever unprepared for a fight.

“Well, where am I heading?”

“Junction city Kansas.” I could almost hear the excitement in his voice “I'll fill you in on the details when you get here.” With that, I hung up and tossed the phone onto the bed.

“No rest for the wicked,” I muttered to myself. Stretching I kicked off my blankets and looked around the room. The hunter life was nothing fancy. I lived out of a duffle bag and my car. I packed up everything I had and exited my room. I moved around the back of the motel to see my most prized possession sitting just as I left it.

“On the road again bandit,” I spoke aloud. Being a hunter didn't allow for much stability in life, but my car was all I needed. I ran my hand along the orange roof feeling the warmth from the sun slowly heating it up. My car was the one thing I had left from any semblance of a normal life. It was an old ‘69 Chevelle, and I loved it more so then I loved a lot of things. I opened the door and threw my duffle bag in the back. Sitting in the driver seat I smiled as the engine came to life.

***

Junction City, Kansas wasn't too far from my last hunt. Thankfully I was able to find the address Garth had sent me fairly easy. I pulled into a motel parking lot spotting Garth's car easily. I shook my head and smiled to myself. Garth was a unique man when I first met him I couldn't stand his happy go lucky attitude. The more I got to know him the more he grew on me. I looked at the room numbers before spotting his. I raised my hand to knock but the door swung open, Garth stood there smiling from ear to ear.

“Nyx! Oh, it's been too long.” He smiled pulling me in for a hug. I tensed for a moment before relaxing, I could feel a slight pull in my side as I lifted my arms to hug him back.

“So what's the deal?” 

“I have no idea. I thought this was a simple salt and burn. A woman named Jennifer Greentree urban legend around here says she haunts the woods nearby. So when a kid turned up dead in the woods I figured it's this Jenny girl, so I garthed her and-”

“Wait for you what?”

“you know Garthed? I garthed her” He looked at me like I was missing out on something so blatantly obvious “it's what I say when I- never mind. I burnt her bones.” He finished looking slightly upset that I didn't get his phrase.

“So?” I asked failing to see his issue, “what's the deal?”

“Another body showed up this morning. Her bones were burned to a crisp. I know for a fact it can't be her.”

“Is she attached to something else maybe? Where'd the killings happen?” I began going over every possibility I could in my head. If the bones are gone there could be a multitude of reasons why burning her bones didn't work.

“Both in the forest, both were brothers.” 

“Have you seen both bodies?” I asked curiously. Garth perked up smiling once again.

“I was just going to see the second one now, you coming?” It wasn't until I looked at his outfit that I saw he was wearing what looked like army wear.

“You're going there like that?”

“Corporal brown at your service!” He gave me a quick salute. I rolled my eyes and bit my lip trying to figure out if I had anything to wear that wouldn't make me look like a complete civilian alongside Garth. 

“Give me a minute to change and I'll be good to go.”

It didn't take me long to find something in my duffle bag that would work. I grabbed a pencil skirt and a simple white blouse, probably the only of their kind in my wardrobe. Grabbing the only pair of heels I owned from the back of my car I glanced over at Garth as he adjusted the sunglasses on his face. He was leaning against his car trying to look cool.

“Ready?” I questioned walking up to him.

“I don't think I've ever seen you look so feminine.” He spoke. I gave him a smack on the arm and shook my head, “yeah I'm ready to go, hop in and let's groove.” I looked at his car in disbelief. 

“No way. Not a chance in hell. Last time I got in that thing I ended up having to fix it with little to no tools on the side of the road.” Garth looked at me trying to make an excuse, “we take my car. No negotiations.” Sensing he wouldn't win Garth simply nodded and walked over to my car. I smiled at my small victory shifting uncomfortably in my skirt as I sat in the driver's side.

***

“You see I'm shipping out and I just want to pay respects to my cousin,” Garth spoke with a sad undertone to his voice. I dabbed the side of my eye to try and better sell that we were grieving cousins for the newest victim. The man didn't ask many more questions before he showed us to the back room. Carefully he looked at a few papers before pulling out a medical table with a white sheet covering the body.

“I'll give you a moment alone.” The coroner's assistant gave us a slightly apologetic look before walking away.

“I can't believe that get up worked.” I laughed quietly.

“I do believe he was more focused on your chest area then my story.” Garth pointed out, I shrugged my shoulders not overly concerned. What mattered was we got in. Just as I was about to lift the sheet footsteps came around the corner once again.

“Well, this is it.” the coroner spoke two men following close behind. I kept my eyes glued to the body, “gentlemen this is Corporal Brown, and his sister Anna Brown.” I looked up to flashed the newcomers a smile and froze. Before me once again, the Winchester's. Of course the two hunters I wanted nothing to do with and here they were.

“Corporal James Brown,” Garth spoke up seeing I froze, “I'm shipping off to the A.F manana, I'm here to pay respects to my cousin as I will not be able to attend the funeral.”

“That must be terrible for your family.” The coroner spoke up “losing two brothers so fast.” It was Garth's turn to hesitate this time.

“Yeah, my aunt she's really broken up about it.” I gave the coroner a sad smile shaking my head softly.”

“Hey, doc can we see both files, please?” Sam interjected. I left out a silent breath of relief, not sure how much longer I could keep this charade up. The coroner nodded and walked off behind us. I shifted my feet uncomfortably. Sam and Dean looked at Garth in disbelief. The coroner's phone began ringing. He looked at it briefly before quickly dismissing himself from the room.

“you didn't say they were brothers!” Sam hissed giving garth a disbelieving look. Garth shrugged. Sam glanced at me giving me a brief smile before turning back to Garth.

“Dude, I just found out about the second corpse and started moving quickly.” garth defended.

“We’re sucking up info as we go.” I chimed in now giving my full attention back to the body before me. 

“What are you allergic to a suit?” Dean asked gesturing to Garth's attire. I felt him tense up beside me shifting slightly. I straightened up dropping the sheet back over the body. Finally giving my full attention to the hunters.

“Oh, never mind him garth, you look good.” I placed a hand on his arm smiling at him. “What woman doesn't love an army man in uniform.” I gave him a sly wink. Garth blushed slightly then looked back at Dean with a wide smile on his face. My eyes shot from garth to the two brothers before me. I couldn't help but let my eyes trail over each brother separately. They both wore fitted suits, an upgrade from the plaid and denim I saw them in last. Sam was flipping through the files in his hands quickly scanning over the information. 

“Garth you know this chick” Dean gestured towards me briefly before tucking his hands back in his pockets. I raised an eyebrow at the older hunter slightly annoyed at the attitude that laced his voice.

“We've done a few jobs before,” I spoke for garth, “And this chick has a name Winchester,” I muttered. Dean opened his mouth but was quickly cut off by sam.

“Yup, the same cause of death.” He moved around Dean quickly eyeing the computer sitting at the side of the room. I followed behind him, stopping to peer over his shoulder as his fingers moved quickly over the keyboard. I could hear Garth going over what information he had on the victims and their cause of death. 

“Garth scanned for emf already,” I spoke up casting a quick glance up to Dean as he pulled out his own emf reader. The device instantly lit up, “Looks like your meter may be broken, Garth.” My eyes landed back on the computer in front of sam as he pulled up a new page.

“You ever hear of this?” Sam glanced back at me. The heat radiated off Sam as I leaned a bit closer to the computer. His scent filled my nose, causing a strange sense of security to wash over me. I shook my head slightly moving backward away from the intoxicating smell.

“You boys ever hear of Thighslapper ale?” I asked looking up at Dean and Garth. A look of distaste crossed Deans face almost instantly.

“Is that a stripper? Or a beverage?” Garth asked. I couldn't help the laugh that left my mouth. Sam glanced at me an amused smile on his face as well. 

“A beverage for douchebags,” Dean muttered looking unimpressed. Sam went on about what he found. Dean made a few more smart ass remarks before letting his brother finish his explanation. I began leaving the room stopping to turn to the boys. 

“Well, are you boys going to sit there braiding each other's hair or are we going to the brewery?” I asked eager to get this done and over with. Garth was the first to move, he began talking about changing as he left turning the corner and paused. He peeked his head back around the corner.

“Uh, you don't mind driving me right?” Garth asked sheepishly remembering I was the one who drove us to the morgue. I laughed and nodded turning back to the Winchesters.

“Meet you boys at the brewery.” with that I turned on my heels and followed Garth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter please let me know what you think! feedback is always welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Garth didn't take long to change, barely leaving me enough time to take my shoes off and enjoy the feeling of being heel free. Before I knew it he was rushing me out the door and we were on our way towards the brewery.

“I called ahead, the manager agreed to meet us there,” Garth spoke breaking the silence that had fallen between us. I simply nodded the brewery coming into view. I pulled into the parking lot beside what I could only assume was the Winchesters car. I got out of my car and eyed the black impala carefully. As much as I'd hate to admit it, the boys had a nice ride. It didn't register to me what kind of vehicle they were driving when I first met them. Deans was eyeing me carefully as I ran my hand over the black paint. I gave a slight approving nod before turning to follow Garth towards the two brothers.

“I hate to admit this,” I said as we approached the brothers, “But that's one hell of a ride you have there.” I gestured back towards the car. Deans face lit up at the compliment. Before anything more could be said I spotted movement in the building before us. A woman moved through the empty brewery towards the glass door in front of us. She unlocked it swinging the door open. She gave us a quick greeting and her name before letting the four of us inside. Sam took a step aside gesturing for me to go first. I gave him a small smile nodding my head as I followed behind the Marie.

 

“Four of you is a bit much don't you think?” Marie asked curiously leading us through the building. 

“Oh well, these two are still rookies just showing them how it's done.” I smiled at the woman while gesturing behind me towards Garth and Dean. Dean shot me an annoyed glare before looking towards his brother. Sam let out a fake cough covering his laughter. Dean pushed past me asking the manager a few questions as he did so. A man's voice echoed through the empty building causing us all to turn towards the disruption. I took notice of the two men before me. The older of the two raised his voice once again. The young man simply apologized before leaving the angry man behind. 

“The charming Randy Baxter” The manager lowered her voice slightly as she explained who the older man was. My eyes followed the younger man carefully as he walked by. 

“He's actually a really nice guy,” she spoke up again, “ it's just hard being the axeman.” Dean nodded agreeing with the woman.

“Well my comrades have you covered so if you'll excuse me,” Garth said slowly moving towards the office the two men were just arguing in.

“Uh, ill go with you.” Sam smiled at Garth and nodded towards the manager. I couldn't help but chuckle slightly, I could see that Sam didn't fully trust Garth to get the questioning done on his own. I looked towards Dean and Marie smiling.

“Could you point me towards the little girl's room?” I asked flashing the manager a friendly smile.

“Yes of course just down the hall to your left.” I thanked her silently before turning and heading in the direction she pointed in. I waited a few moments before slowly moving down a separate hall. I pulled out my own emf meter from my jacket and began scanning the area for anything unusual. There was no sign of emf anywhere, defeated I placed the meter back in my jacket pocket and moved back towards the washrooms. Letting out a long sigh I left the building standing out by my car. I started my car and turned up the volume on my radio. Leaning back I closed my eyes and let the music take me away.

“Halen. Not bad, not back.” I jumped up startled by the sudden presence. 

“Jesus Christ Dean,” I muttered turning the volume down and turning off my car. He moved back giving me enough room to get out of my car, “So you find anything out?” 

“Dale was a sensitive kid. Dad feels bad and gets this the wife is suing.” Dean leaned against his car his eyes landing on me. The same nervous feeling hit me as our eyes locked. I felt as though he was staring right through me. I cleared my throat ripping my eyes from his and glancing at the ground. I gritted my teeth annoyed that he made me feel so vulnerable.

“Suing? Why?” I questioned. Dean shrugged looking back towards the brewery.

“I scanned for emf, nothing came up.” 

“Doesn't surprise me. Why can't these things make it easier for us” he muttered under his breath.

“There's no joy in that.” I chuckled.

“So Mystery girl, What's your name?” Dean asked completely off topic. I looked up at him tilting my head slightly. Our eyes meeting once again. Before I could answer I spotted Garth and Sam coming out of the building. 

“You two find anything?” Sam asked looking from Dean to me. I shook my head, as Dean relayed the same information he gave me. We all agreed to head back to the motel and see if we could find anything online that could help in the case. As we pulled up to the motel I reached in into the back seat and grabbed my duffel bag. Garth looked at me quizzically.

“I haven't showered since before my last hunt.” I offered, “I need a shower.”

“You got a room?” Garth asked. I smiled at him shaking my head.

“No, but you do.” With that, I snatched they key card from his hands and moved towards the motel room. I could hear him hesitate before following behind. I threw the bag on the bed and sifted through it for some fresh clothing before vanishing into the bathroom.

I took my time, enjoying the feel of the hot water rushing over my body. I was careful to not get my stitches to wet. I sighed closing my eyes and listened to the sound of the water. I heard the motel room door open, followed by two voices. Assuming that the Winchesters had finally made their way to the motel I stopped the shower and got out. I could hear the three men conversing just outside the door. Garth was muttering something about a nice hot tub at the end of a workday. I quickly changed and opened the door, the steam from the bathroom wafting out.

“I feel bad for the guys at the brewery,” I said aloud running my hands through my hair. I could feel all three men's eyes land on me. I paused for a moment glancing at them confused, “what? Something on my face?” Garth turned back to his broken emf reader and continued to fidget with it. I shook my head moving across the room towards Sam. 

“First a partner offs himself, now two kids. It's shitty.” I finished picking up a chair and sitting near the younger Winchester. I glanced at the computer curious to see what he found. He shifted slightly allowing me a better view of the computer. I skimmed over the information on his screen.

“According to this he wasn't just a partner, he was the brewmaster,” Sam spoke aloud what I was reading.

“Brewmaster?” Dean seemed annoyed by this term. He stood up mumbling something to himself and headed towards the mini fridge. He pulled out four beers handing one to Garth before turning his attention towards Sam and me. I took the bottle from his hand reading the label before twisting the cap off.

“Oh that's good,” Dean said surprised, “I'm not even mad anymore.” I chuckled and shook my head looking towards Sam. he shrugged his shoulders at me a smile playing on his lips. My attention turned to Garth as I watched him down the whole beer in one go.

“Woah easy there texas.” I stood up and moved to stand beside him.

“I don't normally drink beer,” he burped out, “it messes with my depth perception.” I glanced back at the boys fighting back the laughter that threatened to overtake me. I heard Garth behind me talking about skinny dipping causing me to lose control.

“Oh, Garth honey you're a lightweight.” I placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a light squeeze. Sam turned back to his computer trying to grab our attention.

“Hey, can I have another Thighslapper?” Garth asked a wide smile on his face. I looked at the boys before quickly shaking my head.

“No, coffee for you Tara Reid.” Dean turned his attention back to Sam. I moved across the room preparing coffee for Garth as Sam spoke.

“It says Dale actually left the company two weeks before he died.” I paused at Sams words, placing the coffee pot down I moved across the room placing the coffee I had poured in front of Garth.

“Or maybe he was pushed out?” I added thinking it through, “Cause he didn't want to sell. You said Baxter mentioned the deal.”

“Yeah, he said its been in the works for months.” 

“That would explain the widow,” Dean chimed in, “shes suing.”

“So, maybe dales found a new job in the afterlife. From brew master to vengeful spirit.” I added. We sat silently for a while thinking it through. It wasn't an impossible idea. I had seen my fair share of vengeful spirits in my life. Dale had a reason to come back and exact his revenge. Garth's police scanner broke the silence. 

“Son of a bitch…” I muttered as I recognized the name “well… let's hope for their sake our spirit hasn't made it out of the woods.” I straightened up and grabbed my jacket turning to the boys. Garth slapped the table and stood up, dean placing his beer on the table.

“You guys go check it out. I wanna talk to the widow.” I opened the door and stopped as Sam stood up quickly closing the distance behind me.

“I`ll come with you.” He glanced back at his brother shrugging slightly before turning back to me with a smile. I shrugged it off and continued on my way towards my car, stopping briefly to glance up at Sam.

“Dale has a reason to go after his ex-partners, but why the kids?” I questioned, “I mean most spirits I've come across go right after the people that caused them whatever trouble or pain they went through.”

“Dean and I worked a case a while back, a kid was drowned by his peers.” Sam continued to talk as we got into my car “Instead of going directly to the people who killed him, he went after the families first. Made them feel the pain his mother felt before offing his killers.” 

“Guess it makes sense, maybe Dale saw the brewery as a child. Being forced to sell it would be as bad as taking away his flesh and blood.” 

The ride to the widow's house was filled with silence. Normally silence with a stranger you just met was uncomfortable, but with the younger Winchester, it was nothing like that. I glanced at Sam from the corner of my eye. He was so much different then his brother, he was softer. Dean had the whole tough guy act going for him, pretending nothing bothered him or scared him. Sam was nothing like that. I hardly knew the men and yet I could see that glaringly obvious difference between the two of them. Everything Sam did, the way he moved, the way he talked it just seemed as though he was worried one wrong move would end the world as we knew it. I chuckled to myself catching Sams attention.

“What?”

“You're not what I expected,” I stated simply glancing at him briefly before turning my attention back to the road.

“What did you expect?” he was watching me curiously now.

“Honestly I don't even know. I kinda figured you and your brother would be all high and mighty about yourselves.” I chuckled again “you know saving the world and all its a big deal.” I noticed Sam shift a bit beside me.

“Yeah well, we were kinda the ones who put it in danger in the first place. The least we could do was fix our fuck up.” I looked over at Sam he was staring out the window, I could see he was uncomfortable. I knew a lot about the Winchesters, everyone in the hunting community did. At first, they were a joke but people learned quickly not to get on their bad side. It felt strange to be on a hunt with them after hearing so many stories about them. In all my life of hunter not once did I ever come across the two men. The only Winchester I had ever met was their father. I shook my head forcing the memories to the back of my mind.

“Well if it wasn't you and your brother it probably would have been someone else, someone who wouldn't have been able to right their wrongs.” I offered to try and make him feel better, “I also didn't expect you two to be good looking. I was thinking more mullets and beer bellies.” this pulled a laugh out of sam. 

“You know a lot about us?”

“The whole hunter community knows about you. But you know this.”

“You know about us, and here I don't even know your name.” Sam pointed out I chuckled.

“You never asked. It's Nyx.”  
“Nyx… Goddess of the night.” I shot him a shocked look.

“You know your greek, my mother loved Greek mythology, Nyx being her favorite goddess. When I was born she didn't think too hard about a name.” 

“It's a beautiful name,” I could feel his eyes on me as I drove, “how long have you been hunting?” I paused for a minute thinking about his question before laughing slightly.

“Since the day I turned 18” My mind wandered as I remembered the day I learned about the truth.

“How?” I hesitated slightly gripping the steering wheel a bit tighter.

“Wrong place wrong time, but unlike most, I was lucky enough to be one of the few people saved by a hunter.”

***  
The pain in my head was unbearable. I looked around the room fear and panic taking over me. I tried to scream but the fabric in my mouth prevented any sound but a muffled plea. I could hear footsteps approaching quickly. My eyes searched the darkness. I pulled at the restraints around my wrists and feet, they didn't give. Hot tears poured down my face as a dark figure came into view.

“Here I was thinking you'd never wake” a deep voice boomed in the silence, “I've been waiting for you to wake up.” I swallowed hard trying to collect myself. Panicking wasn't going to help me out of this situation. I closed my eyes for a minute taking in a deep breath through my nose before looking back at the figure before me. I recognized him almost instantly. It was my landlord. I said something through my gag knowing full well he wouldn't be able to understand me. He took a few steps towards me and pulled the cloth from my mouth. I swallowed hard and licked my lips.

“What's that?” he asked.

“I said, your one hell of a landlord.” He laughed at my comment before turning his back to me. I fought with my restraints again trying to find some pull to them. 

“Oh, you have no idea, my dear.” He turned to face me his eyes black as ink. The panic and fear I had been trying to control overtook me again as I let out a small whimper.

“What are you?” my voice shook with fear. The creature in front of me smiled before his eyes went back to normal. 

“They said you'd be clueless but I didn't think you'd be this clueless.” I looked at the creature before me confusion evident on my face.

“They” whos they? What are you? Let me go.” My voice was barely a whisper, “please I don't know what you want but I promise you I have nothing. I am nothing to no one. You won't get anything out of me.” I knew how pathetic I sounded begging for my life. I knew the chances of getting out of this alive weren't good, I wasn't a moron, but I also didn't want to just roll over.

“Oh no, no, no I won't kill you. We need you” at that moment I felt my heart drop. I didn't want to die but the look on this mans face told me I'd be wishing I was dead. He moved towards me once again. Before he could reach me a loud bang rang out in the room. The thing in front of me stumbled forward before spinning around. There was a small hold in his shirt, no blood seeped through.

“Winchester.” The creature growled clenching his fist. I tilted my head just enough to see who had interrupted. John, my neighbor stood in the doorway a gun in hand. He smiled at the landlord. 

“Knew you would slip up eventually.” Johns gruff voice sounded pleased. The man or thing darted forward rushing at John. John turned and ran. Just as quickly as he was here he was gone. I was left in the room alone, I held my breath listening for any sigh or life from the two men. 

I sat in silence for what felt like an eternity before I heard footsteps once again moving closer. My heart with each step. My eyes were fixed to the open doorway in front of me. I pulled at my restraints more praying to whatever god there may be that they would let go. A figured filled the doorway. I let out a small whimper before relief washed over me. 

“Its okay, you're okay.” John closed the distance between us quickly making work on my restraints, “you’re okay.” he kept repeating the words as though it would make everything go away. 

“What was that?” I asked with a shaky voice. His eyes met mine an apologetic look in his eyes.

“A demon. It was a demon.” I stared at him wide-eyed before swallowing hard.

“Demons… demons are real?” he didn't say anything just simply nodded, I opened my mouth to ask more questions but he quickly shushed me.

“Let's get somewhere safe before you hit me with the questions okay?” I shut my mouth quickly and nodded.

***  
I Never stopped to think much about that day, didn't think about how close I came to death. I pushed it to the back of my mind. John had questioned me relentlessly about what the demon had said to me, what he meant about needing me. None of it made sense to me back then, and it still doesn't. It was easier to not think too hard about it to forget about all of it. I didn't know back then that it wouldn't be the last time John Winchester saved my ass. 

“Nyx? Nyx?” Sams' voice snapped me out of the memory. I blinked a few times before turning to him. He had a worried look on his face, “you okay? You kinda zoned out there.”

“Yeah.. yeah I'm fine.” I forced a smile pushing the memory to the back of my mind. I looked around surprised to see I had managed to drive us to the widow's house in my daze. Sams' eyes were still on me.

“You sure?” I looked at him and smiled once again.

“I'm fine Sammy boy.” He opened his mouth to say something but simply shook his head and smiled, “let's do this shit.” I got out of my car taking a deep breath and straightening my skirt. Sam was close behind me as we walked up to the house. I glanced around briefly looking for anything unusual, a habit I had no matter where I ended up. Sam knocked on the door and took a step back beside me. 

I had let Sam do all the talking as I excused myself to the washroom. I scanned the house for anything paranormal but came up empty-handed. I began to make my way back towards the living room where the woman had brought us to talk before pausing. My eyes landed on a picture of dale and his wife. The two looked absolutely sickeningly in love. I felt a tug at my heart a sad smile creeping across my face.

There were some things I hated about the hunter life. The lack of security and the inability to keep a decent relationship was one of them. I didn't need to be in a relationship to be happy, but sometimes the idea of having someone to anchor you to reality was nice. I had heard of a few hunters who managed to get out of the life, start a family work a normal job. I had thought about it a few times myself, but I wouldn't be able to do it. I couldn't do it, not knowing what evils the world really held. I could hear footsteps approach as cleared my throat and moved towards Sam now standing at the doorway. We quickly thanked her for her time before heading out towards my car.

“I know where we have to go.” Sam said looking at me before pulling his phone out, “The brewery.” I nodded without question and started the engine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Please let me know what you think, all feedback is welcome, pushes me to keep writing. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

I had dropped Sam off at the brewery with Dean and Garth. The three of them would be more than enough to investigate. Taking the chance to be alone I drove back to the motel and let myself into Garth's room. I threw myself onto the nearest bed and let out a long sigh. It felt like it had been ages since I was alone, though I knew it was only a couple of days. Once this job was done and over with I would be back on my own again. I`d miss the Winchesters. They had their own charm about them. I kind of enjoyed working with the two. They really were good hunters, for Sam to have been observant enough to remember the sake box was rather impressive. I laid back on the bed my eyes closing briefly.

***

The sun beat down on me through the living room window. I brushed a bead of sweat from my forehead. I looked around the room, boxes stacked all around. It was my first time living on my own, I had managed to get a steal of a deal with this apartment. The landlord was looking to rent it out after the previous tenant had simply bailed without paying her rent. He told me the place came fully furnished, selling me almost instantly on it. It was nothing fancy a simple apartment with a single bed and bath, the kitchen opened up into the living room making it look larger than it was. I fell back onto the leather couch that was left behind and smiled.

“New start,” I whispered into the emptiness. A knock on the door startled me. I pushed off the chair and moved towards the door. I opened it to find an older man smiling down at me. He had black hair peppered with grey, his beard matched. I flashed him a smile. His eyes landed on mine, there was an emotion in them I couldn't quite figure out.

“Hi, I'm John, your neighbor just thought id stop by and welcome you to the building.” he glanced behind me into the apartment.

“Oh, why thank you!” I smiled unsure what else to say, we stood there briefly in silence before I stepped back, “uh, would you like to come in?” he nodded and stepped into my apartment looking around as though he was searching for something. I moved behind the kitchen counter.

“It's a nice place,” John said looking back towards me, “you look a bit young to be out on your own.” I laughed at him and nodded.

“Perhaps but we all go off on our own at some point. Tea?” I asked looking to the kettle I had already unpacked from a box, “id offer coffee but I honestly have no idea where my coffee pot is.”

“Tea is fine. How old are you?” He sat at the counter the old wooden stool creaking under his weight. I lifted the kettle to the tap letting it fill with water.

“Almost 18” I beamed, “but as far as the landlord cares I'm 18.” John laughed and looked around again.

“You're about the same age as my youngest. He just left home himself. Going to college.” his voice seemed proud, though I could see an undeniable sadness in his eyes.

“Your youngest meaning you have more than one?” I asked looking to change the topic. I brushed off the look in his eyes, figuring he was simply a father worried about his child leaving home for the first time.

“Yeah I have another one a few years older, he's sticking around, running the family business.” I looked at him impressed.

“What's the family business?” john shifted slightly.

“Uh we fix things." it was a general answer, fixing things could mean so much but I didn't think to push further. The ringing of a phone filled the silence between us. John looked at me apologetically before pulling his phone out of his pocket. He flipped it open and held it to his ear.

“I've got a job, Dean.” John looked back up at me once more before standing, “I`ll see what I can find.” with that, he closed the phone and looked to me smiling.

“Son?” I asked curiously. He nodded.

“And in need of help once again. Thank you for your hospitality. I'll see you around.” with that, he headed towards the door letting himself out. I turned back towards my living room sighing at the sight of all the boxes.

***

 

My eyes shot open. I glanced at the digital clock pleased to see I had only been out for a few minutes. I couldn't help but smile at the fading dream. The first day I met John Winchester. From that day forward he slowly inserted himself into my life. He had no choice after I practically forced him to teach me the ways of hunting. Despite getting to know the older man, not once in my time knowing him did I ever cross paths with his two sons. I was heartbroken when I heard of his death, it was like losing a best friend. John was a man set on revenge, hunting down the demon that killed his wife. It was that thinking that caused him to get a lot of enemies, even with his revenge plan in place the man still managed to make sure I knew enough to keep myself alive in a fight.

I sat up on the bed and ran my hands through my hair. Glancing around the room I noticed a small brown journal sitting on the table by the couch. I had spotted Dean flipping through it earlier. Crossing the room I sat down on the couch and grabbed the journal. Normally I would have left the book alone, but the idea of Dean keeping a diary was slightly amusing to me. I flipped through the pages surprised to see it was a hunter's journal. I had met a few hunters who kept such a thing. Information on things they've come across how to kill certain monsters. This one was very well organized. I couldn't help but be impressed. My phone ringing grabbed my attention. I put the journal back where I found it and grabbed my phone from my pocket.

“Yeah?”

“He let the thing out of the box.” Sam slurred as he spoke, “W-we think it f-followed him, to-to you know- the place...with all the thingys”

“A-are you drunk?” I questioned.

“Sam give me the phone.” I could hear Garth faintly in the background. There was the sound of rustling in the background then silence.

“Hello?”

“I'm here. So they think the spirit came from the box of sake.” Garth sounded slightly out of breath, “I tased a guy.”

“You tased someone? Garth what the hell happened. I thought this was going to be a simple in and out.” I couldn't help but let the frustration seep into my voice, “now you have two drunk Winchesters, a booze ghost and when did you get a taser? Better question why the hell are they drunk? On a case.”

“Hey-hey no give that-”

“Hey there sweetheart,” Dean's voice replaced Garth's, I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes

“Dean.”

“We got the box with us we're gonna find someone to-to translates the… the stuff…”

“Yeah sober up before you go parading around town cowboy.” With that, I hung up. I glanced at my car keys contemplating going out to help Garth deal with the brothers.

“He's a big boy, he can handle it,” I muttered into the empty room. I glanced around tapping my legs as I walked through the empty room. I had a bit of time before any of them came back, taking the opportunity I reached into my duffle bag that was still laying on garth's bed and ruffled through it. Pulling out a pair of leggings and a tank top I quickly changed. It had been a few days since I did my regular work out. I didn't have time for gyms, not that id go to them even if I did. As a hunter I had to stay fit, sitting in a car all day eating shit food from questionable gas stations didn't make it easy. I had a routine of my own I had begun doing, easy simple and works no matter where I was. With the stitching on my side, I wouldn't be able to do my full work out but I could do enough.

I could feel the burn in my muscles as I began stretching. I leaned forward pressing my hands to the wall and pushing one leg behind me. I stood like that for a few seconds before switching legs. I let out a soft groan at the feeling, I didn't realize how much I needed this until now. A loud thud at the door caused me to jump. It swung open to reveal garth dragging behind him a body, the persons head covered by a burlap sack.

“Garth what the-”

“I'll explain after you help me get this guy inside.” He sounded out of breath. I moved towards him quickly not wanting anyone to see either of us hauling around a limp body. I grabbed at the feet leaving garth with the upper body, “Hot tub.” I glanced behind me and began moving towards the empty hot tub.

“Okay, what the actual Fu-”

“This is the guy I tased.” he panted trying to get his breath back, “Baxter. The Ceo if you will recall.”

“Okay great… What is he doing here?” I asked waving my hands in the air, “cause this is not how you get dates, Garth.” he furrowed his brow at me before turning towards the back door of the motel.

“They told me to keep an eye on him, so I am.”

“I'm sure this is exactly what the Winchesters meant,” I said sarcastically. Garth ignored my comment and stepped onto the small motel patio. I shook my head and glanced at the unconscious man in the hot tub.

“How have you not been arrested yet?” I muttered to no one in particular. It was a miracle Garth hadn't managed to get himself killed or arrested. He was a good hunter, but he was also a bit stupid, to say the least. I continued with my stretching. I leaned forward letting my arms fall to my feet and let out a steady breath, feeling a sharp pain shooting through me.

“Fucking stitches,” I muttered annoyed that I couldn't move as freely as I wanted to.

“Well, hello there.” I straightened up and darted towards my duffle. Within seconds I had my gun in hand and was pointing it at the stranger in the room, “That's no way to treat a friend.”

“I don't see any friends,” I said holding my gun steady. I glanced at the man taking in his features. He was well dressed a long black coat hanging over his shoulders. He was clearly British going by the accent. He flashed me a smile once more.

“Nyx, I'm hurt you don't remember me.” I felt my heart skip a beat at the sound of my name.

“Who are you?” I swallowed hard. I could hear some kind of music coming from behind me, no doubt garth. I prayed that he stayed outside. I could handle this alone, I didn't want to risk him getting hurt.

“Like a said I'm a friend. I heard you were hanging around the Winchesters.” He slowly began moving around the room, “you should be careful with those two. They tend to get people killed.”

“Thanks for your concern, but I'm a big girl I can handle myself.” I gave him a cold smile. His eyes landed on me trailing along my body, “now tell me who you are before I put a bullet between your eyes.”

“Oh, go ahead.” he held his arms out to the side, “ I'm afraid it won't do much tho.” with that the man's eyes flashed a brilliant red. I stumbled back staring at the demon before me. I took a deep breath in trying to calm myself. I glanced back to my bag knowing somewhere in there was a small bottle of holy water. I usually did have everything I need at my disposal but I had let my guard down being around so many other hunters.

“Wow...You must be really stupid then.” I said letting the venom lace every word, “a demon dumb enough to get close to Winchester territory. They have a pretty good track record of killing your kind.” he looked around the room once more his eyes glancing behind me.

“I don't see much of a threat here. Unless your friend back there is a long-lost Winchester brother.” I moved to block Garth from his view.

“You must love the sound of your own voice because you talk an awful lot.” I moved towards him tossing my gun in my bag, knowing full well I was at this demons mercy. I could try to run but chances are I'd be dead long before I got to the door. I moved closer to him until he was an arm's length away.

“Bold one aren't you?” he smiled at me causing shivers to run down my spine.

“If you wanted me dead I'd be dead already, so tell me,” I paused giving him the once-over before my eyes landed on his again, “what do you want?”

“Smart is always sexy.” I gave him an annoyed look, “I just wanted to see if the rumours were true my dear Nyx.” The sound of my name on his tongue gave me the chills once again.

“What rumours?” As soon as the words left my mouth I heard the familiar purr of the Impala's engine, “What rumours?” I pushed again knowing my time was running short.

“May we meet again.” he took my hand in his giving it a quick kiss before he vanished. I stood there staring into the now empty motel room, my mind racing a mile a minute trying to figure out what happened. The motel door swung open, Sam and Dean enter the room. Sam looked at me confused.

“You okay?” he questioned moving towards me. I looked up at him his eyes filled with concern. He rested a warm hand on my shoulder, “Nyx?” I shook my head and forced a smile. I'm not sure why I wasn't honest with the boys, but there was a nagging in the back of my mind telling me to stay quiet.

“Yeah, yeah I'm good…” I clapped my hands together, “so what did you boys find?” I could feel dean eyeing me suspiciously. I heard the back door slide open before Garth came walking in.

“Wheres Baxter?” Sam asked. Garth moved towards us as he signalled towards the hot tub. I crossed my arms and shook my head again remembering he was there.

“Dudes a lot heavier then he looks FYI.”

“You have a CEO of the douchiest microbrew in the US gagged in your hot tub?” I could see the disbelief and annoyance clear on Deans face.

“Not feeling the love here” Garth looked between the brothers a hurt expression on his face.

“Hey not my idea of a good date either, I mean the whole being tased thing sucks,” I flashed a coy smile, “But being bound and gagged sounds like a good time.” All three men looked at me each baring their own shocked expression. I laughed and moved towards Sams laptop.

“What did you boys find?” I sat down and let my hands hover over the keyboard. Sam and Dean's eyes followed me closely, “hello?” I asked looking up at them expectantly.

“Uh… right uhm… shojo. It's a shojo.” Sam managed to stutter out. I couldn't help but be proud when I noticed his cheeks reddening.

“Bound and gagged huh?” Dean asked after his long silence. I looked up at him, our eyes locked a mischievous grin spread across his face. I flashed him a wink and looked down at the computer.

“Alright let's see what we can find.” I could still sense the boys trying to wrap their head around what I said. I relished the moment. Sure we were on a hunt but I'll be damned if I wasn't going to have a bit of fun screwing with the famed Winchester boys.

“What's shojo?” Garth asked catching deans attention.

“Japanese booze monster.” Dean shrugged off his jacket and reached behind the bar pulling up a bottle of liquor.

“Well, that would explain why you have to be drunk to see it.” Garth nodded the pieces falling into place for him. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder sending a warm tingle through my entire body. I cleared my throat and shifted slightly.

“So, a shojo is said to roam where there's lots of alcohol. Says here that back in the day if you were drunk enough you'd be able to see one skulking around the breweries in Japan.” Garth gave an interested grunt moving around the room. Sam leaned forward, his hair falling in his face slightly. I swallowed hard trying to ignore the closeness of the younger Winchester.

` _What is wrong with you`_  I thought to myself. It wasn't like I'd never been around men before. I've had my fair share of flings and hunted with many others. There was just something about Sam Winchester that made me feel like a young school girl. I glanced at him quickly, he wasn't exactly like most other hunters, neither brother was... Most hunters I knew were rough and smelled of last night's dive bar. Sam Winchester was the opposite well groomed and despite the lingering smell of the impala he still smelt amazing. His scent filled my nose, I fought the urge to lean in closer to him.

“Whys this one shredding brewers kids?” Dean questioned pulling the lid off his flask and slowly filling it.

“Apparently you can harness the will of a shojo with the right spell box.” Sam leaned forward tapping the box. I was relieved when he moved away from me giving me the chance to collect myself.

“So you basically have an attack dog that you can stick on whatever revenge mission you want,” I muttered shaking my head.

“Except it's not killing the people that screwed him over.”

“Well, dales widow said the company was his baby.” Sam shrugged.

“So if he wanted his friends to feel what he felt-”

“He would take theirs.” Dean cut me off. The three men kept talking as I continued looking over the page searching for a way to kill this creature.

“I have good news, this thing is killable,” I smiled.

“But?” Dean said leaning against the bar. I looked up at him his green eyes meeting mine. I stared at him for a brief moment admiring his features before continuing.

“But only with a samurai sword concentrated with a Shinto blessing.” I stood up from the computer the pain in my side causing me to wince. Sam's' eyes followed me noticing the slight discomfort I seemed to be in. Dean continued to talk as I began pacing back and forth through the room. I bit my lip slightly, I must have moved the wrong way when the demon showed up causing me to pull one of my stitches free. The sound of an EMF meter caught my attention. I stopped pacing and turned to look at the men. Dean was snatching the Emf meter out of garth's hands.

“Unless I have nothing to be sorry for.” garth looked at dean causing the older Winchester to roll his eyes.

“What's he talking about?” I asked Dean curiously.

“I'm concerned Bobby may be haunting these two,” Garth said matter of factly.

“Bobby? As in Bobby Singer?” I looked from Dean to Sam. Both shared the same defensive look. I stared at garth in disbelief, my heart sinking slightly at the mention of the lost hunter. I knew Bobby well, every hunter did. He saved my ass a few times with research. He always managed to find the information I couldn't. He was a reliable man, a kind man. I had spent a few days and nights with Bobby once or twice. He was great company, he held a tough exterior but had a heart of gold.

“Leave it alone,” Dean growled clearly upset by the topic.

“It's okay…” Sam said defending Garth

“No, it's far from okay,” Dean said as he began pulling on his jacket.

“I've already tried contacting Bobby.” Sam looked slightly disappointed as he spoke, “When that beer disappeared I pulled out a talking board.”

“Without me?”

“I figured why drag you in…” Sam continued to talk as I shifted uncomfortably as the tension between the two brothers grew. I grabbed a change of clothing and vanished into the bathroom. When I exited the brothers were still in heated conversation. I moved towards my duffel bag shifting through it for no reason other than to look busy, “If he was there I would have told you.” Sam finished. Groaning broke the silence that fell across the room. I looked over to where Baxter was sitting, he was starting to stir.

“Maybe you boys can talk about this later?” I asked plopping down onto the bed, “Son of a bitch.” I hissed placing my hand on my side. Dean's eyes landed on me concern flashing across his features. I pushed off the bed gritting my teeth. I grabbed my jacket and pulled it over my arms.

“Sam and I will watch the chick, You get that sword and you…” I looked at garth, “You look after him. Don't do anything stupid ok?” Garth looked offended. I didn't hesitate as I moved towards the door the pain in my side only getting worse. I felt a hand grip my arm.

“You should stay behind there kiddo.” Deans green eyes pierced into me. I pulled my arm away and rolled my eyes at him.

“I'm not staying behind, I'm itching to get this shit done. So let's get this shit done.” not waiting for a response I looked to Sam, “You coming?” He nodded almost stumbling out of his chair as he followed close behind me. I could feel his eyes burning into me. I stopped in front of my car and turned to him.

“If you're going to look at me like that the whole time you can stay and babysit Garth.”

“Your hurt, at least let me get a look at your side.” his eyes were soft as he spoke.

“I am fine Sam. I'm a big girl I've had worse.” he didn't budge, I sighed, “you can do whatever the hell you want to my side after this is done. Deal? Deal.” I opened the car door and got in trying not to let the pain get to me too much. I started the car and waited. Sam hesitated before finally entering the passenger side.

“Here I was thinking my brother was the most stubborn person I knew.” I laughed at Sam and drove off. After a few minutes of silence and Sam watching me like I was about to fall apart I pulled over on the side of the road looking at him annoyed. We were in a quiet part of town, across the street from a slightly forested area.

“I thought I warned you about looking at me like that.”

“You're clearly in pain.” I closed my eyes for a moment before opening the car door and walking around to the back of my car. Sam got out watching me confused. I opened the trunk and rummaged through it before pulling out a first aid kit. I threw it towards Sam before pulling my shirt up and over my head. Pulling myself up to sit in the back of my trunk I glanced at the tall man. Sam stood there for a moment looking at me. A strange look crossed his face before he cleared his throat and moved towards me. His hands were warm as I felt him gently examine the injury.

“Motherfucker!” I hissed gripping Sam's hand tight as his finger brushed against a tender area.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you.” His eyes met mine and I couldn't help but laugh, “What?”

“Your this tall, muscular, intimidating hunk of a hunter, yet you're so gentle. I won't break Sam. I've had worse.” He licked his lips before a small smile crossed his lips, “I'd hate to get on your bad side.”

“Why's that?” Sam began cleaning my side.

“I've come to learn the nicest people are usually the meanest if you cross them.” I closed my eyes clenching my fists as Sam began to restitch my side. I took in a deep breath and looked around the area trying to distract myself from what was going on.`Sam stepped away from me admiring his handy work. I looked down at it impressed.

“You can be my nurse any day.” I chuckled looking back up at him, “I won't complain if you wanna wear the costume next time” I winked at him and pushed myself off the trunk. Sams' cheeks burned red as he tried to look anywhere but me. I began pulling my shirt over my head and heading back towards the front of the car.

“Don't think they make my size,” Sam spoke up. I hesitated for a moment looking back at him, a cheeky grin on his face. I laughed once again and shook my head getting into my car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking about perhaps doing different points of view at some point, let me know what you think of the idea! if you'd like to see the story from Sam or Deans perspective. Please let me know what you think. Feedback of all kinds is welcome, it pushes me to keep writing knowing its enjoyed :) thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Sam and I sat at the bar, his eyes focused on the woman behind him a few times assuring that she was okay. Glancing around the bar I took notice that it was fairly quiet for a Thursday night. There were a few loners spread throughout the bar, I noticed a couple off to the side playing darts. I couldn't help but smile at the sweet picture they painted. The girl threw a dart only to have it fall to the ground, her boyfriend stood behind her laughing showing her just how to throw the dart. I lifted my glass to my lips letting the liquid courage warmed my throat. I looked to Sams glass to see he too was empty. Gesturing to the bartender he filled our glasses.

“You're not from around here, I'd remember a pretty thing like you” The bartender winked at me leaning against the bar.

“Is that how you normally pick up chicks?” the bartenders smile wavered slightly at my response.

“Only the really pretty ones.” He bounced back the smile once again plastered to his face. I rolled my eyes at him, I could see sam glancing my way. I flashed him a mischievous grin.

“Even when they are with their boyfriend?” I moved a bit closer to Sam placing my hand on his thigh probably a bit higher then it should have been and giving it a light squeeze. Sam straightened up, his eyes darting to mine. It took everything in me not to burst out laughing. The man was absolutely gorgeous and yet, somehow he seemed like a lost child when it came to getting a little attention. The bartender's eyes darted between us a few times.

“He-he's you're…” he trailed off, “I mean I figured… you two haven't been talking I thought…” He trailed off once again. Sam lifted his glass to his lips downing the drink in one go. The booze seemed to give him a bit of courage as he leaned forward and kissed my cheek extremely close to my lips. I felt my cheeks turn red slightly.

“Another for him please.” I smiled sweetly at the bartender.

“Hey, I meant no disrespect man.” The bartender tried to avoid Sams gaze as he poured another drink. I didn't blame him. Sam was intimidating in his height alone, the bartender was half his size.

“Its uh,” Sam cleared his throat, “don't let it happen again.” the shakiness in Sams' voice faded and was replaced by a stern tone.

 _`Atta boy`_ I thought seeing Sam relax a bit. The bartender moved to the other side of the bar avoiding us unless needed. I took another sip of my drink and looked at Sam his eyes were trained on me, a glazed over look in them.

“You going to keep your hand there all night?” his voice was husky sending a warm tingle throughout my body. It was now my turn to stumble over my words. I pulled my hand away quickly looking down at my glass in front of me.

“Uh, sorry I uhm…” I trailed off letting the words die in my throat as a small sigh like laugh left his lips. I glanced back at the couple, the man pulled the girl in kissing her neck, she giggled at his advances pulling away to pull his lips to hers.

“You ever miss that?” Sam caught my attention. I shrugged glancing towards the couple.

“Never really had a solid relationship before the hunting life. Guess I'm lucky that way.”

“Lucky?” I looked up at sam nodding.

“I mean being in love, if I had maybe been in something serious id miss it, but I never did so,” I took a deep breath and smiled, “I have nothing to miss.”

“You must want that though. I mean everyone gets lonely.” Sam's eyes were filled with an underlying sadness.

“Of course, but in this line of work, relationships are hard. I don't want to have to lie to someone about what I really do.”

“You could date a hunter?”

“I could, but I dunno I guess no one's ever really caught my attention,” I spoke truthfully. I looked back at him his hazel eyes meeting mine.

“You had someone didn't you?” Sam looked away quickly. I felt bad, realizing I had hit on a sensitive topic, “do you miss that connection?” He nodded remaining silent. I heard him clear his throat before looking back at me.

“But at least I have Dean. You know I know no matter what happens at least at the end of the day I'm not completely alone.” I wanted to ask him more, curious about the girl who stole Sam Winchester's heart, “What about you?” I looked up at him confused.

“What about me?”

“I mean where's your family? What are they like?” I bit the inside of my cheek. The topic of family a sensitive one for me.

“Its… it's a long story Sammy…” I glanced at my glass once again gesturing to the bartender to fill it up. There was a momentary silence between Sam and me, I could feel the unspoken questions he had lingering in the air.

“You know it's strange, we run into you on two hunts, yet I've never heard anything about you in the hunter community,” Sam said. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at his comment.

“Yeah? You talk to a lot of the hunters in the community?”

“No, actually not at all.” He grinned at me. We laughed in unison.

“Well you're not missing much, half of them are starstruck by you and your brother.” Sam didn't seem to shocked by the news.

“Well, not a lot of hunters almost end the world as we know it single-handedly.”

“Your not so bad Sam Winchester.” I looked at him a soft smile on my face. There had been a few hunters I had met who were certainly not big fans of the younger brother. A few had claimed him to be evil incarnate, but sitting here in front of him I saw nothing of the sorts. He may have made a few mistakes along the way but I had a hard time thinking he ever did anything harmful to anyone on purpose.

“One could say the same to you.” I hadn't noticed how close Sam had gotten to me. He lifted a hand and gently brushed a piece of hair from my face. I felt my heart racing a mile a minute as his eyes met mine. Sams phone caught my attention as it began to ring, I let out a shaky breath as he moved to pick it up. A few words were exchanged with who I could only imagine was dean before Sam was standing up, grabbing my arm and yanking me behind him. We exited the bar Sam dragging me behind him as he went to take a cab from a couple just getting in. he flashed a fake badge causing them to step aside. He pushed me into the car and followed in close behind.

“The brewery step on it,” Sam said urgently.

“What?” the old cabby glanced at Sam through the rearview mirror.

“The brewery, hurry! hurry! hurry! Please.” Sam was urging the poor old man.

“Sam what's going on?” I asked my voice low. Everything was happening to fast for my buzzed brain to handle.

“There's another kid. It's at the brewery.”

After what felt like ages we finally stopped outside the brewery. Sam reached into his wallet practically throwing a few bills at the cabby before flying out of the car and towards the brewery. I mumbled an apology to the old man before following behind him as quickly as I could. I lost sight of Sam. I paused looking around trying desperately to think of where he went. A hand clamped down on my shoulder causing me to jump, spinning around I grabbed the hand and twisted it pushing the person to the ground. My knee dug into their back my heart racing.

“I don't normally mind a girl on top, but this isn't exactly my style.” the voice registered slightly before I found myself on my back the wind knocked out of me. I looked up to see Dean flashing me his signature cocky smile.

“D-Dean,” my voice was nothing less of a whisper. I could feel the warmth radiating off his body, it was spellbinding. I took in a deep breath the smell of leather and gunpowder wafted off him. I shook my head trying to think straight, the booze in my system not helping. I noticed a sword in his hand.

“Is- it that a samurai sword?” I questioned, Dean nodded, “Consecrated?”

“You bet your ass it is.” Dean seemed proud as he spoke.

“Well, Well, Well, you Winchesters are certainly more than just good looks.”

“Where's Sam?” He asked helping me back to my feet.

“I- I don't know. He was here, but I lost him.” I looked at my feet feeling slightly bad that I wasn't able to keep up with his brother. Dean lifted my chin looking me over. Certainly trying to gauge how much I had drunk.

“You good to go in there?” I nodded, “alright let's finish this.”

I followed close behind Dean as we entered the brewery. It didn't take long before I heard a man yelling not too far off. Dean picked up his pace pushing me into a half sprint half walk. We turned a corner in time to see the younger Winchester thrown against the wall. He fell to the floor unconscious. I paused for a moment seeing the spirit glaring at the kid in front of us. I moved around Dean pulling the kid behind me as Dean shouted at him to get back. Dean swung the samurai sword a few time missing the creature completely. I watched as the spirit threw Dean back the sword flying from his hands. I looked at Sam contemplating running to him before the sound of metal sliding on the floor caught my attention. the sword sailed across the floor into Dean's hands. His eyes locked with mine in utter confusion. He stood up looked at me.

“Where is it?” he shouted. I heard a light groan come from Sam as he sat up.

“Swing, uh, swing right!" I shouted. Dean swung around hitting nothing but air, I rolled my eyes, “My right.” he moved again only for the spirit to dodge the weapon.

“Three o'clock Dean!” Sam shouted still sitting on the floor is hair falling in his face. He swung again still no resistance to the sword. Sam looked behind me where the kid was standing. His eyes widening, “Six o'clock!” Dean spun around, he gave me a quick nod before I grabbed the kid and pulled him down. I let out a groan as the boy lost his balance and fell on me. Dean swung the sword before pulling back and piercing it through the spirits stomach. The sword hung in the air as Dean let go looking at it in amazement. The spirit looked down at the weapon before looking up at Dean and angry growl, before the sword began to glow turning the anger into pain as the spirit flew back disappearing before hitting the ground. The sword fell to the ground with a clank. Dean stood there for a moment staring at the empty space. He moved forward picking up the sword once again examining it.

“You okay?” He asked looking towards the kid. He stood up leaving me on the ground.

“I'm alive, yeah,” he said his voice shaky.

“Sam?”

“Yeah!” Sam gave Dean a thumbs up as he moved to stand himself. I stayed on the ground taking in short pained breaths. The kid's elbow had hit me in the side, the same side Sam had fixed up only a few hours prior.

“Where's Garth?” Dean looked to the kid. He mumbled something about him being somewhere else in the brewery, “Will you go get him?” Dean waved his hand. Sam followed behind the kid as they both rounded the corner. Dean looked at the sword in his hand turning around and glancing at the empty space behind him.

“This moved…” Dean's voice sounded unsure. He looked over at me, “you saw it move.” I swallowed hard and nodded, I knew what I saw. There was no reason for that sword to have ended up back in Dean's hands. I sat up and watched him carefully, “Bobby?” I could hear a slight shake in Deans voice. I pushed myself off the floor quietly. Moving to stand beside Dean.

“Come on do something.” There was a pleading to his tone. His breath was ragged. I felt my heart sink for him. Seeing Dean in such an emotional state was heart-wrenching. He looked at me a pleading in his eyes as if asking me for an answer. I placed my hand over him as he held on tight to the sword.

“Sorry Dean,” I whispered, I knew my words were pointless but I felt the need to say something. Anything. Dean shook his head and looked at me.

“Hey, you okay sweetheart?” I fought the urge to roll my eyes at the name, His eyes still filled with emotion. I nodded at him a forced smile on my face. He lifted his hand towards my side pushing away the hand I had there. Dean gently lifted the shirt letting out a sharp breath as he glanced at the wound. He gently laid the shirt back down.

“That looks bad kid.” I rolled my eyes.

“My name, is Nyx,” I gritted through teeth, Dean's eyes flashed for a moment as he looked at me curiously. “and I've had worse. I think I'll live. The kid hit me pretty good when I pulled him down.” I doubled over letting out a small shaky breath.

“Easy there.” Dean was at my side in seconds his arms wrapping around my waist before swooping me up into his arm.

“Woah hey, put me down!” My words were strong, but I couldn't find the energy to fight back against Deans grip. He chuckled the vibration rumbling in his chest. I glared at him, “If you speak a word of this to anyone, I will end you, Winchester.”

“You're about as scary as a kitten, sweetheart” I groaned. He smiled at me, it wasn't his usual cocky grin, instead, this smile melted away any and all annoyance I had with being carried. There was something genuine and sweet about it.

“What's the point in telling you my name if you're not going to use it,” I muttered.

***  
Garth had taken off early morning. Forcing hugs all around. I couldn't help but laugh to myself as both brothers seemed uncomfortable with a simple hug. The boys started packing up their stuff shortly after. Sam gave me a look implying he wanted to talk to Dean about something, I gave him a nod and headed out towards my car, duffle bag in hand. Throwing it in the back seat I leaned against it enjoying the warmth of the sun. Sam and Dean both exited the motel room. They walked towards me after dropping their bags off.

“Well, boys, this is where we part ways.” I looked over at Sam, “thanks by the way. For fixing me up.”

“Try not to mess it up this time.” Sam smiled gesturing to my side. I moved in to give him a hug, noticing instantly he was more relaxed with me then he was when Garth hugged him.

“I'll see you around Sam.” Sam pulled away glancing at his brother. Dean gave him a little nod before Sam got into the passenger seat.

“I've heard your name before,” Dean spoke finally. I looked at him shrugging.

“I've no doubt, us hunters have of way of knowing everyone without actually meeting. You probably heard a story or two. Worked with someone I've worked with maybe.” Dean shook his head brow furrowed.

“Sammy and I we don't work with other hunters often enough. No, I've heard it somewhere else I just can't figure it out.”

“Do you study Greek?” Dean looked at me now completely confused. I shook my head and shrugged at him, “I dunno what to tell you, Winchester.”

“I have a name you know.” he flashed me a wink. I gave him a shove shaking my head.

“Well Dean Winchester,” I started, “it's been fun.” I reached into my back pocket pulling out a small sheet of paper, “You ever need an extra hand give me a ring yeah?” He took it with a soft smile playing on his lips. I felt my heart skip a beat at the smile. So much different from the smile I had come to know him for. I felt my cheeks turn red slightly before looking away.

“I’ll keep you in mind.” We stood there for a moment silently watching each other. Dean was the first to take a step forward pulling me in for a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist a wide smile fighting its way across my face. I pulled away and gave a light wave before turning back to the motel room. I popped open the door and peaked in looking for anything that might have been left behind. I noticed something shining on the counter. I moved towards it noticing it was the flask Dean had carried almost everywhere with him. I picked it up and ran back out to the parking lot. Thankfully the boys were sitting in their car talking. I knocked on the driver's side window.

“Couldn't stay away from me?” Dean smirked. I leaned down a bit further shooting a glance at Sam.

“He always this cocky?”

“For the most part,” Sam paused looking between me and his brother, “Yeah, yeah he usually is.” I lifted up the flask holding it out to Dean.

“Lucky I went back. You left this behind.” Dean grabbed it eagerly.

“Thanks.” I tapped the roof of the car and headed towards mine. I took one last look at the boys before starting my car up and leaving. As much as I hated to admit it, in my short time with the two brothers they had grown on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy. Thank you to those of you still reading, I promise there will be more action and excitement soon...


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks had passed. I heard nothing from Dean, leaving me slightly disappointed. I busied myself with small hunts here and there. I worked a few cases with other hunters but I wasn't as relaxed around them as I had found myself with the Winchesters.

“We can't just rush in there.” I looked at the hunter I was currently hunting a werewolf with.

“Two against one, we have the upper hand here.” I looked at the hunter's hands, his gun shaking slightly, “how long have you been hunting for Henry?”

“A few months…” I nodded at him placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“Don't worry about a thing, this is going to be easy.” He nodded once again and followed me inside the old warehouse. I spotted a figure not far off, certainly the man I was looking for, the werewolf. My phone started ringing making my heart skip a beat. I picked it up quickly.

“Yeah?” I whispered in the phone looking back towards the werewolf. The spot it was before was now empty, I cursed mentally. Henry moved forward silently sticking close to the wall. I watched him carefully moving along the opposite wall.

“Hey, listen we need your help.” Dean's voice was gruff, he sounded tired. Footsteps echoed behind me, I took a deep breath and turned around to see the werewolf glaring at me. Henry stopped moving his eyes glued on the creature.

“Would you believe me if I said we were selling girl scout cookies?” I offered the werewolf shrugging slightly. I could hear Henry's uneven breaths in the silence.

“What?” Dean's voice drew my attention back to the phone in my hand. The werewolf let out a low threatening growl.

“Not you, hold on a sec okay Dean?” I could hear his voice protesting being put on hold as I placed the phone into the pocket of my jacket. The werewolf darted at me. I raised my gun and pulled the trigger. He was faster than me, darting out of the way. Swinging an arm out he hit me sending me flying back. I hit the wall letting out a pained cry. My eyes searched frantically for the beast. I spotted it moving towards the other hunter.

“Henry! Shoot the damn thing!” I shouted at him. He seemed to have frozen on the spot. His scared eyes landed on me before he seemed to register the creature stalking towards him. He fumbled with his gun briefly shooting at it, hitting it in the shoulder. I pushed myself up off the ground standing with shaky legs and raised my gun.

“Hey, asshat!” I yelled catching its attention, it spun around snarling at me “bye bye.” I smiled pulling my trigger once again. The gun went off, the bullet hitting it in the heart. The creature seemed shocked at first before falling to the ground. I stood there for a moment regaining my composure.

“You okay kid?” I called out looking towards Henry. His eyes fixated on the body in front of him.

“I-i” he was fumbling over his words, “yes… yes, I'm fine.” I nodded reaching into my pocket and pulling out my phone.

“Dean, hey what's up?” I panted feeling the pain from being thrown.

“Did you… are you on a hunt?” he asked.

“Not anymore.” I glanced at the body in the middle of the room, “You good to clean up?” I asked looking at Henry. He nodded. I gave him a thumbs up before exiting the building.

“Did you seriously answer your phone on a hunt?” I could feel Deans disappointment through the phone. I rolled my eyes knowing full well he couldn't see it. “You could have gotten yourself killed!”

“Relax Dean, things not breathing I still am, that's what we call a win!” I smiled proudly. He let out a long sigh.

“We need your help.”

“With?” I asked taking in a breath of fresh air.

“Dick.”

“Didn't know you went that way, Dean.” I joked knowing full well who he was talking about. He had told me about Dick Roman on the hunt with Garth. I had been keeping tabs on the man since, keeping my eyes and ears out for information to relay to the brothers.

“Oh shut it.” I could hear the smile in his voice, “We need your help.”

“Hmm… I dunno Dean. Maybe if you ask really really nice.” I knew the response probably caused him to roll his eyes. Sam laughed in the background indicating I was on speaker phone.

“I’ll go if your adorable little brother will be there.” I could hear Dean laughing now, “Hiya Sam.” I called out.

“Hey, Nyx.” Sam's voice sounded close now.

“You in?” Dean asked all joking aside.

“I can't resist you Dean. Where do I meet you boys?” Dean gave me the address. I took a deep breath trying to smother the undeniable excitement that began to wash over me. I had been hoping to go on another hunt with them. There was a light tap on my shoulder, I turned to see Henry.

“All done.” he muttered looking down at his hands, “ I'm sorry I froze and…” I placed a hand on his gently squeezing.

“Hey do me a favour, Henry… Get out while you can. You're not cut out for this life.” His eyes searched mine for a moment as if expecting me to laugh or take back what I said.

“How? How do I do that knowing what's out there.” his voice sounded hopeless bringing unwanted memories to the forefront of my head.

***

_I stared at John wide-eyed. He had just finished informing me of all the evils out there. He had tried to brush it off when we got back to my apartment, but I refused to let him._

_“There you have it. The big bad secret of the world.”_

_“Th-that d-demon…” I whispered still trying to process exactly what happened._

_“I've been tracking it for a few weeks, and it has been tracking you.” I looked up at him in disbelief._

_“Why? Why me? I mean I'm... I'm well me. I'm no one.” John looked at me running his hand through his hair and shook his head._

_“I don't know.” He seemed genuinely concerned for me as he spoke again, “you can't stay here though. If one was after you there's bound to be more. These things work like that.”_

_“Wait what? Where the hell am I supposed to go?” John grabbed his jacket that he had thrown over the couch and started moving towards the door._

_“I don't know but you can't stay here. Find a new city, a new start.” I grabbed at the back of his coat. He turned to me._

_“Take me with you.”_

_“I can't.” his voice was stern, “you don't want this life, trust me.” He pulled away from my grip and began moving towards the door. I rushed around him blocking him from leaving. After everything he had told me, I couldn't go back to my old life. How could I. I'd be looking over my shoulder for the rest of my life, unable to trust anyone._

_“Wait just one goddamn minute, John whatever the fuck your last name is.” I was fuming “You can't just lay something like this on me then expect me to go back to living a normal life.”_

_“I can, and I am. Now please don't make me move you.” I stood there unmoving. He let out a heavy sigh._

_“Take me with you, teach me what you know.” I was almost pleading now. He shook his head pushing me aside effortlessly. As his hand reached for the door I spoke up one more time, “If you don't help me I'll go out and do this on my own.” I knew what I was doing was childish but I didn't care, “Tell me, John, how long do you think I'll last against the first big bad I stumble across?” I could see the conflict on John's face. He closed his eyes letting out a long drawn out sigh._

_“Here I thought my son was stubborn. Pack a bag.” Was all he said. I didn't take any time rushing into my bedroom afraid if I waited too long he'd change his mind. I grabbed the only duffle bag I owned and began tossing clothing into it. I lifted it off my bed taking a glance around the room, I still had a few unpacked boxes. My heart froze as I walked to where I left John he was nowhere to be found. I swung the front door open and crashed into his back. John stumbled forward and turned to look at me._

_“Whoa easy there.” I looked up at him apologetically._

_“I thought you left…” I said honestly. John placed his hand on my shoulder._

_“I don't think id get too far with the speed you were going at.”_

_***_

I drove the hunter back to the motel we were staying at. I had done my best to talk him out of the hunting life, but it was all in vain. I knew the boy wasn't about to stop this life. I gave him a few words of advice and he was out the door. I took a few minutes to myself, having a quick shower before heading towards the address Dean had given me.

“Fancy meeting you here kitten.” I felt my eyes widen as I spun around to face the intruder.

“Have you ever heard of a door?” I sneered, “Usually you knock on them, giving the person inside the chance to ignore it.” The demon laughed at my remark. I couldn't help but feel vulnerable, he had caught me just out of the shower, I was a few steps away from my weapons and anything I could use against him.

“Not rushing for the gun this time? Holy water maybe?” he glanced down at his clothing then up to me, “I feel I'm a bit overdressed.” I pulled the towel tighter around my body.

“Forgive me for not putting on my best dress.”  I eyed the demon curiously, he made no move to attack me or to even get close.

“I do believe we were interrupted last time we spoke.”

“If I do recall properly, it was more you running with your tail between your legs when the Winchesters showed up,” I smirked. The demon laughed shaking his head as he took a few steps toward the nearby chair. He sat down crossing his legs, looking up at me expectantly.

“Not that I mind your attire dear, but perhaps you should change before we get to talking.” I paused for a moment looking at him in confusion, “unless you wish to keep the towel.” I spun on my heels grabbing a set of clothing before vanishing briefly into the bathroom. When I emerged the demon hadn't moved from the chair. He gestured towards the bed, I took a few cautious steps before sitting on the edge of it my eyes never leaving him.

“Names Crowley.” He tilted his head, “King of hell.” I could feel every instinct in me screaming to get up, to fight, to kill the demon before me. I took a steady breath trying not to show the panic I felt. The king of hell himself sat a mere few feet away from me.

“Should that impress me?” My voice was calmer than I expected. Crowley smiled at me.

“I see why the Winchesters like you. Your a little firecracker aren't you?”

“What do you want?”

“Oh, nothing my dear Nyx.” A smile spread across his face causing my heart to race slightly. Before I had time to register what was happening Crowley was standing before me. I felt a pressure on my body, stopping me from moving, “I'm here to help you achieve your full potential.” I fought against the invisible bonds keeping me from moving to no avail.

“Last I checked I'm pretty damn good at my job, ” I furrowed my brow at him, “also, isn't part of my job killing your kind, so tell me why you'd want to help that in any way.”

“Be still now.” Crowley held his hand to my head. I felt a rush of warmth hit me before everything turned to black.

***

I had awoken in my room, still on the bed. I turned to look at the time, I had been out for two hours. I shot up to my feet as I remembered the demon that was in my room. Searching around the motel room carefully I found no sign of Crowley. I shook my head trying to push past the fogginess that lingered. I glanced at my phone to see a missed message from Sam, reminding me that I was supposed to be on my way to see the brothers.

I packed my bags and headed towards the address Dean sent me. My mind was racing, filled with question after question about Crowley and the things he said.

“What did he do to me,” I whispered. I tried to push it to the back of my mind, with the rest of my unwanted thoughts.  The drive was no more than three hours from my last hunt, but it felt longer. The cityscape slowly got replaced by trees, civilization became harder to find the closer I got to my destination. I could feel my excitement building at the idea of seeing the brothers again. It certainly didn't help that I couldn't stop thinking about just how good looking both brothers were, I had my fair share of dreams about the two in my time back on my own, not all of them family friendly.

I pulled up a small dirt pathway, parking beside an old beat up looking car. I glanced at my phone again this was the right address. Dean opened the door standing in the doorway. He took a few steps from the old cabin.

“Look at you arriving in style.” He laughed. I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes trailed over not only my car but my body. I shivered under his gaze, finding myself grateful I had chosen to wear form-fitting clothing.

“Style compared to you, where's the Impala.”

“In hiding. Were wanted men you know.” he winked at me. I rolled my eyes and stood in front of him, he leaned over and gave me a one armed hug.

“Don't you know how to charm”

“Everyone loves a bad boy.” He winked making me blush, “glad to see your still alive.

“I'm not that easy to kill.” Dean gestured towards the cabin. I walked in Sam was sitting at a table his nose buried in a book. He looked up at me a wide smile spreading across his face. He stood up and didn't hesitate wrapping me in his arms, giving me a hug. Sam opened his mouth to speak but was stopped.

“Nyx… what are you doing here? Around these idjits.” My heart stopped. I turned towards the voice my knees grew weak at the sight before me. There stood the great Bobby Singer. He smiled at me warmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To anyone who may be reading this still, I hope your enjoying and thank you for reading this it means the world to me! Hope Y'all are enjoying!


	7. Chapter 7

“Bobby?” My voice was quiet. I couldn't pry my eyes away from him, “but, your…”

“Looking better than ever?” He offered to try lightening the mood.

“Oh no, Bobby…” I moved a bit closer to him, “why'd you stay you moron.” I could feel the boys watching me carefully. Bobby gave me a shrug. His skin was pale and sickly looking, yet that was to be expected from a spirit. It wasn't easy seeing him like this.

“Unfinished business.” With that, he looked towards the Winchester's, “you're dragging her in? you boys better make damn sure nothing happens to this girl.” He crossed his arms. I couldn't help but feel my heart swell at the sight. Bobby was always like a father figure to me, watching him with the brothers showed that side of him. Bobby was a huge part of a lot of hunters lives, his death weighed heavily in the community.

“we need a face they don't know.” Dean moved around the room to stand at the table Sam was previously sitting at. Sam placed a hand on my shoulder giving it a light squeeze.

“You okay?” He asked low enough that Dean and Bobby wouldn't hear. Nodding I lifted my hand to his and gave it a light tap before moving towards Dean.

“So, what do you need my adorable face for?” prying my eyes from Bobby I looked at the computer in front of Dean. There was what looked like a map pulled up, Richard Roman Enterprises the main focus.

“We don't really need you, not if these idjits would listen to me.” Sam and Dean shot each other a knowing glance. 

“Bobby, that's dicks office…” Sam started, hesitating on the right words to choose next.

“I think what Sam is trying to say is what if you, you know…” Dean paused for a moment choosing his words carefully, “what if you go vengeful? That's not something you can just shake off”

“Come on! Give me some credit!” Bobby looked between both brothers, Sam lowered his head avoiding Bobby's gaze, “What I'm just supposed to ride the pine?”

“Sorry, Bobby…” Sam spoke up closing his laptop and moving away. Dean gave the older man an apologetic look before following close behind Sam. Bobby's eyes landed on me.

“Common kid, help me out here.” My heart ached at the desperation in his voice, I wanted so desperately to give him what he wanted, but the boys had a solid point. I knew deep down Bobby couldn't stick around forever but I'll be damned if I was about to let him speed up the process.

“I'm sorry Bobby.” I rubbed my hands together, “you know as much as I do they have a point.” I spun around not wanting to see the look on his face. I followed the boys out to the car.

“As much as I hate to leave my baby out here alone. We should probably stick with your sweet ride.”

“I don't know what you're talking about, this thing is a huge chick magnet.” Dean laughed getting into the old beater he and his brother had more than likely stolen. I looked at my car giving a silent prayer nothing happened to it while I was away. 

 

***

 

“So fill me in on what the plan is here,” I spoke finally, the first bit of the ride was spent sitting in silence. 

“There's a hard drive out there with a lot of useful info on it. Including a lot of information on us,” Sam started.

“Including where baby is hiding,” Dean added. I couldn't help but laugh at his need to bring up that his car was in danger.

“Our friendly neighbourhood Dick got his hands on it.” Sam ran a hand through his hair, “long story short we need to get it back.” 

“Alright, and it's of course in the dragons den?” I questioned remembering the computer map pointing directly to Roman Enterprises, “I mean even with me being unknown to these things, I can't exactly walk into that place like its nothing.” I pointed out the obvious.

“You can't, but we know whos hacking the drive. We know where she lives.” Dean looked at me through the rearview mirror, “She might be a bit more inclined to listen to a chick then two dudes.” I stared at him in disbelief.

“I came all the way down here with you boys to be the BFF of some girl?” I sat back crossing my arms, “I'm a damn hunter Dean, not really the `let's braid each other's hair and paint our nails` kinda girl.” 

“We could use the extra help as well,” Sam added though I felt it was more to make me feel better about the situation. I huffed and looked out the window watching the scenery pass by. The remainder of the ride was once again passed in silence. Sam tried to make small talk here and there but I was to busy pouting, as Dean had put it to give any serious conversation. My eyes grew heavy as I drifted off to sleep.

 

***

Everything around me was dark, the only thing I could see was a silhouette standing in front of me. I felt a warmth wash over me.

“It's been a long time.” The voice came from the figure before me.

“Who are you?” My voice sounded small, like a child.

“You are very special my dear.” The voice ignored my question, “it is not safe for you anymore. Soon they will come for you.”

“What do you mean? Who?”

“It's time to wake up. Trust no one.”

***

“Nyx! Nyx!” A hand shook my shoulder. I bolted upright eyes frantically searching the area, Deans warm green eyes came into view, “Woah! Easy there sleeping beauty.” 

“Are we there?” My voice was gruff from sleeping. Dean nodded holding out a hand to help me out of the car. Sam stood behind him looking down at a piece of paper he had written the information for this girl on. I ran my hands through my hair getting a hold on my emotions. The dream was strange, but certainly, it was just that, a dream.

“Charlie Bradbury. Apartment 259” He said. Dean gave me a quick run of the plan, before all three of us headed into the apartment building of Charlie Bradbury.

 

**

I looked around the apartment building curiously. Charlie had tried to run initially upon seeing the three of us. She clearly knew about the leviathans, Dean put her mind at ease by pouring a small amount of borax on his hand, passing it around to the rest of us. I made sure to take a mental note about the substance being a weakness for the creatures that seemed nearly impossible to kill. Dean was perched on the side of her couch, sam sitting in a small chair. 

“So your saying… You guys are monster hunters…” Charlie moved to lean against a nearby table, “there are other monsters.” Dean opened his mouth to speak but Charlie put her hands up.

“Stop never mind… just... Shhh” She walked around her table clearly confused by something, “ I get how you tracked the drive, straight GPS, but its still at the office how did you find me?” Sam looked from Dean to his laptop now sitting on Charlie's coffee table. He flipped it open before pressing a few keys and spun it around to show her.

“Ah! Son of a gun jacked my webcam!” 

“Welcome to Frank,” Dean said. I stopped eyeing the small figurines she had lying about and moved to stand between the boys. Her eyes falling on me lingering longer then they should have, she flashed me a smile a look playing in her eyes I couldn't quite figure out. I looked at the video Sam had pulled up.

“That's creepy... But good.” I nodded crossing my arms.

“So you're telling me everything he had on his drive was true?” She looked between the brothers before looking at me.

“That and more.” I nodded.

“Wait, how long did it take you to crack into Franks drive?” Sam questioned.

“A day or so…” Charlie shrugged as if It was nothing. She looked to Sam. I raised my brow impressed.

“Wow, that's impressive. Is there anything you can't hack into?” I asked, Charlie, seemed pleased by my praise and smirked at me.

“Not yet.”

“How about Dick Romans email?” Sam picked up realizing just what I was getting at.

“Why would I-” She stopped short nodding, “Oh, he's one of them” I chuckled nodding.

“No, no, He is their leader,” I said matter of factly a small ironic smile playing on my lips. Charlie stood for a moment before asking a few more questions. I moved away looking at a few pictures she had laying around. Charlie moved drawing my attention back to her. She sat at her laptop, flipping it open. I moved to stand behind her noticing the lord of the rings background. I chuckled shaking my head.

“What am I looking for?”

“Well for starters, anything about archaeological dig sites,” Dean said. Charlie paused.

“Like Indiana Jones stuff?” she seemed almost confused by the request.

“All we know is Dicks been digging all over the world, and we need to know what he's digging for.”

“You know I was having a really good week,” Charlies started, her hands flying over the keyboard, “I met someone, downloaded the new Robyn album. Everything was coming up me. Oh crap.” Charlie slumped slightly in her seat.

“Look we get it sucks…” Sam responded to her sudden change in demeanor.

“No, not that!” Charlie said annoyed, “This! Dicks email is on the company's server. His own private one… in his office.” I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

“Meaning?” Dean looked lost.

“Meaning you can't get in it unless you're at his desk, or have his phone…” I finished everyone looked at me shocked.

“You're a hacker?” Charlie spoke first sounding impressed.

“I dabble,” I smirked, “not nearly anywhere near your skill level though.”

“So you're saying if were inside Dicks office then we can hack into his email?” Dean seemed to still be trying to understand the issue here.

“You cant only someone like…” Her voice trailed off as she looked between both brothers. They were shooting her a knowing glance I shook my head.

“You guys can't be serious!” I was shocked by the unspoken plan. Sending Charlie into the dragons den to hack Dicks email was dangerous. If she got caught shed be killed. Charlie was going on a rant before she stopped in her tracks.

“What are the chances I see everything on that drive and Dicks lets me live anyway?” the worry in her voice was hard to miss.

“I think you know.” Sam gave Charlie a grave look. I could almost hear her heart drop at the response, Sam only verifying what she already knew. There was no chance the man would let her go on living with what she has already seen.  
  


“So I erase the drive, protect me and you. Then go back to my old life… Right?” Charlies eyes landed on me a hopeful look filling them. I leaned against the table my back to the brothers. I sighed placing a hand on her shoulder.

“From what I have learned about this guy… It's not that easy.” I felt bad telling Charlie that her life as she knew it was pretty much over.

“I'm gonna die.” she whispered her shoulders slumping once again, “I should have taken that job at Google.” The brothers looked at each other feeling just as bad for the girl as I did. Sam sighed picking up his laptop he moved towards her.

“Look, Charlie, its okay if you can't do this. I mean you didn't volunteer to do this.” I turned my head to look at him, he had a look of genuine understanding on his face. Something told me that at the end of this all Charlie would be the one to do it, and sure enough, I was right. The boys both moved towards the table a plan already being set into motion as they began to talk about everything that would be needed.

“Well, while you three go over the plan, we're going to need a better undercover car than that thing outside.” I said moving towards the door, “ill be back in an hour, maybe two.” I heard footsteps come up behind me. I turned to see Dean.

“I'll come with you.” he said looking back at his little brother, “You good to get everything prepared here?” Sam nodded. With that, the two of us left the apartment, on the mission to get a vehicle that wouldn't get too much attention outside Roman Enterprise.

“You know I didn't need help on this little mission Dean.” he was driving around the city slowly looking for anything that might work, “I mean I'm practically useless being here it's the least I could do. Turn down here.” Dean followed my instruction turning down a dark and narrow alleyway. The sun was already starting to go down, painting the sky a beautiful pink

“Your not useless,” Dean said stopping the car. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at him, the fading sun kissing his skin, in this light he almost looked to goo to be true. I stared at him a moment taking in his features. The man was truly something else, he was gorgeous. His eyes the perfect shade of candy apple green. Freckles peppered his nose just enough that they could be easily passed over. I cleared my throat as I noticed he was staring at me just as much as I was him. I shifted in my seat slightly.

“There was an electrical company a block up, no one ever questions an electrical van.” there was a tension in the car I couldn't quite place. I opened the car door and got out.

“I recognized your name when you told me it,” Dean started, following  behind me, “I thought I had heard it somewhere but I was wrong.”

“Ok?” I turned to look at Dean confused as to why he was bringing this up all of a sudden. I turned to look at him he was only a few steps away, his gaze burning into me.

“I read it somewhere.” He moved a bit closer, “Its scattered all over my dad's notebook. Why didn't you say something? You knew him.”

“Didn't seem like life-changing information.” I shrugged, behind completely honest with my reasoning.

“That ass dragged you into this shitty lifestyle, that seems like a pretty life-changing to me.” Dean sounded almost mad at the thought. I held my hands up.

“Woah, hold on, your father didn't drag me into this Dean.” He paused for a moment, “Don't you dare think your father was an ass who dragged me in. I chose this life, Dean. It was all on me, I didn't give him much of a choice”

“You chose it? Who in gods name would chose this kind of life?”

“Me, obviously.” 

“You gave up the chance at a normal life? Are you stupid?” Deans words stung slightly. I wasn't so sure as to why he was so hung up on the topic.

“Yes, Jesus Christ Dean why are you so hung up on this?”

“I would kill to have had a shot at a normal life!” He hissed through gritted teeth, “I would have loved to have gone to school, gotten married life in a nice house with a white picket fence. Perfect little brats. I didn't have that chance and here you just threw it away!” I could feel his pain washing over me. I looked at Dean smiling sadly.

“Dean my life was anything but normal,” I said truthfully. The tone of my voice seemed to stop him in his tracks. The anger in his eyes fading. 

“Huh?”

“Before this, before hunting, I had nothing, Dean. No friends, no family. I was nothing.” I fought back the tears that threatened to fall, “No one noticed me. I made no difference in anyone's life. I tried, god knows I tried so hard to change it all, but at the end of the day It was just Me. I was no one, nobody would miss me if I went missing. No one did.” I took a shaky breath in and closed my eyes for a moment trying to regain my composure.

“I-” I held my hand up stopping Dean, I had never said any of this out loud, I was hellbent on getting it all out, I had to.

“When I became a hunter it was different. Sure no one knows who I am, I'm still nobody.” I opened my eyes again, Dean had moved closer, I could feel the heat radiating off his body, “But I am helping people, saving people. I'm making a difference even if no one knows it. I am finally doing something Dean. I'm helping people who need it. Hunting gave my life a purpose.” his eyes searched mine, looking for something to say.

Dean closed the distance between us. His soft lips pressed against  There was passion behind the kiss as if it would wash away all the problems of the world. He lifted his hand slowly brushing across my cheek before tangling in my hair. I relaxed gently placing my hands on his chest, I could feel deans heart racing. His free hand trailed up my side, causing me to shiver. There was a shocking gentleness to his kiss, something I never would have expected. Dean pulled away hesitantly leaning his forehead against mine. His hot breath brushing against my face. Opening his mouth to speak, the sound of his phone ringing filled the silence.

“Seriously…” he mumbled pulling away and picking it up. I didn't move to try and catch my breath again. My whole body felt as though it was on fire. I fought the urge to throw myself at the older Winchester. My eyes followed Dean as he focused on his conversation. The last thing I had expected from this hunt was kissing anyone, let alone one of the Winchesters.

“Alright. Thanks, Sam we'll make our way back.” He placed the phone back in his pocket and looked up at me. Our eyes met making my heart race, “uh, Sam said they're good to go on their end. Just waiting on us now.”

“Right… of course, let's go steal us a car.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please don't be afraid to leave some feedback I promise I won't bite... hard. Sorry for any and all spelling errors, not beta read just all me.


	8. Chapter 8

I was having a hard time keeping my mind on the job at hand as Charlie moved towards Roman Enterprises. I found my running a finger over my lips remembering just how soft Dean's lips were. The two of us didn't talk about what happened when we were in the midst of stealing the van, it had been nothing but silence between the two of us.

“You alright?” Sam's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

“Yeah, I'm good.” I smiled leaning towards him to get a better view of the computer. The van door rolled open as Dean joined us.

“How's it going?” He asked avoiding looking in my direction, the cold shoulder hurt a bit but I was acting no different.

“Great since she set all this up.” sam typed a few things on his keyboard, “Look see this? Dean sat on the opposite side of Sam his eyes watching the screen intensely.

“We can put the cameras on a pre-recorded loop, once that's done Charlie's got about…”

“Fifteen minutes” Sam chimed in leaning back.

“Fifteen minutes ain't a lot of time,” Dean said his eyes flashing to me briefly.

“Charlies good. She can do it.” I assured. Sam and Dean shared a few more words before I gripped Sam's arm tightly. My eyes widening as I noticed something out of place on Charlie. The footage was clear enough to spot the shiny flask sticking out of her bag.

“Sam…” I croaked.

“What what's wrong?” I pointed at the screen. Sam paused the footage and leaned in a bit more to get a better view at what had my heart racing.

“Son of a bitch.” Dean ran a hand over his face, “Bobby.”

“Y-Y-You think h-he uh…”

“Hitched a ride after we told him to cool his jets? Yeah.” Dean snapped, “What the hell is he thinking?

“He's not.” as I spoke my eyes never left the screen.

“So what do we do? Do we call the whole thing off?” Dean shook his head and picked up his phone. After mentioning the flask Charlie looked down at it a sigh of relief coming over the speaker. She took a swig of what I could only imagine was whiskey and thanked Dean for thinking ahead. I was completely on edge knowing that Bobby had done such a reckless thing. I could hear Sam giving Charlie a few words of encouragement before the feed showed her finally entering the building.

“And now we sit and wait,” Sam said leaning back slightly. Both men were watching each camera as she moved through the building. Sam was quick on looping the cameras flawlessly.

“I'm in!” she beamed, “I've always wanted to say that.” I couldn't help but laugh. 

“You're on the clock, move.” there was a bit of silence before Charlie's voice broke through again.

“Hey there's a big ass guard up here blocking the door.” her voice was shaky, “What do I do?”

“Just wait him out.”

“He's not going anywhere.” the boys looked between each other briefly before dean seemed to get an idea.

“Okay, you work there every day, do you know the guy?”

“I guess I've seen him, I've never talked to the guy.” Charlie sounded flustered as she spoke.

“When you see him, Does he look at you or just kind of slide his eyes by?” Dean inquired. I sighed realizing what he was getting at. Charlie started mumbling a few things

“Charlie, you're going to flirt your way through,” I spoke up leaning a bit more towards the phone, I was practically leaning on Sams lap at this point.

“I can't,” she said dejectedly, “He's not my type.”

“Your gonna have to play through that,” Dean said shooting his brother a look. I placed my arms on Sams legs tired of using my core to keep myself up. I felt him place a gentle hand on my back.

“As in he's not a girl…” A look of realization Dawned on Deans face. 

“I'll walk you through this Charlie,” I spoke again, Dean turned the phone towards me slightly. She took a  deep breath and started moving, the sound of her shoes seemed to echo through the phone.

“Start with a smile.”

“Relax, you just got home and Scarlett Johansson is waiting for you” Dean added, there was a pleased hum from Charlie. 

“Hey, bill, Charlie from IT.” She said in a flirtatious way. I nodded in approval. I heard the guard chatting her up slightly.

“Mention his muscles, as him if he works out with all his free time,” I whispered worried that if I spoke to loud the guard might hear. Charlie repeated my words adding her own twist to them. The guard kept talking, mentioning that he went to the gym a few times a week.

“It shows, You look amazing.” again Charlie repeated my words. I felt Dean and Sam's eyes on me.

“You ever do anything else with your free time? Like, take a girl out for a drink?” My eyes were on Dean as I spoke. Dean's eyes shot to his brother's hand still resting on my back. I straightened up, grabbing the phone from Dean as I did so. Charlie's flirtatious tone picked up as she mentioned drinks again with the guard. I heard him agree I smiled and looked at the boys victorious. Charlie made up some excuse about the washroom before leaving the guard behind.

“I feel dirty.” 

“I`ll pay you for your suffering with a free meal, deal?” I asked understanding her discomfort.

“Hell, yes.” her enthusiasm was evident, “The eagle has landed going radio silence.” the shakiness of her voice had me worried slightly. I handed the phone back to Dean biting my lip slightly.

“Guess we just wait,” Sam said slapping his hands onto his knees. I nodded tapping my fingers on my leg, “Your good at that whole flirting thing.”

“I am a woman Sammy.” 

“No I, uh, I mean, I didn't-” he stopped and took a breath, “I mean for a hunter.” I raised my brow at him.

“Saying hunters are shit at smooth talking?”

“Well, I mean…” Sam shot me a look realizing I was just giving him a hard time.

“Believe it or not, it's easier to flirt your way out of trouble with the cops, then it is to explain to them why you're in a graveyard at three in the morning digging up a grave.” Sam and Dean both looked at me surprised.

“Wait you've actually managed that?” Dean blurted the first words he's said to me all night since the kiss.

“Believe me, I was just as shocked when it worked.”

“I mean, makes sense. I mean you're really damn…” Sam trailed off, “ I mean you're not so bad looking.” A strange look crossed Deans face, before I could figure out just what it was it was gone.

“Awe You think I'm purdy.” I teased punching Sam in the arm lightly. He shook his head, his cheeks turning pink slightly. I pushed away from the computer stretching my arms over my head. A soft moan escaped my lips causing both brothers to turn towards me.

“Is that a tattoo?” Sam pointed towards the hem of my pants. I looked down to see my shirt had ridden up when I stretched. I put my arms back down and flashed the younger brother a wink.

“One of many.” Sam nodded slightly. I knew he wanted to ask what it was, “It's a warding sigil.” I pulled down the top of my pants just enough to show the ink on my hip. Sam leaned in curiously. 

“What for?” He questioned moving away. I noticed Dean watching intensely off to the side, his eyes trailing over the bare skin, I felt a warmth shoot through me under his gaze. I cleared my throat and turned my attention back to Sam, covering my bare skin once again.

“Hides me from angels.” I said matter of factly, then I tilted my head slightly, “I never thought of this till now, but aren't you boys rumored to have an angel on your side?”

“How do you know about sigils like that?” Dean spoke up. I looked at him a smug look on my face.

“You don't seriously think you and your brother are the only ones to have come face to face with an angel or two, do you?”

“No, but, most hunters we've come across don't know about many of the sigils, hell we’re still learning.”

“A few years back I got on the wrong angel's radar. Took a bit of research but I found this baby,” I tapped my hip, “Hides me from all angels.”

“What angel?” Sam was genuinely curious. 

“Raphael.” both boys looked at each other in shock.

“The archangel Raphael?”

“The one and only. Royal asshat that guy.”

“What did you do to him?” Dean quizzed moving closer. I could see I had the full attention of both brothers. I ran a hand through my hair letting a breath out.

“I have no god damn idea,” I bit my lower lip, “the one and only time he got close enough to start talking it was all just rambling about a greater plan, and whatnot.” I didn't tell either of them the truth that the archangel seemed to think I was the key to his problem, whatever it was.

“How did you get away from him?”

“Pure wit and my undeniable charm.” I flashed Sam a smile. He simply nodded taking the hint that I wasn't about to explain how I escaped an archangel.

“Well, you don't have to worry about him anymore.” Sam said looking at Dean hesitantly, his brother gave him a slight nod, “Raphael is dead.” My eyes widened.

“Dead? How? WHen?”

“Another angel killed him.” Dean seemed cold when he spoke about it.

“Well thank whoever he was,” I said simply, noticing the change in the older Winchester. He was tense all of a sudden, his lips pulled tight as he seemed to be lost in a not so pleasant memory.

“It's good news sure, but aren't you curious as to why he was searching for you?” Sam pulled my attention back to him. I looked at him his gentle eyes watching me curiously.

“It's never anything good with those douchebags.” Sam shrugged nodding in agreement with my comment, “They all seem to have a giant stick up their ass. Yet to meet an angel whos, not a jerk.”

“They exist,” Sam assured glancing back to his brother who seemed to still be deep in thought. I moved away looking towards some of the extra supplies I had brought with us, the just in case shit goes wrong supplies. I carefully started messing with the solutions of borax tightening each lid as I went along.

“This is awesome,” Dean said finally out of his thoughts, “you know what? New plan, from now on we stay in the van and send in the ninety-pound girl.”

“Dean every chomper on earth knows our face.” Sam moved to help me, “How many do you think are in that building? We'd never make it past the lobby.”

“You know that's been bothering me.” I pondered aloud finishing with the lid on the last jar, “How in gods name do you boys always manage to get on the wrong side of the big bads?”

“What do you mean?” Sam questioned moving to glance at the computer.

“I mean every time shit goes down, you two boys seem to be in the center of it all.” I moved over to Sam, “Y’all are like the biggest bad luck charms around.” Dean let out a loud laugh causing me to jump.

“That's an understatement.” Dean let out a long sigh, “What is taking her so damn long?”

“Shell be fine.”Sam assured his brother, “Or we go in.”

“Get as far as we can,” Dean added. I shook my head.

“No suicide missions when I'm around please, I'll go in.” both brothers looked at me a questionable look on their faces.

“We've got an issue with sending in Veronica Mars, you really think well be okay sending you in?”

“I'm a damn hunter Dean.” I huffed shooting him an evil glare, “I know you boys haven't gotten the chance to see it yet, but I am really god damn good at my job. I don't need a couple of tough guys to protect me, I've made it this far.”

“Alright, calm down kitten.” Dean's nickname causes me to freeze briefly reminding me of Crowley. 

“You alright?” He questioned.

“Hey, guys?” Charlie's voice came through the speakers, I that led the girl mentally saving me from explaining why I was caught off guard by a simple name.

“Talk to me Charlie, what's going on?” I sounded more eager than I intended to.

“Sending you all the flagged DIck files now.”

“Charlie, you are a genius!”Sam exclaimed a huge smile crossing his face.

“I know, its a problem.” I joined Sam's laughter. Charlie went quiet for a few moments before I heard her cuss under her breath. I paused for a moment listening intently for anything. Charlie sounded perky as she began talking to someone else. I held my breath not wanting to risk anything. Both brothers shot each other a glance, I could see from the looks in their eyes, they were more than ready to go charging in at any moment.

“Hey, guys you still there?” I let out the breath I had been holding.

“Yeah what the hell was that?”

“Just my manager,” she started, “the monster!” she emphasized the word monster.

“Charlie its time to get the fuck out of there,” I said urgently. That was a close call, to close for my liking.

“I can't! I've got to act normal,” I could hear her taking a deep breath before she continues, “I told him I've got to work, let's just finish this.” a bunch of files popped up on the screen. I moved closer to the computer once again. I learned an arm on Sams' leg as I squinted at the emails on the screen.

“Looks like they stopped digging days ago.”

“Why?” Charlie questioned.

“Cause he found what he was digging for.” I croaked barely a whisper, “can you check?” 

“Already ahead of you.” She mumbled a few things, going through each email in search of what Dick had found. She relayed to us that whatever it was that he was looking for was already landing and someone was on their way to collect whatever it was. As she gave the boys the details I was already pushing my way past the towards the van doors.

“You boys go, I'm going to stay behind, make sure she has back up if she needs it.” I was already pushing my way through the van giving neither Winchester the chance to stop me. Someone grabbed my arm, I turned to see Sam looking at me concern painted on his face.

“Be safe.” I nodded and moved towards the building, hearing the van take off behind me. I rushed into the building. I   Charlies number on my phone.

“Yeah?” 

 

“Hey it's me, think you can get me up there?”


	9. Chapter 9

It wasn't hard for me to sweet talk my way through the building with Charlie at my side. I had managed to convince the man at the front desk that I was a new employee and Charlie was there to teach me the basics of IT. I stood beside her eyeing her workspace.

“Sorry to get you mixed up in this.” 

“Hey it's fine, I mean saving the world. Kinda like superhero stuff right?” She eyed me nervously.

“Your a lot calmer than most people would be in your shoes.” 

“Well helps when you're trying to impress a hot badass monster hunter chick.” I felt my cheeks redden at her words. I wasn't used to such compliments, I had been hit on before by men at dive bars or the off guy here and there but most of the time the kind words were fueled by booze. When Charlie complimented me it felt genuine like she meant every word.

“Oh.. Heh… I'm hardly a badass.” I stammered.

“Are you kidding me?” she exclaimed, “You kill monsters no one knows about. I mean your like a real life superhero.”

“I mean I guess you kinda fall into the badass category now.”I said with a sense of guilt, I felt horrible that she was dragged into this chaos “Helping save the world and all.” her face lit up at the idea before she quickly shook her head.

“I think I'll leave the real badass stuff you and the boys.” She turned back to the computer, her fingers flying over the keyboard, “so what one?” I let her words hit me realizing what she was asking, I found myself suddenly nervous.

“What?” 

“They may not be my type, but even I have to admit those two are unnaturally attractive.” she winked at me, “So what one are you interested in?”

“I-i'm not into either of them!” I stammered feeling my cheeks burn red.

“Bullshit.” she teased  “but I’ll drop it.” I silently thanked her. Her words rattled around in my mind. She was right, both brothers were unnaturally attractive. My mind went to the kiss with Dean. Clearing my throat I tried to focus on what Charlie was doing.

“Alright…” she muttered under her breath. She pulled out the USB drive and shoved it in her bag. She stood up and turned to me and froze, a small squeak escaping her. I turned to see just what caused her to pause. Dick Roman stood there behind us an eerie smile on his face. His eyes landed on me slowly taking in my features. I felt small under his gaze, knowing exactly what he was. This wasn't like most things I had come up against. This was an ancient creature, he was the leader. A creature so old that information on how to kill them and identify them was almost non-existent. I felt Charlie slink her hand into mine giving it a squeeze. She moved closer to me.

“Charlie,” Dicks voice caused every hair on my body to stand on end, “Whos this lovely lady?”

“Oh hey Mr.Roman.” her voice was calm as if she was talking to another coworker, not a man-eating monster, “This is my girlfriend. She wanted to see what I did at work.”

“You've been keeping her so busy lately.” I chimed in looking to Charlie with a smile on my face, “I just thought I'd stop by.” Dick watched us curiously for a moment. His eyes shot back to me a spark of curiosity in them.

“Oh.. I hope it's not breaking any company rules Mr.Roman.” Charlie stuttered, pretending to be concerned. Dick looked at me once more before his full attention was on the redhead beside me.

“I was hoping I'd find you here.” Dick smiled. His smile seemed forced, as though he was learning how to do it for the first time. Just adding to the creepiness of the monster.

“O-oh. Ill uh, I'll just get out of your hair then.” I sputtered, I didn't want to leave her with this man but I had to play a convincing girlfriend role. 

“No. You stay.” His said with a false cheerfulness, Part of me felt that even if I wanted to leave he would not allow me “Show me what you've found.” Charlie sat back down at her chair fingers once again flying across the keyboard. Dick leaned beside her his eyes focused on the screen.

“So there's nothing about my company?” Charlie shook her head. I head the dull vibration of Charlie's phone as I could only assume, the brothers tried to get a hold of her. I could feel Charlie's nerves from where I stood behind them. I moved casually towards her Dick eyeing me as I moved. I leaned against the desk my back to the screen. I didn't want to give him a reason to suspect me. I played with my nails pretending to be disinterested in the topic.

“I really don't want to rush things here,” I said running a hand gently over Charlie's cheek, she leaned into it closing her eyes, “but we did have dinner reservations. It's our two year anniversary.” I pulled away playing with a strand of Charlie's hair. 

“I'll let her leave after this,” He glanced at me, once again a curious look in his eyes, He didn't move or say anything simply eyed me “What about a Sam or a Dean?” He pulled his eyes from me and back to the screen.

“I'm sorry who?” Charlies attention was back on the task.

“Sam and Dean Winchester.  GIve it a little peak would ya?” she nodded and typed in the brother's names. I tried to remain calm as I heard her hit the enter key, I trusted that she had gotten rid of all damning evidence I was still worried that something might have slipped through. I shivered as the room suddenly dropped in temperature. My eyes darted around the room, this kind of cold spot could only mean one thing.

`Come on Bobby keep it together`I thought seeing no sign of the older hunter. The last thing we needed now was Bobby letting loose on Dick while we were this close to the beast. I prayed silently hoping that he'd be able to remain calm, the lingering dread of him going vengeful in the back of my head.

“Is it me or did it just drop ten degrees in here?” Dick pointed out the obvious cold spot.

“It's a bit nippy, yeah.”

“I'll have maintenance check the AC, I can have you cold now can I.” If the gesture was made by anyone else it could have been seen as kind, but knowing it was Roman himself making the offer churned my stomach. 

“Nothing on those Winchester.” Charlie pointed out as the search completed itself. I stopped myself from sighing with relief.

“If items were deleted from the drive would you be able to tell?” Dicks question caused me to choke on my own spit. Charlie reached an arm out and ran a hand over my back.

“Hey, you okay babe?”

“Y-yeah, sorry,” I looked over at the both of them, dick now watching me curiously, “Choking on my own spit.” I forced a small giggle.

“Not if they were deleted properly.” Charlie diverted her eyes to the screen in front of her. DIck eyed her. There was a tense moment of silence, it felt like it lasted forever, but in reality, it only lasted a few seconds.

“Well, they're crafty” Dick pushed up off the desk now standing straight, “Have this data sent to me.” Charlie nodded already working on sending what she could to the man. I stood up and moved around Charlie, putting myself between Dick and her. I picked up one of her figurines, to hide my true intention of moving spots. 

“So really how did you do it?” Charlie froze, the sound of the keyboard no longer filling the room.

“Uh, do what?” Charlies eyes shot to me as she answered, I could see the fear in them. I was glad I had decided to block her from his view.

“You broke the unbreakable.” Dick seemed on a mission now, “What's the thought process, walk me through it and ex-nay the jargon.” I felt my stomach turn at his request. He wanted to be able to copy Charlie's ways.

“Uhm… Nothings unbreakable really…” Charlie started, “nothings safe if you poke at it long enough.” She forced a smile,

“Nothing's safe, I like that.”

“Well, Mr.Roman is it okay if I steal away your hacker?” I questioned running a hand over Charlie's arm, “As I said earlier it is our anniversary today.” Dick didn't even skip a beat.

“But that isn't what I'm asking Charlie, your spark its one in a million! Believe me, when you've got it you create guns, and pads and viruses and holy crap you can be crafty.” His voice filled the room, “What is that Charlie?” his constant use of her name made me nervous. It was an intimidation tactic I knew that normally it wouldn't bother me at all, but Dick Roman wasn't a normal situation.

“Uhm-”

“Cause I could feed every fact  in your brain to someone else and they still wouldn't be able to be you.” Charlie glanced at me before looking to Dick.

“I guess you can't clone me.” She forced out a small laugh.

“Don't think that doesn't piss me off.” His voice was low now, intimidating. Dicks phone began to ring, he took a second before picking it up. Charlie looked at me as he began to talk to the person on the other hand. I placed a hand on her shoulder reassuring her that it would all be okay. He hung up the phone and looked back at Charlie.

“I think we're onto something here.” She smiled once again, his eyes landed on me then back to Charlie, “Stay here a second will ya? We'll be back in two shakes.” His use of we unsettled me. I watched Dick leave. The moment he was far enough I grabbed Charlies bag and shoved her phone in a pocket.

“Let's get the fuck out of here.” I tossed her her bag and grabbed her arm, leading her towards the stairs. She didn't hesitate following closely behind me. I tried to move slowly at first not wanting to seem obvious how eager the two of us were to leave, but it wasn't long before we were both running down the stairs into the lobby. I pushed against the glass door, only to find it was locked.

“No, no, no!” I hissed, “That fucking ass-”

“Nyx…”Charlie's voice was childlike. I turned to see what she was focusing on. Dick Roman was coming down the elevator, a sinister smile on his face. I moved slightly pushing Charlie behind me. As the elevator hit the ground floor, the doors behind us shattered.

“Bobby... “ I whispered, knowing full well he was trying to help.

“Hold on there Charlie,” Another man started walking towards us. I glared at him as he got closer, I didn't really have a plan other than to keep the girl safe. He darted forward falling into me. I fell back into Charlie a pained groan coming from her. I pushed the man aside, he tried getting up a bit dazed. I once again put myself between Charlie and the Leviathan. The glass doors shattered as Sam and Dean jumped through them. They paused for a moment taking in the situation. The Leviathan in front of me moved closer, a hungry look in his eyes. I swung a punch at the creature only to have him catch my fist, I was shocked by the strength in him. It gripped a bit tighter causing a sharp pain in my hand. He pushed my fist towards my body sending me stumbling back a bit.

“Dean!” Charlie shouted, “hes one of them!” 

“Nyx move!” Dean shouted. I spun around moving towards Charlie. I knelt down at her side examining the arm she was cradling.

“Dammit!” I muttered. I could hear the Leviathan behind me screaming in pain as Dean doused it in borax. Sam ran to my side.

“You ok?”

“I'm fine, help me with Charlie.” Sam scooped the girl up in his arms effortlessly. We all stood there for a moment watching Dick Roman assessed the situation. His eyes landed on me, then trailed over to the brothers.

“That would explain it, your hanging with the wrong crowd kiddo,” Dick moved towards us. Dick didn't make it far before he was shoved violently back. I stood there for a moment staring at the spot he was standing. Bobby appeared with a flicker looking back at us. It wasn't long before he faded away once again. Dick sat up and looked around. He attempted to get up again only to be shoved back. He tilted his head back laughing.

"Dean come on!” Sam urged already moving. Dean rushed past me. I found myself frozen on the spot, Dicks' eyes met mine.

“You can run, but you can't hide, not with that kind of energy.” He flashed me a wink before I felt someone yanking on my arm. I snapped out of it and followed behind Dean his grip on my arm was almost painful. Sam was already in a car with Charlie. I crawled into the backseat beside her. We got some distance between Roman enterprises and us before I Dean finally said anything.

“Charlie, talk to us you okay?” 

“No!” Her voice was shaky. I placed a hand on her shoulder, “Why didn't you kill him?”

“Because we can't yet… but we will.” 

“The really evil ones always need a special sword.” she sounded almost childish, She winced and slowly began leaning towards me, “Ow, okay I'm gonna pass out now.”She laid her head on my lap her eyes closed. I waited a moment watching her before making eye contact with Sam.

“I think she really passed out.” I took the moment to gently feel along her arm, “It's broken.” I stated what we already suspected. Dean let out a grunt. 

“That was close.” I ran a hand through Charlie's hair gently looking down at the sleeping girl, “He was suspicious of her from the moment he saw her tonight.” 

“How did you get away with sticking around?” Dean eyed me through the rearview mirror.

“It was our two year anniversary.” I chuckled, “don't think he really cared if I was there or not.” Silence filled the car. I leaned my head against the window watching shadows fly past.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean drove to a hospital in the middle of the city. He insisted on going in with Charlie to help get her mended. Sam stayed by the car with me. I leaned against the hood watching as the sun slowly started coming up. I heard footsteps approaching Sam was moving towards me two coffees in his hands. He leaned against the car beside me handing me a cup.

“Long night,” He stated, “you did good, kept Charlie safe.”

“I didn't do a damn thing.”

“That's not true, who knows how things would have turned out if you weren't there with her tonight. For all we know Dick would have killed her as soon as he saw the drive cracked.” Sam wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling me into him, “you were probably the only thing stopping him.”

“We would have both been dead if you and Dean didn't come when you did.”  Sam pulled me in closer to him, I leaned my head on his shoulder enjoying the calm moment.

“Hey, I was thinking,” Sam suddenly seemed nervous, “Maybe if one of these days you have some free time, and I have some free time maybe we could do something?” I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked at him curiously.

“Are you asking me out on a date Sam Winchester?” 

“Am I interrupting something?” Dean inquired, Charlie was following close behind him, her arm in a sling. Sam stood up pulling his arm away from me as though I was on fire.

“You feeling okay Charlie?” She nodded getting into the back seat. I moved to follow behind her before I stopped dead in my tracks. 

A sharp overwhelming pain shot through my entire body. I let out a pained cry and stumbled forward. I put my hands out, the concrete digging into my palms as I hit the ground. The blood was pounding in my ears, I could feel my hands shaking as I tangled my fists in my hair, the pain was unbearable. My vision blurred, I blinked rapidly trying to push away the darkness that threatened to overtake me. The pain slowly began to fade into a strange tingling warmth. I could hear Sam and Dean calling my name, but they sounded distant. I leaned forward, placing my hands on the warm ground, my nails digging into the concrete as I tried to calm myself.

As fast as it started the sensation faded. I could feel warm hands on my shoulders. My vision began to clear, the blue of denim filling my view. I looked up to see Sams hazel eyes looking down at me panic etched on his face. My eyes met his, in an instant, he stumbled back the concern replaced with shock. Sitting up I brushed my hands on my jeans trying to rid my palms of the rocks that had stuck to my skin.

“W-what the…” Sam moved closer once again examining my face. He gently gripped my chin his eyes searching mine.

“What are you doing?” My voice sounded rough. Sam let go of my chin hesitantly.

“What the hell was that?” Dean's voice sent a ringing through my ears. I winced rubbing the side of my head looking for some kind of relief from the pain. Sam was still staring at me, a mixture of awe and fear scrawled across his face. A gentle grip caught my attention. I looked to see Charlie looking down at me. The hand of her good arm pulling me upwards as best as she could. My knees felt a bit shaky as I stood. I took a deep breath trying to figure out what just happened.

“You okay?” Charlie's voice was quiet, I nodded at her, “help a girl out!” She raised her voice again, the ringing in my ears was slowly fading. There was a stronger grip on my arm, Dean was holding me steady leading me to the back seat of the car. He helped me sit down and stepped back. Both brothers were now watching me.

“What the hell just happened?” Dean asked again.

“I-I have no idea.” I took in a deep breath, my heart was still beating faster than I liked. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to regain my composure. I opened my eyes again and looked at the brothers, Sam was watching me cautiously.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” I directed at him. His expression changed quickly as he realized his stare was making me uncomfortable.

“Sorry, you just…”

“You had us worried.” Dean said, “You weren't talking. We didn't know what was going on.”

After a bit of convincing, I managed to get everyone to stop staring at me like I was about to blow up. It was hard to brush off the attack like it was nothing. I was just as scared as they all looked. The pain that had taken over me was intense, my mind was racing as I tried to think of what could have caused such a sudden crippling pain. I couldn't get the look on Sam's face out of my mind either. The way he looked at me, the way he examined my face. He had looked at me like he saw something he didn't quite understand.

 

***

Dean and Sam had bought Charlie a bus ticket out of town. I convinced her that it was probably best she put as much distance between her and Dick as she possibly could. It wasn't that hard to a job, the girl was more than eager to get away from the chaos she had found herself thrown into.

“I left your dumb flask on the backseat by the way.” Charlie sounded annoyed when she pointed out the lack of luck the so-called good luck charm had. Dean handed her the bag she had packed. After the hospital, we had made a stop by her apartment allowing her to grab some of her stuff before leaving.

“We can't thank you enough.” Sam started looking for a better way to thank her.

“Actually, you can. Never contact me again, like ever. Deal?” She held her hand out to Sam looking for confirmation that he understood. Sam smile and agreed with her. Charlie turned to Dean and shook his hand as well.

“Keep your head down out there okay?” Dean's voice was soft and kind.

“It's not the first time I've disappeared.” she flashed the boys a coy smile. They both looked at her raising their brows, “You think my name is really Charlie Bradbury?” there was an awkward silence that fell over everyone.

“So… good luck saving the world, peace out bitches.” Charlie turned to walk away and paused turning back to us, “Can I see your phone?” Her eyes were trained on me. I nodded and pulled it out of my back pocket handing it to her. Sam and Dean looked at each other before watching Charlie.

“They can't contact me, but you, you're free to call me whenever you want.” She winked at me before spinning on her heels and getting onto the bus. 

“Seriously you didn't even have to work to get a chicks number!” Dean seemed almost upset by it. I chuckled.

“It's just my natural charm honey.” I could feel Sam still watching me with cautious eyes, he hasn't stopped since the situation at the hospital.

“I have charm too…” I placed a gentle hand on dean's forearm.

“Its okay sweetie, no ones questioning your charm.” I moved away from the brothers smiling, “Well if you boys are heading in a different direction from the cabin I can just find a way back to the cabin and-”

“Wait you're seriously thinking of going off on your own with Dick practically throwing a hit on your head.” I looked between the two brothers. 

“I mean, we just sent Charlie off on her own… I'm a hunter if anyone's okay being alone pretty sure I am a safe bet.”

“I think what Deans trying to say,” Sam started, “Is that we could really use your help with this Dick situation.” I couldn't help but fight back laughter at his choice of wording.

“Listen boys, as sweet as it is, I-” A sharp pain shot through my head, “Son of a mother-” Sam took a step towards me cautiously.

“Hey woah there you alright?” I paused for a moment waiting for the pain to pass before nodding.

“Yeah, no way we're letting you off on your own.” Dean said, “At least stay with us for a few days.”

“Dean…”

“No, I think he has a point if you have one of these little attacks on a hunt on your own that could get you killed.” Sam backed up his brother.

“Listen, I've never had this issue before, I'm probably just sleep deprived. I'll be fine.”

“Well humour me.” Dean persisted. He crossed his arms and gave me a stern look.

“A few days.” I gave in after thinking about it for a moment. I enjoyed their company, and quite honestly I had never had these attack before and they scared me a little, “but only a few days.” I stated once more as if I had to convince them.

“Well, that's settled.” Dean slapped his hands together, “I'm starving. Food? Food.” He moved around the car sitting in the driver's seat.

“I guess we're getting food.” I chuckled, I took note once again of the look Sam was giving me, “okay what is it? You've been looking at me like I'm about to blow since the hospital!”

“I just thought I saw your eyes…” he paused for a moment, “Honestly I'm not sure what I thought I saw, probably just tired forget about it okay?” I hesitated briefly thinking about it before nodding. Dean honked the horn causing me to jump.

“Food!  Common!” rolling my eyes I crawled into the back seat, “You good kiddo?” He turned to me genuine worry on his face. I simply nodded. He didn't push any further accepting my response and drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know. Please leave your feedback letting me know what you think so far! Thank you so much to anyone taking their time to read this!


	11. Chapter 11

After a late lunch, the three of us took no time searching for a place we could safely examine the slab of concrete the boys had managed to steal from Dick. It didn't take long before Sam found an old abandoned warehouse we'd be able to hole up in for a bit. Dean was busy bringing a few things in from the car. Sam had wasted no time sitting on a nearby ledge by a window and propping his laptop open.

“This place is charming.” I joked running my hand over an old table lifting my finger to look at the dust in disgust.

“Only the best for you princess.” I shot Dean an evil glare. He placed the briefcase on the lone table, Sam quickly pulling his laptop to the side. We all stood around the case hesitant at first. Dean opened it up, he pulled out two pairs of safety goggles, handing one to Sam.

“I’ll stand over here,” I muttered noticing there were only two sets of glasses. Dean pulled out a hammer and gave the object a quick hit. Thunder boomed outside. He paused and glanced at Sam. Dean gave it another hit thunder once again ringing around us.

“Does that sound like someone saying ‘no wait stop’ to you?” I chimed in feeling a little uneasy at the perfectly timed thunder.

“Uh…. yeah.” Sam nodded looking a bit unsure.

“Yep.” Dean agreed. The older Winchester shrugged, “Oh well.” with that he hit the slab once more. With each swing of the hammer the thunder rang out around us, lightning illuminating the room. Bits and pieces of the concrete began to break off the slab. I moved a bit closer cautious of the bits flying off. Dean gave it one more hit breaking off the final bits of concrete revealing a tablet beneath it all. Leaning over the table I picked up the slab tablet carefully. Flipping it over I carefully ran my hands over the strange markings all over it.

“What is it?” Dean asked.

“Not any kind of writing I recognize,” muttering I placed the strange tablet onto the table.

“Neither do I.” Sam ran a hand over his face, exhaustion clear on his features. Dean gave his brother a brief glance before clapping his hands together.

“Let's get some sleep, well look at it tomorrow with fresh eyes.” Sam didn't hesitate agreeing with his brother. I simply nodded.

“Uh, right…” Dean stroked his chin, “we uh… we only have two pillows and blankets.” 

“It's alright. I'm not tired.” I moved to sit on the window ledge Sam had been on earlier, “Get some rest, I'll keep watch.” He moved to stand in front of me.

“No, you can have mine. I’ll keep watch.” As the words slipped past his lips he let out a yawn. I chuckled and raised my brow at him. I placed a gentle hand on his arm.

“Sleep Dean.” A warmth filled my body briefly. A strange look crossed Deans face.

“Yeah, your right. I'll sleep.” To my shock, he listened to me without much more of an argument and moved over to where his makeshift bed was. It wasn't long Before the soft snoring of the Winchesters filled the quiet warehouse. The lighting and thunder had calmed slightly outside. I listened to the rain hitting the window beside me. I was exhausted but my mind was to busy to let me sleep. The strange spouts of pain I had today had me concerned. I had never felt anything so intense before. My mind shot to Crowley, this all started after my meeting with him.

I was careful with moving through the warehouse not wanting to wake either brother. I made my way outside the rain barely a drizzle now. I pulled my jacket tight around my body fighting off the cold. I was making my way towards the car when I heard a quiet step behind me. I spun around reaching for the gun tucked away in my pants.

“You dare pull a gun on a friend? I'm hurt!” Crowley placed a hand on his chest, feigning hurt.

“What are you doing here?” I hissed, I was intending on summoning the demon, but the fact that he showed up without a summoning irritated me. 

“You wanted to see me did you not?” a cocky smile crossed his face.

“Does anyone ever want to really see you?” I tried to keep my annoyed exterior.

“Careful kitten, you don't want to anger the king of hell.”

“Why? Are you going to kill me? Cause you really suck at that job.l” within seconds the king was standing mere inches away from him.

“Watch your mouth kitten.” His voice was a low growl sending chills up my spine. I took a deep breath and a small step back.

“What did you do to me?” I asked my voice sounding smaller than I had hoped. The angered look on his face quickly faded. His eyes trailed along my body a surprised look on his face.

“Well, I'll be… It was true.” He said seeming shocked.

“What was true? My god are you always so cryptic? That is not how you impress a girl. Get to the point.” I put my hands on my hips annoyed by his constant refusal to be outright about what he had done to me.

“Oh, my dear Nyx you truly are so clueless aren't you?” 

“Don't test me, Crowley. I do know the exorcism by heart.” An amused look crossed the demon's face, only adding to my irritation more.

“There were rumours flying around about you.”

“Just spit it out!” I hissed, “whatever you did to me i-its causing this pain i - i-”

“My dear, I didn't do anything to you, I simply-”

“Nyx?” Sam's voice sounded distant. Crowley shot me a shrug before vanishing. The loud sig that left me was hard to stop as I felt a wave of annoyance at the sound of Sam's voice. It wasn't his fault I knew that, but that didn't make it any better.

“Winchesters and their timing,” I muttered under my breath. I wrapped my arms around my body not realizing until now just how cold I was. I looked around, noticing the sun was coming up. I was shocked to realize that I had not slept all night, the night had flown by. 

“Nyx! What are you doing out here?” Sam came to stand beside me. He glanced down at my shivering frame and shrugged off his jacket placing it over my shoulders.

“Thanks…” I muttered.

“What are you doing?” He asked once again.

“I was just getting some fresh air.”

“Have you slept?” I looked up at the taller man and shook my head. Sam looked at me with worry. I bumped my shoulder into him slightly.

“Don't look at me like that.” I smiled at him, “I'm fine Sammy. Really, My sleeping schedules all screwy anyway.”

“Let's get out inside, at least it's a bit warmer.” I followed behind Sam

Dean was still sound asleep on his makeshift bed. I glanced around the warehouse letting out an audible sigh. I'd kill for a soft bed and a warm shower, the little things you grew to miss on the road. This wasn't my first time holed up in a dingy place, it was a bit more comforting having a bit of company in such a place. Sam sat down at the table glancing at the tablet once more before typing some stuff out on his laptop. I moved towards him shrugging off his jacket and placing it over his shoulders.

“You can keep it if you need.” He offered.

“I'm good, no wind in here, makes for a bit more warmth than out there.” I smiled. He shrugged and pulled the jacket back over his shoulders, and went back to his laptop. He began playing a news video. It peaked my interest as I heard about the strange happenings that they were reporting. I moved towards sam hovering over his shoulder as I watched the news video with him. 

Shuffling behind me caught my attention. Glancing back I spotted Dean sitting up running a hand over his face. His eyes landed on me, I shot him a small smile my heart racing under his stare. The two of us watched each other for a moment, my eyes darted to his lips before I shifted on my feet looking down at the ground. After a moment of silence from where he was, I heard Dean stand. He shuffled towards a small sink sitting in the corner of the room. My eyes moved back towards the computer taking in as much information as I could.

“Bobby?” I glanced back at Dean, he stood there with a towel in his hand looking at a small metal cup. “Bobby that you?” 

“I think so…” Sam held up an emf meter, the lights indicating the presence of a spirit. My heart sank slightly the reality that Bobby was no longer around the way I wish he was.

“The adventure with roman must have drained his batteries.” mumbling my eyes darted back to the computer trying to ignore the reality of the situation. Dean came to stand by us throwing the towel he was using over his shoulder.

“So what we start the storm heard round the world?” 

“We broke this thing open last night,” Sam pointed at the slab, “Every maternity ward in a hundred mile radius got slammed. Looks like every woman in their last month of pregnancy went into labour” 

“This one goes out to all the ladies.” Dean furrowed his brows letting out a small grunt, he picked up the tablet looking it over briefly, “So, heavyweight signs, omens what do we got?” 

“Easy to assume its writing, nothing I've ever seen and there's nothing online or in any book even closely resembling it.” taking a few steps around the room I listed off what we knew, which wasn't much. 

“Alright… so big daddy chomper lands here grabs himself some dick.” I held back the giggle that threatened to escape as Dean spoke. He continued on about the situation, none of it really making any sense. I felt a lingering warmth start in the back of my head. I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath. Moving towards the small ledge I was sitting on earlier in the night, I rubbed my temples trying to push away the pain that threatened to surface. I was unable to focus on what the brothers were talking about. Sam stood up and started piling papers that had been strewn about the table at some point. Dean moved past me, he stopped mid-stride eyeing me.

“You ok?” Dean was watching me with careful eyes. Before I had the chance to reply Sams phone rang. 

“It's meg.” with that Sam picked it up Dean moved towards his brother dropping the question he had asked me, “What?” There was silence as the person on the other end spoke. A sharp pain shot through my head causing me to wince. I tried my best to hide the pain that was radiating through my head. Sam said something I was unable to focus on, whatever it was caused Dean to speak up.

“When? When?” Deans voice pushed through my head. Sam held the phone out, putting it on speaker, another voice pierced through the pain pulsing through my head.

“Last night, about eight.” A female voice spoke, the pain in my head was slowly fading.

“And you waited till now to call us?” Dean sounded upset. 

“I’ve been busy, with Cas he's just a tad different than when he dozed off okay?” The woman on the other end seemed annoyed, “

“What do you mean different?” 

“Hey Seacrest, guess what not a nurse, just playing one on TV” Dean rolled his eyes, “want answers start driving.” With that, the phone line went dead. 

“Great, so Indiana?” Sam asked pursing his lips.

“Yeah…” Dean paused a moment I could see the thoughts flying through his head, “Eight o’clock last night.” He pointed out.

“Yeah… same time we opened that thing.” The brothers both looked at the tablet, “Well let's start packing everything up and head to Indiana then.” I couldn't help but feel a bit out of place as the two moved around. I moved following behind Sam as he finished placing a few more things into the trunk. Dean came out empty handed indicating that the warehouse was empty, showing no sign that we had ever been there. 

“Listen, boys…” I spoke up, they both looked at me almost as if they had forgotten I was even there, to begin with, “If this is a personal matter or something I can find my way back to the cabin, Y'all can just meet me there when you're done.” 

“No. No. Its fine, you come with us.” Dean didn't even hesitate to think about my offer, “who knows what can happen from here to there. You're sticking with us sweetheart.” I looked between the brothers nervously, Dean gave me a hard stare.

“Okay… okay.” I felt a bit strange going with them, not knowing exactly what I was going into.

***

The drive was silent as usual, Sam had fallen back to sleep, I assumed that the hard floor had not made for a easy sleep. I noticed Dean yawning a few time as he tried to stay focused on driving. The music was just loud enough making for a comfortable background noise. I had notice Dean shooting me the odd glance here and there. We hadn't really spoken since the heated kiss in the alleyway.

“You have questions.” His voice was low sending a warmth through my entire body.

“Whos Meg?” I leaned forward getting a bit closer to behind him, not wanting to wake Sam. I could feel the heat radiating off of him.

“Long story short?” He turned his head slightly If he turned any further his lips would be mere inches from the side of my face.

“Whatever works for you.”

“She's a demon. Was bad, then good, then bad and now I guess she's good again.” 

“Demon?” the shock in my voice was more apparent than I had hoped.

“Maybe one day I can tell you the full story,” he paused for a moment, le licked his lips before continuing, “maybe over a beer, or dinner or something, I dunno.” He seemed to blurt the rest out, like a young boy asking his crush out. I fought back the urge to tease him about it. The Winchesters were well known amongst the hunter community, and hunters liked to talk. There were many stories and rumours about Dean being a real womanizer, to see him seemingly nervous was kind of a cute look on him.

“Whos Cas?” I asked my next question noticing Dean shifting uncomfortably after his last comment.

“An angel.” 

“Ah…” there were stories about the Winchesters having a literal angel on their shoulder, “Wait are the angel and demon working together?” I asked shocked. Dean shook his head. He began to give me the short version of the story. He told me about Sam going to hell, told me about Sam living almost without a soul. I was absolutely invested in the story as he told me all about it. 

“So, he pretty much fixed Sam by taking the problem on himself.” Sam shifted slightly his eyes slowly opening.

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” I smiled at the sleepy-faced Winchester. Sam sat up a bit straighter pushing off himself off the door he had been resting against.

“How long was I out for?” He grumbled running a hand over his face.

“A few hours.” Dean glanced at his little brother smiling, “lucky I had company, we could have ended up in another prank war.”

“Prank war?” Deans mention of pranks peaked my interest. Sam rolled his eyes at his brother.

“We both know id wind up on top again.” Dean mimicked his brother's reaction. I leaned back laughing as the brothers continued to bicker back and forth. I watched them a small smile playing on my face. It was sweet watching the two act like normal brothers. For a brief moment, I could almost forget about the chaos of the world, and the impending danger lurking in the near future. Watching Dean act like the typical big brother, teasing Sam with the odd shove and poke. 


	12. Chapter 12

We pulled up outside a hospital. Sam and I got out of the car. I paused noticing that Dean sat in the car a bit longer. Glancing at Sam he offered me a shrug before Dean finally got out and stood in front of us with an expectant look.

“We going or what?” We followed behind Dean entering the hospital. Dean seemed anxious the closer we got to the area Meg had told them to meet her. I didn't know just how close Dean was with Cas, but from the brief story, I had heard on the drive here. It was fairly safe to say that the angel was probably someone Dean saw as a friend, or family. It was another side of the older Winchester I was surprised to see.

“You know we raced all the way here now I don't know I can't say I'm fired up to see what's left of the guy.” Dean finally spoke up expressing his uncertainty of all this. 

From what he had told me, in bringing Sam's soul back it caused some pretty bad damage. The damage that was later hidden by a sort of magic barrier in Sam's head. Cas had taken down that barrier leading to borderline craziness for Sam, Cas later tried to fix his ways, informing Dean he wouldn't be able to build the wall up again but that he would be able to fix it. In the end, the angel ended up taking on the mental strain, leaving Sam feeling better again but making the angel unable to function.

“You think he remembers it all?” 

“That and I'm guessing whatever hell baggage he lifted off your plate.” Dean glanced around “It's not gonna be pretty.” I trailed behind the brothers a bit, the feeling of not belonging only getting stronger and stronger as we moved through the hospital. I had no real reason to be here other than the fact that Dean refused to let me go back to the cabin on my own. I didn't know the angel, I had no insight as to who he was outside of what Dean said to me.

“Hey excuse me, gentleman.” jumping I spotted an orderly seemed to have come out of nowhere, “And lady, its way past visiting hours.”

“Its okay Abel, I've been expecting them.” Another orderly appeared beside us, she was just a bit taller than I was, she looked at the boys briefly before her eyes landed on me. Tilting her head slightly a smile spread across her face, “and who would this little gem be?” She questioned.

“Stay on track Meg.” Dean sounded a bit defensive as he moved to block her view from me a bit more, “Cas where is he?” Meg's eyes never left me as she tilted her head to the side, turning she moved through a pair of double doors. Sam and Dean looked at each other a silent conversation being exchanged between the two of them. Sam waited to follow behind Meg a bit following in step beside me.

“Be careful around her, ok?” His voice was barely a whisper if there was any other sound in the hospital I would have missed what he said. I nodded, Sam seemed pleased with the simple response and moved once again to stand in front of me following close on Deans heels. We walked through the eerily silent halls of the hospital until Meg stopped at an open doorway. She turned to look at the boys, Dean was the first through the door.

“Hey, Cas?” I lingered in the doorway behind everyone, Meg stood just a few steps ahead of me. She turned to look at me with curiosity. Sam reached around Meg and pulled me forward to stand beside him, giving Meg a cautious look. From this angle, I was able to see who Dean was talking to.

A man stood at the end of the room, staring out the window in the room. The blinds were pulled back just enough that he was able to see out. He was wearing a long light brown trench coat. I eyed it curiously, shocked to see the hospital staff had allowed him to keep something such as that one. I glanced over at Meg, yet again this wasn't exactly a normal situation. The man slowly turned around at the sound of Dean's voice. Under the trench coat, he was wearing the normal hospital garb. My eyes trailed over his outfit quickly before stopping on his face. I was shocked to see he was actually rather attractive. His dark brown hair was unkempt, his eyes a stunning blue I could see even from the distance I was at. A soft smile spread across his face, he had the kind of smile that made you want to instantly smile back. There was a brief pause between the men.

“Hello Dean.” the angel's voice was low and gruff. Sam shifted drawing his eyes to the younger Winchester, “Sam”

“Hey, Castiel” Sam seemed happy. It was the first time I had heard the angels full name. He took a few steps towards the brothers, pausing as he noticed me. He seemed surprised when his eyes landed on my face. He turned to fully face me.

“Arent you curious” Castiel's voice was quiet, laced with silent amazement.

“Your talking… that's… that's great right?”Glancing over at Dean I saw the genuine smile on his face, the hopeful look hard to miss. His voice drew the angels attention back onto him. Sam's eyes lingered a bit longer on me. Once again the two men stared at each other silence falling between them. Castiel lifted his hand, pointing a finger at Dean.

“Pull my finger.” He said slight amusement in his voice. Sam arched his eyebrows, Dean looked down at the finger being pointed at him in confusion.

“What?” Dean looked at the angel as if he had just asked him to do something out of this world.

“My finger, pull it.”  Dean looked at his finger once again then back up to Castiel. He hesitated before finally fulfilling the request. All the lights in the room shattered. I let out a small gasp as I jumped at the sudden commotion around me. Dean and Sam looked around at the now blown out lights. Sam placed a gentle hand on my lower back, looking down at me.

“You alright Nyx?”

“Y-yea wasn't expecting that is all.” My voice was small, pulling Castiel's attention to me once again. His blue eyes watching me.

“I'll get some more light bulbs.” Meg sounded exasperated, indicating this wasn't the first time the angel had pulled such a stunt. Castiel walked over to me tilting his head slightly.

“Nyx.” The sound of my name from him caught my attention. I looked to Castiel his blue eyes gazing intensely down at me. He lifted a finger to my chin tilting it to the side slightly before dropping his hand back to his side. Castiel seemed to be inspecting me. My eyes moved down to my feet, feeling a bit uneasy under the angel's eyes. 

“Uh, Cas?” Dean tried to break the angel's intense inspection of me “Maybe don't stare at the kid like she's some kind of creature?”

“I apologize… curious...” Castiel smiled at the older brother not giving any explanation for what he was just doing. Before anyone could ask any more questions Meg returned with a few more light bulbs. As the light returned to the room Castiel began explaining his recent return to the world of the sane.

“Okay just hang on, Cas let us catch up to you for a second.” 

“So you're saying you remember who you are. What you are.” Sam was sitting on the edge of the dingy little bed. Dean stood not too far off. Bother brothers had positioned themselves on either side of me. I had sat on the mattress of the bed, feeling it sink in under my weight. I gave it a light bounce trying to figure out how anyone could sleep on such an uncomfortable mattress. I had slept on questionable beds before but this won the cake. I could feel the demon's eyes on me since she had finished replacing a few of the light bulbs her eyes hadn't left me. 

“Yes of course!” Castiel turned away from the window he was looking out, “Outside today in the garden, I followed a honey bee I saw the route of flowers, it's all...right there! The whole plan! There's nothing to add.” There was a childlike amazement in the tone of his voice. There was something endearing about seeing such a powerful being, a being normally indifferent to the human word seem so fascinated with childlike wonder. It was as if he was seeing the world through new eyes. 

“You might wanna add a little  Thorazine .” Sam glanced down at the floor as he spoke. Dean looked over at him, both brothers seemed disappointed this was clearly not the state of mind they had hoped to see their angel friend in.

“Right? He's been like a naked guy at the rave since he woke up.” Meg sounded disinterested, yet I couldn't tell if it was just the way she talked or if it was really because she was disinterested, “Completely useless.” Castiel looked towards the demon a smile on his face. If I didn't know better I would say that the angel was fond of the demon

“Will you look at her? My caretaker, all of that thorny pain, so beautiful.” I noticed Meg fighting back the urge to smile back at the angel.

“We've been over this” her voice was laced with her usual tone, “I don't like poetry, put up or shut up” Castiel tilted his head at her.

“Okay! Ehem…” Sam clapped his hands together standing up from his spot on the bed, “So cas you said woke up last night, yes?” Sam moved towards the duffle bag we had deiced was best to carry the slab around rather than baring it to the world when we moved it.

“I heard a ping that pierced me and-” Castiel gave a small shrug, the ever-present smile not fading from his face ” Well you wouldn't have heard it unless you were an angel at the time.”  

“Its also when we opened this.” I pointed at the duffle bag Sam was offering to Castiel. He glanced down into the bag letting out a puff of air.

“Of course, now I understand.” Castiel grabbed the bag from Sams grip.

“Understand what?” Sam asked.

“I guess that makes sense.” the angel tilted his head laughing slightly “If someone was to free the word from the vault of the earth it would end up being you two.” the tone of his voice was almost matter of fact as if every question to follow would be pointless. He placed the bad on the window sill holding up what he had come to call ‘the word’. 

“Oh, I love you guys!” Castiel wrapped his arms around the brothers, pushing up slightly on his toes so he was able to drape his arms over their shoulders. Sam and Dean looked at each other uncomfortably. Sam muttered something giving the angel a quick pat on the back before pulling away. Deans eyes darted towards me as he rolled his eyes. I couldn't stop the smile from spreading across my face. I had learnt one thing in my time with the boys, they did not like hugging and if they happened to initiate the hug you should feel special, because its rare. There was a moment of uncomfortable okays and uhms coming from both of them before they managed to pull free of the angels hug.

“Y-you said something about ‘the word” gesturing towards the slab still in Castiel's hand, I took a step towards him, “is that what's written on there?” 

“Did you know that a cat's penis is sharply barbed along its shaft? I know for a fact the females were not consulted about that.” Castiel gazed at me with a completely serious face as he spoke. I opened my mouth to speak and stopped, unsure just what to say. My eyes darted around the room, everyone looking at me with just as much confusion on their faces. The angel turned his back on us going back to the window he seemed to favour. He was flipping the slab over in his hands.  
  


“Cas please, we're losing ground out there, okay? We need your help.” Dean took a few steps until he was just behind Castiel, “can you not see that?” Sam was looking at the man his brows furrowed together with concern.

“This is the handwriting of Metatron.”

“Y-your saying a Transformer wrote that?” biting my bottom lip I fought the urge to laugh at Sams statement.

“That's Megatron…”Dean interjected.

“What!”

“The uh… the transformer that's Megatron.” Sam looked at me still looking completely lost.

“What?”

“Meta-a-tron.” Castiel broke the name up, he turned to face us, “He's an angel. The scribe of God He took down  dictation when creation was being formed.”

“That's the word of God?” My voice rose slightly as I tried to wrap my head around the idea. The brothers looked at each other, their faces probably matching what mine looked like.

“One of them, yes.” 

“Well, w-what's it say then?” Sam seemed flustered as he tried to get the words out.

“uh….Tree…” Castiel held the tablet at an angel looking at it. His eyes drifting between the brothers and I, “Horse? Fiddler crab? I don't know I can't read it. It wasn't meant for angels.” Castiel turned to fully face us, shrugging.

“Okay this all sounds bad,” the sudden sound of another voice caught me off guard, I looked over to Meg, I had forgotten she was there in all this time, “What are you two jackasses doing with the word of God?” She uncrossed her arms and moved towards Castiel “Let me see that thing.”

“Back off Meg.” Dean moved closer to Castiel ready to fight if the demon insisted on pushing further. Castiel's eyes landed on me, he looked much like a child watching his parents fight. I forced a small smile for the angel trying to make him feel a bit better about the impending fight sure to happen.

“Guys…” My voice was quiet. I could see the discomfort on the angels face as the tension in the room seemed to grow.

“It's my ass too!” Meg's voice got louder.

“Guys…” I spoke up a bit louder trying to get their attention. 

“Back off,” Dean growled once more.

“Dammit! Enough of this demons are second class citizen crap!” Meg was yelling now.

“Don't like conflict.” Castiel finally spoke up vanishing seconds after the words left his mouth. The word of God he was holding crashing to the ground. A small gasp left my mouth as it shattered into three pieces.

“The hell was that!” Dean raised his voice.

“You heard him he doesn't like conflict.” I pointed out. 

“He's down in the day room now, I guarantee it.” Meg glanced down at the tablet.

“Alright I'll go handle cas, “Sam, will you please pick up the word of God?” the tone of Deans voice was laced with annoyance at how the whole situation was unfolding. Dean left the room shaking his head as he turned the corner. Sam knelt down and started picking up the pieces.

“What are you guys caught up in now?” Meg looked from me to the younger Winchester, “Sam I deserve to know.” Sam kept quiet, I could see a slight hesitation in his movements as he thought about Meg's words.

“Sam… I mean…” I wanted to agree with the demon, but I also didn't want him to think I was picking sides. As much as I hated to admit that Meg deserved to know, she did. The more people on our side the better our chances. 

“Do yourself a favour, don't try to reason with the Winchesters, it never works.” Meg looked down at Sam once more giving him the chance to tell her what was happening, “Okay fine. Il hit the road then. Let me just go get my angel.” She grabbed her jacket and stopped at the door briefly letting the last of her words linger in the air before moving. Sam looked up at me and let out an annoyed huff of breath. He stood up and darted after Meg, I followed close on his heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop y'all are still enjoying this. Let me know what you think! Thinking about perhaps keeping it going up to the current season, let me know your opinion! Thank you so much to everyone taking the time to read this.


	13. Chapter 13

“Meg! What are you talking about? Stop!” Sam yelled after her. His long legs making it easy for him to catch up to the demon. Meg slid her jacket over her arms, stopping at a set of doors she turned to look to Sam.

“We both call who do you think Cas will come to? I'm guessing me, you heard him thorny beauty blah blah” Her eyes darted to me briefly, “unless, perhaps it was you.”

“Wait what?” Sam paused for a moment looking from Meg to me, I shrugged my shoulders at him just as lost with Meg's words.

“So clueless,” She grinned, “I’m the saint who stayed with him, he owes me. His words.” My mind lingered on her words, why does she think Castiel would choose me over the brothers he has known for much longer. I couldn't stop the anger from forming in the pit of my stomach, I was getting really tired of everyone being so cryptic. 

“Okay, so what about what he owes us?” Sam ignored the statement.

“Well, work on him a little. Maybe he'll start crushing on you too hot stuff.”

“What are you gonna do with a broken angel?” Sam was getting more and more annoyed as he spoke, “Don't be stupid.

“I'll get power where I can get it” Meg spat back at him. I could hear footsteps fading, a door closing behind us. 

“Uh, Sam?” He had turned to look behind us. He moved first darting into the room we had left the word of God.

“What the hell.” The duffle bag was missing. I started moving pushing past Meg who was standing at the door. I could hear Sams heavy footsteps following me, it didn't take long till he was moving past me. He slammed against the hospital doors. A small man stood holding the duffle to his chest. He looked lost. The thief turned around his eyes widened as they landed on Sam. 

“Hey!” Sam shouted. The smaller man didn't hesitate running the opposite direction. The two men run around in the grass. The smaller man was smart moving back and forth instead of a straight line making catching him harder for Sam. 

“We should probably do something.” Meg stood beside me watching the commotion, “I mean you should do something.”

“Me? Why not you?” Meg looked at me a look of disbelief on her face.

“I've helped those jackasses plenty.” I rolled my eyes at her comment and moved across the grass. I watched the shorter man for a moment guessing the general area he was heading. Standing in his path I held out my arm bracing myself for the impact. Wincing I felt him crash against my arm, falling onto his back with a dull thud on the grass. Sam stopped a few steps behind panting heavily.

“Not a demon, or a chomper.” Megs sauntered towards us, “What the hell are you?”

“I'm Kevin Tran. I'm in advanced placement, please don't kill me.” I looked down at the kid. He looked completely terrified, though I didn't blame him he was just chased down by a giant of a man. I held my hand out to Kevin. He looked at it cautiously.

“I'm not going to kill you,” I said softly. He reached out and grabbed my hand, his other arm wrapped tight around the bag. The moment he was back on his feet his other arm wrapped around the bag keeping it close to his chest. Sam reached out trying to pull the bag away. Kevin held on tight.

“I'm sorry.” Kevin whimpered, “I'm sorry I don't know why but I can't let go of this” Sam tugged once more at the duffle bag before his hands fell to his sides. He looked at me as if I had the answer to whatever was happening, I offered him a slight shrug just as lost as he was.

“Let's go back inside, were more exposed than I care to be out here.” Meg looked at Sam then at Kevin. She tilted her head back towards the hospital. Sam seemed to think it over for a brief moment. Nodding he placed a firm hand on Kevin pulling him back towards the building. I moved to take a step forward, Meg moved in front of me.

“Who are you?” Her words caught her off guard.

“Nyx last name none of your business.” 

“I'm sorry, let me rephrase that.” Sarcasm laced her voice, “What are you?”

“A hunter?”

“Enough with the smart ass remarks. Your energy, the power practically rolls off you. What are you?” Meg's stare was hard as her eyes traced along my face. I looked at her not sure what she was talking about. 

“Listen I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just me. Nothing special. I don't know what you think your feeling or whatever but you're mistaken.” I moved to push past her. She reached out grabbing my arm with a bruising strength.

“I'm not wrong. I know what I'm feeling.”

“Nyx? Meg!” Sams' voice caused us both to look towards him. His eyes searched my face, looking for some kind of sign that I was in trouble. Meg's hand dropped from my arm. Her eyes burning into me as I avoided her gaze and started walking towards where Sam was standing, Kevin at his side. Kevin looked like a lost child, his eyes wide, darting around frantically. 

We moved through the hospital, the silence that surrounded us made me uneasy. Kevin was still holding the duffle bag as if his life depended on it. Picking up my speed, I walked beside him placing my hand on his shoulder. He jumped letting out a quiet whimper, I offered him a gentle smile.

“You okay kid?” I did the best I could at managing a comforting tone.

“I don't know what's happening.” He whimpered. I gripped his shoulder a little tighter, not sure just how to comfort the kid. Telling him everything was going to be alright, was a lie. There was no knowing what Kevin had gotten in the middle of. My eyes darted to Meg, she was staring ahead the usual annoyed look plastered on her face. We turned down a few hallways before ending up back in Castiel's room. Kevin sat on the bed, Sam stood in front of him watching him curiously.

“You really stepped in it kid.” Meg moved to stand behind him, “Oh man.” She looked up at Sam smiling.

“Whyd you take it? How did you even know where it was?” I asked noticing the concerned look on Sams' face. Kevin looked from Sam to me hesitating for a moment as he tried to think of the best way to describe his actions. He looked up at me, my heart broke for him, the look of utter helplessness etched into his features.

“A-all I know is… t-this is for me..” he looked down at the bag, “ I'm supposed to keep it.” licking my lower lip I nodded running a hand through my hair. I   wrap my head around what was happening, who was this kid, why did he so desperately want the word of God.

“Good luck.” I shot Meg a deathly glare as the words left her mouth. She smiled at me. I wanted nothing more at that moment to rid the world of her. There was no emotion coming from her as she spoke, no empathy towards Kevin. I shook my head, why would I expect anything more from a creature of hell.

“You don't know what it is?” Sam asked curiously, “open it.” Kevin finally pulled the bag away from his body, his hands shaking as he did so. I looked up at Sam, as he watched Kevin carefully pull on the zipper. He pulled out two pieces of the broken tablet. He hesitated a moment looking up at Sam before back at the objects in his hands. Carefully he put the two pieces together there was a faint click in the room as the pieces seemed to glue themselves together. I stared in awe as he pulled out the third piece, once again the pieces fell together perfectly. Kevin looked up at me in shock, I tried to remain calm as I looked at the tablet, it was in one piece once again as though it had never been broken.

“C-can you read it?” Meg seemed a little unnerved now.

“I-ts writing…”

“Yeah, we get that,” Sam said almost sounding impatient.

“Whats leviathan?”

“What? You can read that?” I tried to keep my voice steady, even for me this was all a little too weird, “What does it say?” I moved to sit beside Kevin watching him carefully as his eyes focused on the word.

“It hurts a little, like looking through somebody else's glasses, but I think it's about Leviathan, how it came to be…” Kevin looked towards me his eyes searching my face for some kind of answer, “God locked them up far away right? Like, in a jail because of they're so… they're, they're real aren't they?” I nodded. He looked up to Sam.

“Yeah, Kevin… They are, and they're here.” Kevin looked close to tears as Sam spoke, “does it say anything on how to kill them?”

“Yeah cause that's kinda been a problem,” I added. Kevin looked back at the word his fingers tracing over the symbols.

“I-I don't know, its hard to focus. Its hard to focus on it for too long.” A strange overwhelming feeling came over me, something wasn't right.

“Somethings not right…” I whispered standing up. I looked over at Meg her eyes now fully black, she looked over at me backing up slightly, she was feeling the same thing.

“Sam…somethings coming…” Sam looked at me confused.

“What?” The lights in the room began flickering. I stood close to Kevin ready to protect him if need be, I wasn't sure what I was feeling but, I knew it bad news. Kevin looked up at Meg screaming and moving back on the bed as he noticed her eyes, now inky black. Sam tried to reassure him but before he could calm him the sound of breaking glass filled the room. All the hairs on my body stood on end as I spotted a blond woman now standing in the room. There was a man standing by the doorway of the bathroom. Both made my skin crawl, I could feel a demanding presence coming from them. The power in the room was almost electric, it was overwhelming, a feeling I had never felt before. 

“Angels…” I muttered.

“Demon.” She hissed glaring at Meg. With a flick of her wrist, Meg went flying against the wall, she fell to the ground the drywall falling around her. The woman's eyes landed on me brief shock on her face, just as soon as I saw it the look vanished, she looked towards Sam.

“A demon whore and a Winchester, again.” her eyes landed on me once more, ”Step away from the prophet.” Sam looked at Kevin shocked, everything seemed to have fallen into place. Kevin was a prophet of the lord, I had never met one but I had heard of them. Kevin looked up at me then to the blonde lady.

“Me?”

“Sole keeper of the word on earth, we are here to take you.”

“What do you mean take?” Kevin was pressed firmly against the wall, holding onto the word tight. 

“Kill the demon and her lover,” the other angel looked towards me.

“And her?”

“We will take her as well.” I shot the angel a glare before movement from Meg caught my attention. She was muttering something about not being Sams lover before swinging out her arm, cutting the male angel on his hand, a brilliant light shining from the wound.

“Where did you get that?” The female seemed angered to see a demon carrying an angel blade. She closed the distance between her and Meg. The familiar sound of wings filled the room, I looked over to see Castiel in the doorway, a lopsided smile on his face. The angel who had been hurt whispered Castiel's name as though he were seeing a ghost.

“HI…”

“You're alive!” Castiel shrugged looking around the room, almost seeming at a loss for what to say.

“You” the blonde turned to face him, a look of both anger and betrayal on her face.

“Hello, Hester.” she began moving towards Castiel.

“You smote thousands in heaven. You gave a big scary speech and then you were gone.” She stopped a few steps from Castiel her voice wavered slightly, “What the hell was that!”

“Well rude for one,” I rolled my eyes at the Angels' bad attempt for adding humour to the tense situation.

“Where have you been?” The other angel in the room spoke up finally. I looked around the room noting that Dean was missing out on everything happening, I closed my eyes hoping the older Winchester would end up showing up with a way out of this mess, hopefully with Kevin in tow.

“Oh Inias, Hester, I know you want something, answers. I wish I could be that. There are still many things I can teach you, I can offer, um… well, perspective!” Castiel looked between the two angels a pained look on his face, he flashed a forced smile and held up his hand, “ Here, pull my finger! Uh, uh Meg will get another light and ill blow it out again, this time it'll be funny, and well all look back and laugh.”  it was painful watching Castiel struggle with the situation, he truly wanted to make it up to his brothers and sisters, but truly had no idea how to deal with the situation presented to him. Kevin whimpered beside me, I placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to give some form of comfort.

“Your insane” Hester whispered looking at Castiel in disbelief.

“Hey! Heads up sunshine!” Deans voice filled the room. He pressed his hand against something outside the door. A blinding light filled the room, causing me to hold an arm up to cover my eyes. I kept a hand on Kevin's shoulder, assuring that he was still there through the sudden blindness. The light faded. I moved my arm from my eyes slowly, glancing around the room. The angels were now missing. 

“What was that?” I gasped.

“All angels blown back to their corners,” He gave me a quick once-over, “We got like, three, four hours tops.” Meg moved closer to the brothers. The angel blade still ready in her hand.

“Meg where did you get that?” Sam pointed at the blade in her hand. She looked at it and shrugged.

“A lot of angels died this year -”

“What's happened!” Kevin screamed cutting Meg off, “What's happening?” He repeated panting heavily as he looked at everyone in the room. His eyes landed on me searching for an answer. Dean looked around Sam's eyes landing on Kevin.

“What is that?” he asked looking at his brother.

“Its uh, Kevin Tran,” Sam looked at Kevin then to Dean, “He's in advanced placement,” Sam repeated the exact words Kevin had first said to us. Sitting down carefully beside him i bit my lower lip trying to think about what to say to him. I looked between the brothers before going into a crash course about the dirty secrets of the world. I explained the world of a hunter, told him about angels and demons, and finished the nightmare with the leviathans. Kevin was now sitting a little less tense on the bed, rocking slightly back and forth. His hand idly running over the tablet.

“So these leviathans, these monster, are real?” Kevin was trying to wrap his head around everything, “And angels? with wings?” Sam had shifted to lean against the window sill at some point as I was explaining everything I could to Kevin.

No, uh no wings, no anything.” Sam shrugged.

“No junk, junkless, so Kevin, you can read the chicken scratch on the God rock?” Dean glanced towards the tablet, “thats back in one piece I see.” Dean didn't give Kevin a second to respond as he asked if there was a way to kill the leviathans somewhere in the writing. Kevin looked at me for some kind of help.

“Dean if you're going to question the kid give him a chance to reply.” Dean's eyes landed on me, I felt my body heat up under his gaze.

“I don't know what your saying but it seems kind of like an in case of emergency note,” Kevin looked to me, it seemed as though he was warming up to me, though with his choices of people to rely on, i was probably the least intimidating to him, “What did they mean by Prophet?”

“Oh no really?” Dean looked for some kind of confirmation in what Kevin had said.

“Yeah, yeah. That's what the angel said.” Sam confirmed.

“I don't want to be a prophet!” Kevin whined.

“No, you don't at all.” I glared at Dean, his unsupportive words towards Kevin was not needed at this moment. We had just turned the kids' life upside down, he wouldn't know normal again until he died. The last thing he needs right now is someone confirming the end of his life as he knows it.

“The angels want little boy blue because he's a prophet,” Meg started, there was a mischievous look in her eyes as she spoke. “But why did they want to take your little girlfriend?” Dean looked from Meg to his brother before settling on me.

“They wanted to take you with them? Why?” 

“Beats me,” I muttered trying to avoid the situation, there was too much going on. Too much to try and wrap my head around.

“When do angels ever make any sense?” Sam pointed standing from his spot by the window.

“Gentlemen, we gotta start running and hiding, or do you want to tangle with those winged nuts twice?”

“I'm sorry, did you say we?” I questioned dryly. She arched an eyebrow glaring at me.

“I'm on the angel's radar now,  you think I don't need a little safety in numbers?” I searched the faces of the brothers, looking for someone to reject her request, to tell her to get lost. Neither brother moved to do or say anything. Crossing my arms I pressed my lips together fighting back the urge to argue with the demon. 

“Alright well go to Rufus’ cabin, the kid can do his book report there.” There was a wave of annoyance that rushed through me as I glared at the smug smile that Meg flashed me. Dean was the first out the door, Meg close behind. Sam paused giving me a questioning look.

“You okay?”

“I don't like her.” I stated simply realizing just how childish I sounded, “I don't trust her Sam, not even a little bit.”

“Trus me neither do we, but right now she has a point. We have bigger problems to deal with right now.” 

“She's a demon for christ sake, Sam… A demon! That thing that you hate more than finding out your chocolate chip cookie has raisins.”

“Awe now that hurts, why all the hate?” I turned to see Meg had returned to grab her jacket. 

“Why don't you go play in traffic?” Pushing past her I stormed through the halls. There was a chance I was overreacting, but I couldn't understand why the brothers were even considering having this demon so close. Taking a few deeps breaths I stood under the night sky taking a moment to collect myself. The brothers were not stupid, I knew there was a reason for their actions, but that didn't mean I was going to like it anymore. I felt a firm hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Sam looking down at me, a knowing look in his eyes.

"What's going on?"

"Other than complete chaos?" I huffed.

"No I mean with you, why do the angels want you?" I felt my heart skip a beat, I felt like a child caught in a lie, "even Meg has an interest in you." 

"Well like...." My voice trailed off as I looked up a the sky, "I don't know whats happening Sammy...somethings wrong with me I can feel it but, I don't know what it is." There was no point in hiding it, I knew no more than he did. Something was going on with me. He was there when Meg hinted at it, and he saw the way the angels looked at me. 

"We will figure this out." something about the way he said it was comforting, knowing that he wanted answers just as bad as I did. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders giving me a light squeeze.

"Lets focus on some dick for now," I forced a smile, trying to display more confidence then I was feeling, "hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"Lets keep this between us okay?" There was no solid reason behind why I wanted to keep it between us, deep down I knew it was probably stupid to keep it hidden from anyone, but I didn't want anyone to look at me like some kind of freak. I tried to convince myself it was all about everyone else, but at the end of the day, I was more concerned about the way the older Winchester would treat me. I had no idea what was going on. All I knew was that there was a reason why certain creatures had grown an interest in me. My mind darted to Crowley, I looked up at Sam, if there was anyone I could be honest with, it was him.

"Hey! You two coming or what?" Deans voice caused me to jump. I moved away from Sam determined to find a moment to pull him aside when everything settled down to tell him about my meeting with the king of hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you once again to anyone taking their time to read this, I hope you are still enjoying. If you see any errors I apologize, I try to catch as many as I can but some do slip through. Thank you once again!


	14. Chapter 14

We had driven through the night, trying to put distance between us and the last places the angels had seen us. I was wedged in the back seat between Meg and Kevin, hating the fact that I was so close to the demon. Kevin had faded off to sleep. Resting his head against the window. The sun was slowly coming up, chasing away the darkness.

“We're gonna have to stop for gas,” Deans gruff voice broke the silence that shrouded the car. 

“Let's make it quick, yeah?” Meg muttered with her usual disinterested tone.

The gas station was nothing special, truckers stop from what I could see.

“I'll go in get some food, and drinks. Want a coffee?” Sam was looking at me, I nodded. The caffeine would do me some good, my lack of sleep was starting to catch up to me. Meg followed Sam into the store. Leaning against the car I glanced over at Dean, who to my surprise was already looking at me. Instantly my eyes darted to his lips, remembering the kiss we shared. I felt my body tingle at the mere thought of it.

“Didn't think you'd have this kinda fun with us now did you?” His voice kept me from drifting to far into the memory.

“Well, it is certainly a change from the usual.” I kicked my foot out slightly, “You boys sure do manage to get into trouble.”

“What can I say I like a little danger.” He flashed me a lopsided grin, I felt my heart skip.

“Do you boys ever have any downtime?”

“Here and there.” He shrugged, “You always hang out with the bad boys?” There was a teasing tone to his voice. I rolled my eyes at him.

“I see no bad boys here sweetheart.” I winked at him. He placed a hand on his chest feigning hurt.

“I'll have you know I cross the street without looking!”

“Ohh, such a rebel. ” Giggling I turned to see Sam coming out of the store struggling with three coffees in his hands. Moving quickly around the car I grabbed one from his hand. He handed the other to Dean, a worried look on his face.

“So we got another wrinkle.” Sam looked between Dean and me, “Looks like Kevins gone missing, its gone federal. Wheres Meg?” He dragged out the last word. Running my hand through my hair I let out an annoyed sigh. 

“I'm here.” the demon came out from behind the gas station, I eyed her suspiciously.

“Great so were kidnappers now?” I huffed.

“Not if we shut up about it, who'd we kidnap?” I glared at Meg and crawled back into the car, careful to not wake Kevin. Everyone else seemed to have the same idea, each getting into the car as quiet as one could. 

We drove once again through the day. I watched out the window, as the sky slowly darkened as the time went on. No one spoke much, except for the odd comment here and there from Meg, no one ever really gave her a solid answer to anything she said.

“Hey what was that back with the angels? How'd you blow them to Tim buck two?” I asked leaning forward.

“Its a sigil,” Dean stated simply.

“No shit!” I gasped sarcastically.

“I mean what was it?” Sam searched around before pulling out an unused napkin and a pen. I watched him curiously as he began scribbling on the paper. He handed it to me. The symbol was simple enough to replicate if need be.

“It needs to be done in your own blood if you ever use it,” Sam pointed out, “As far as we know it works on all angels. Pretty sure it prevents angels from using their wing for a while after being banished.” 

“Well, that's useful.” I sat back still looking at the marking on the napkin. Kevin began to stir beside me. He lifted his head from the window looking around the car in a daze. Meg leaned forward a little, giving her a view of the groggy prophet.

“Oh god!”

“What?” She asked almost offended.

“Nothing, nothing, just my life.” Kevin muttered, Meg's cell began to ring, “Girlfriend, my mom's car, Kevin kept talking mainly to himself now.

“Yeah, yeah Castiel it's me.” I looked at Meg. I noticed both brothers straighten slightly at the sound of their angel's name.

“Cas?Cas? Where is he?” There was an underlying worry in Deans voice as he spoke, turning his head briefly to look at Meg.

“Shut up!” Meg hissed, “No Cas, you talk.” Meg's voice was uncomfortably soft for her.

“Perth?” Meg repeated what Castiel had said aloud, keeping us all up to date on the information she was receiving.

“Perth? As in Australia?” Dean asked. There was a brief pause as Meg listened to Castiel on the other end of the line.

“What dogs?” Meg moved the phone slightly, “He says he's surrounded by angry dogs.” She went quiet once again listening to the Angel.

“A man in a trench coat in the middle of a dog track, sure that's a sight to see.” I chuckled imagining Castiel completely clueless in the middle of a dog race. Sam looked back at me smiling.

“He's at a dog track in Perth.” Meg stated, “listen, were on highway ninety-four, north of st. Cloud Minnesota just passing mile marker ninety-seven.” as soon as the words left her mouth the sound of wings fluttering filled the car. Suddenly the space I had assured between Meg and I was filled with Castiel. Kevin gasped at the sudden appearance, Castiel looked past me and at the prophet. 

“Kevin this is Castiel.”

“Your one of the angels,” Kevin asked cautiously. Castiel reached around me with one hand and tapped Kevin's nose. He smiled and pulled away looking to Meg.

“Meg, are you hurt?” Castiel asked.

“Shut up.” I took notice of the strange look that crossed Meg's face. I fought back the urge to laugh, if I didn't know any better I'd have thought the angel was growing on her. Castiel's blue eyes met mine, I leaned into Kevin a bit not used to being so close to someone.

“Are you hurt, Nyx?” 

“N-no.” I stammered, I felt exposed under his stare as though he was looking into my very being. 

“That's good, how are the headaches?” I looked at him, mouth agape.

“How do you know about that?” I whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Castiel gently placed a finger on my forehead, a warmth shot through me. The angel let out a soft hum as though he had found something interesting.

“Cas! What happened back there? Who were those guys?” Dean's voice interrupted whatever Castiel was doing. He dropped his hand and looked towards Dean. Castiel leaned forward.

“They're from the garrison, my old garrison. Looks like Hester has taken over. We were assigned to watch earth. ” there was a childish excitement in Castiel's voice, as he continued he leaned back and looked over at me “Often it was boring. Your wars are very boring. Sex, repetition, anyways, I was their captain, isn't that strange?”

“Cas why are they pissed at us now?” Sam shifted in his seat slightly looking at Cas.

“Those racing dogs were absolutely miserable.” Castiel no had his attention on Meg, talking about the dogs at the race track.

“Cas! Don't make me pull this car over! Why are angels after us?” Dean raised his voice slightly, I fought back a smile as he spoke, sounding much like a scolding father.

“Are you angry? Why are you angry.” Castiel looked over at Dean a childlike look on his face, I couldn't help but find it kinda cute.

“No, I'm…” Dean let out a slow steady breath, “please could we just stay on target.”

“There's no reason for anger, they're only following protocol. If the word of God is revealed, a keeper of the word will awaken.” Castiel turned to Kevin smiling, “Like this hot potato here.” he Castiel once again leaned over me tapping Kevin on the nose.

“Please stop that,” Kevin slapped the angel's hand away. Castiel dropped his hand looking slightly hurt by the rejection, but just as quick as it happened he bounced back.

“Anyway, garrison code dictates you take the keeper to the desert to learn the word away from men.” I felt Kevin tense up beside me at Castiel's words. I didn't entirely blame him, being dragged off by angels, to a dessert nonetheless sounded unpleasant. 

“What sense does that make?” I spoke up, “I mean if that thing has a way to kill leviathans on it, we need it.” Castiel's arm rubbed against mine as I felt him shrug. 

“God and his shiny red apples.” He looked back at me as he spoke tilting his head slightly as he did so, once again the angel made me feel like he was inspecting me.

“I can't live in the desert!” Kevin's voice was panicked “ I'm applying to Princeton!” I looked at the prophet in disbelief. In everything that was happening, he was worried about his school choice. 

“You literally just found out about angels, demons and the things that go bump in the night and you're worried about Princeton?” I asked couldn't help but look at him like he was crazy. He looked at me with a blank face.

“Okay, you know what? Screw the garrison.” Dean asserted, “we need the tablet to end Dick Romans soylent us crap.” 

“If you want the word, you'll have to duck Hester and her soldiers” Castiel pointed out a matter of factly. 

“We got you in our corner right cas?” Sam didn't seem very sure of the question. Castiel sat back fully, he no longer had his cheery smile on his face.

“I don't fight anymore, I watch the bees.” Sam and Dean looked at each other both trying to wrap their heads around this new version of Castiel. Dean hadn't told me much about him, but from what he did tell me this was definitely not the same angel.

“The angels want you just as much as the prophet,” Castiel spoke low as he leaned into me, his hot breath brushing against my cheek. I turned to look at him his face uncomfortably close. His eyes bore into mine. I wanted to ask him so much more, but I also didn't want everyone in the car to wonder what we were talking about. The serious look on Castiel's face vanished as he turned to face forward again. The angel began talking about bees, and the beauty of their work. I had fazed him out ignoring his rambling. 

***

Everything around me was dark, yet I could see the silhouette in front of me. I tried to call out to the figure but nothing came out of my mouth. The figure moved slightly, tilting its head.

“They have found you.” the voice was low, almost soothing as it spoke.

“Who are you? What's happening?” my voice sounded small. Something about the figure told me I should be scared of it, yet I felt no fear. 

“In time we will meet.” The voice got closer, yet the figure never moved, “You mustn't let them get to you.”

“Who?” a warmth enveloped me making me feel a kind of comfort I had never felt before.

“The angels,” the voice felt as though it was in my head now, “The demons.” the whole time it spoke my eyes never left the figure in front of me. 

“Tell me what's happening.” I stuttered.

***

A warm feeling enveloped me, I buried my face into the warmth taking in a deep breath. A familiar scent filled my nose, the smell only faintly registering in my groggy mind. I felt my body shift slightly, I tried to move closer to the warmth, there was a strange vibration in my ear. My mind quickly registered that I was no longer in the car, the sound of crickets chirping surrounded me in replace of the low radio. My eyes shot open, I wrapped my arms around the closest thing to me as I felt myself moving, but my body wasn't on anything solid.

“Woah easy there.” It took me a moment to figure out what was happening. My arms were wrapped around Sams' neck, his arms cradling me carefully. He had stopped moving, now looking down at me amused. I felt my cheeks turn red as I realized it was his chest that I had been nuzzling into just seconds earlier. 

“Feet now please.” I squeaked. Sam let out a laugh and gently placed me on my feet. I started straightening my shirt avoiding Sam's eyes.

“Sorry, you were sleeping and we figured you needed it.” Sam rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

“No, no” I let out a small laugh, “Its fine I just wasn't expecting to wake up in a guy's arms.” I chuckled the blush in my cheeks only deepening. Finally, I found the courage to look up at Sam, a slight blush on his cheeks as well. Blinking I looked around to see we had finally made it back to the cabin. My car sat untouched on the gravel road. I moved over to it examining it closer.

“Oh, Bandit how I missed you” I hummed running my hand over the roof.

“Bandit?” Sam was a few steps behind me an amused look on his face.

“Hey don't judge his name!” 

“Here I thought Dean was the only one who loved his car like that.” He chuckled. 

“Everything beautiful deserves the utmost respect and love.” I placed my hands on my hips smiling, “And bandit is beautiful.” Sam rolled his eyes teasingly and held his hand out towards the cabin.

“Well, we should head in.” I nodded and moved past him, he gripped my arm gently, “You feeling okay?” 

“I'm good Sammy, let's focus on the current problem.” I smiled warmly at the young Winchester, even in all the chaos he was still concerned about me. Footsteps approaching caused us to both spin around readying for a fight.

“It's just me.” Castiel stood there with his hands in the air. I noticed Sams' shoulders relax slightly. I followed in his steps allowing myself to relax at the realization that there was no danger.

“Let's get inside,” Sam said once again. 

Inside the cabin, Dean was already working on protecting the house with various sigils. He looked up at the three of us entering the cabin. He tossed a bag towards Sam. Sam took no time shifting through it until he found two pieces of chalk. He tossed one to Castiel and placed the bag on the ground.

“You two start warding the place, Nyx with me.” Dean directed everyone what to do. As I was following behind Dean I heard Castiel request that there be no angel warding sigils. I followed Dean through the cabin, he grabbed at Kevin's arm as he walked by dragging the prophet behind him. He lead us to the back of the cabin, I was shocked to see that it had a basement. My hand ran along the metal railing as I trailed behind Kevin. 

“I'm sure your hungry, so once we get settled in upstairs, well get some dinner going.” Dean directed his words towards Kevin, who was looking around the basement a whole new fear on his face.

Glancing around the basement, it was exactly what I would expect from a hunter's basement. There were odd weapons lying about the room. Dean moved towards a table and started sorting through the stuff laying on it. He pushed aside a few stray knifes.

“This looks like a sex torture dungeon.” he whimpered, I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped my throat. Kevin looked back at me the fear on his face very real, “Is this a sex torture dungeon?” 

“No it's not Kevin, don't worry all pg down here.” I laughed shaking my head at his ridiculous assumption. Dean looked over at the prophet annoyed, a curved knife in his hand.

“Get over here. Sit down and read would ya?” Dean demanded pointing the knife at a nearby chair, Kevin shuffled across the room cautiously. He sat on the wooden chair pulling it up to the table Dean had just cleared off.

“What do you need me to do?” I asked standing still at the foot of the stairs.

“Keep me company while the kid does his homework.”

“You know I could be much more useful doing literally anything else in this situation.” I huffed annoyed that I hadn't had the chance to really prove my usefulness yet with the brothers. A mischievous look crossed Deans face.

“Anything?” He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

“Dean!” I fought the blush that threatened to paint my face. I knew he was only joking but I couldn't stop my mind from wandering at his innuendo. Dean pulled up another chair and sat across from Kevin. The prophet was already at work reading the tablet as best as he could. I roamed about the basement examining a few of the shelves carrying various jars of oddities. 

“Ugh, not again…” I muttered my hand rubbing my temple as I felt a familiar warm pain begin to grow in the back of my head. 

“You alright there sweetheart?” Dean's voice sounded distant to me as he spoke. I look up at him and nodded trying to fight the pain.

“Yeah, yeah I'm good. I need fresh air.” I moved towards the basement stairs. I had been so focused on trying to fight the pain I hadn't heard Dean get up from his spot. His hand grabbed at mine. I turned to look at him, I could feel Kevin watching me from his chair just behind the Winchester. A surge of pain hit me causing my knees to buckle. Dean was at my side in seconds, kneeling beside me. 

“Sam!” His voice rang through my head. I let out a pained groan.

“I-I'm F-Fine Dean.” I pushed the words through gritted teeth. 

“Yeah, and I hate pie and beer.” I didn't even have the energy in me to roll my eyes at his comment. 

“What's wrong?” Sam's voice came from the top of the stairs, heavy steps came down the stairs.

“Take her upstairs, I'll stay with the kid.” Sam grabbed my arm and helped me stumble up the stairs. The burning pain in my head was a constant throbbing now. Sam helped me through the cabin towards a small single chair. I sat in it my body sinking into the cushions. My body felt as though it was on fire. I tugged at the collar of my shirt. 

“What's going on?” Castiel's calm voice broke through the pain I was feeling.

“I'm not sure, she's been having these-”

“Nyx, Take a breath.” Castiel was now kneeling in front of me cutting Sam off.

“Feels like there's a god damn world-ending war going on in my fucking head.” I gritted, “My body's on fire, what the fuck is happening.” I looked up at the angel. Castiel was smiling at me softly, the way one might smile at a small child. He placed a hand on my head, the pain quickly subsiding as he did so.

“You're in good hand, you're lucky you found the Winchesters when you did.” Castiel stood looking at Sam, “The angels will want her just as bad as the prophet.”

“What do you mean?” the energy was slowly returning to my body.

“You are a unique being nyx, the only one of your kind.” Castiel turned his attention to me, Sam was looking at Castiel a look of uncertainty on his face.

“What are you talking about?” There was a part of me that didn't want the angel to tell me, but another part of me so desperately needed an answer to what was happening to me. I could feel something slowly changing inside me, something I couldn't put words to. There was something wrong and I had to know what it was. Castiel paused and tilted his head slightly. A strange feeling hit me like a burst of air. I looked at Castiel an unsettling feeling hitting me.

“Wheres Meg?” I spoke breathlessly. The unsettling feeling making me uneasy.

“She went for a walk,” Castiel said without worry. I glared at him then looked towards Sam, I could tell by the look on his face we were both thinking the same thing. I let out an annoyed sigh.

“Seriously? Must we do this again?” I muttered under my breath, but Castiel's question was valid. I looked around the cabin from my chair. Sam moved to the back of the cabin.

“She's gone.” 

“Never trust a demon.” I pushed off the couch, and gripped Castiel's arm, “As soon as we find Meg, and deal with whatever comes with her. You're telling me what you know got it?”

“Of course.” The angel placed a hand on top of mine, the gesture comforting in itself, “the headaches will stop with time.” 

“Dean! Megs gone!” Sam yelled down the stairs, he moved back towards Castiel and I, “You going to be okay to fight?” I nodded. Deans stomped up the stairs, anger evident on his face as he came into view. His fists were clenching and unclenching.

“Fucking hell. Alright, let's get a demon trap down.” Quickly I reached for the duffle bag on a nearby table and rummaged through it grabbing a piece of chalk, “You got the front?” Dean was already moving towards the back of the cabin not waiting for an answer. I heard him rummaging around the kitchen, in search of salt to cover the windows and back door. I started spraying the familiar design on the floor. 

“You sure you're okay?” Sam had knelt down beside me placing a hand on my back.

“Sam, not really the time to be worried about me.” I finished up the symbol looking at him, “You think Megs really going to screw us over now?” As much as I hated to admit it, part of me had a hard time believing the demon would come this far just to betray us.

“You were the last person id expect to question that,” Dean said a slight look of surprise on his face.

“Do you blame me? I mean she does all this. Watches over Castiel, helps you guys out just to do what? It wouldn't make sense for her to turn you boys in now.” Sam leaned against the wall, his eyes now following Castiel.

“I don't know what to think anymore.” Sam shrugged looking just as torn as I was feeling. Dean came back into the room eyeing my devil's trap. With a subtle look of approval, he looked over to Castiel.

“hope you don't mind if we have to gank your girlfriend.” He flicked off the lights leaving the room in darkness. 

“She's not my-” The door opened, stopping the angel in his tracks. Meg walked in closing the door carefully behind her sure not to make too much noise. Dean turned on the light as Meg noticed she was trapped at the front door. The demon looked around the room, the annoyance evident on her face.


	15. Chapter 15

“Didn't expect to see you back” Sam brushed a stray strand of hair from his face.

“Not without the king's army” Dean closed the distance between himself and meg, “Knife.” Meg rolled her eyes giving the knife to dean.

“Typical, I save our bacon and your sitting here waiting by a devils trap.” there was silence in the room, I moved to look out the window making sure there was no one coming, the coast was clear, “Seriously I just killed two of Crowley's men, I could have gone the other way on that!” Meg raised her voice angered by the obvious uncertainty surrounding her. Castiel pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and moved to stand beside Dean.

“Its true incidentally, there's other demons blood on that knife.” He pointed at the blade still in Dean's hand. The older brother looked at the blade in his hand looking at it curiously.

“Look, I'm simpler than you think. I figured one thing out about this world.” Meg sounded defeated as she spoke, “Just one, pretty much. You find a cause and you serve it. Give yourself over and it orders your life. Lucifer and yellow eyes, their mission was it for me.” I couldn't help the pang of sympathy I felt for her. She sounded lost as she spoke. 

“So we should trust you because you wanted to free satan from hell?” Dean looked at the demon in disbelief. My eyes darted between Dean and Meg, part of me understood what Dean was saying. Meg was a demon, nothing would change that, she was a creature that lied and deceived. Yet I also understood Meg, she needed something, anything to push her.

“I'm talking douchebag.” Meg hissed looking at Dean annoyed, “As in reason to get up in the morning. Obviously, these things shift over time We learn, we grow.”

“A reason to wake up in the morning. To keep fighting.” I whispered. Meg looked over at me a look of thanks in her eyes. As much as I hated to be on the side of a demon, I understood what meg was saying. The emotion behind her words tugged at my heart, she sounded almost desperate as she spoke. She had turned against her own kind in helping the Winchesters, there was no safe place for her now. Angels, hunters, and now demons wouldn't hesitate to kill her. She was alone.

“Now, for me, currently the cause is bringing down the kind and I know I'll need help to do it.”

“Crowley ain't the problem.” Deans voice was filled with distaste, the little bit of vulnerability Meg was showing didn't affect him.

“When are you going to get it? Crowley is always a problem!” Meg waved her hands in the air, trying in vain to get the point across, “I know what I'm supposed to do, and it isnt screw with Sam and Dean or lose the only angel who'd go to bat for me.” With her last words, the brothers looked at each other a silent conversation going on between them. Without saying anything I moved towards the devil's trap, Meg watched me carefully. KneeI kicked my foot out rubbing away a small portion of her prison. She paused for a moment before closing her eyes and nodding softly.

“This is good, harmony, communication. Now our only problem is Hester.” Castiel shrugged his shoulders as though what he was saying meant nothing. Everyone had their eyes on the angel.

“What?” Meg questioned.

“Well, here were hidden from the garrison. But when you killed the demon, you put out a pretty clear beacon.”

“We need better angel-proofing now!” I hissed, as soon as the words left my mouth there was a cracking of wood. My eyes darted to the door, the wood pulled away as though it was paper. I glanced at Castiel a smile on his face.

“You took the prophet from us?” Hester cried out, appearing behind the brothers.

“I'm sorry.”

“You have fallen in every way imaginable!” Hester looked at Castiel with distaste evident in her voice.

“Please, Castiel.” I jumped a the sound of another voice behind me, the male angel that accompanied Hester stood there, “we have to follow the code.”

“He can't help you, he can't help anyone” Dean waved his hands towards Castiel angrily.

“We don't need his help or his permission.” Hester looked towards the other angel nodding, there was the sound of ruffling before he appeared once again Kevin in his grasp, “The keeper goes to the dessert tonight.”

“Woah, woah, woah!” I took a few steps towards Hester, getting the attention of everyone in the room, we're trying to clean up an angels mess here.” Hester glared at me, I tried to keep the fear from seeping through my voice. We were far outnumbered by Hester's men.

“She's right.” I was shocked to hear Castiel backing me up, “An angel brought the leviathan back into this world, and they begged and begged him not to do it.”

“Look, just give us some time, okay?” Dean was trying to reason with the angel, “well take care of your prophet.”

“Why should we give you anything? After everything, you have taken from us! The very touch of you corrupts!” Hester was yelling now, “When Castiel first laid a hand on you in hell, he was lost! For that, you are going to pay!” A pained looked crossed Deans face, but just as soon as I saw it, it faded replaced with anger. Hester moved to Dean, I looked to Sam unsure what to do. 

“Please,” Castiel moved between Dean and Hester a pleading look on his face, “They're the ones we were here to protect.”

“No Castiel.” Hester swung at Castiel. The angel flying back from the power behind the swing. I moved to help Castiel, another angel I hadn't seen before held me back. I fought against his grip pointlessly. Sam and Dean moved to help as well only to be stopped. 

“No more madness! No more Promises!” With each word Hester punched Castiel, “No more new Gods!” I watched in horror as she produced an angel blade raising it above her head. I fought against the angel holding me back.

“Hester! No, please,” The familiar male angel spoke up moving quickly holding back Hester's arm, “There's so few of us left.” Hester looked at the angel holding her back her grip on Castiel never wavering. She pushed her fist back knocking the second angel back. 

“You wanted free will? Now I'm making the choices!” She drew her hand back once again. 

“Enough!” I yelled a strange surge of energy surging through my body, the angel holding me back stumbled back letting out a pained scream as he fell to the ground. I felt as though my body was on fire, heat rushing over my body. Sams' eyes were on me, a concerned look on his face. Hester looked back confused by the sudden commotion. Her eyes darted from me to the angel on the ground. Suddenly there was a grunt, Hester yelled out her eyes burning a bright blue. Light flashed through the room everyone covered their eyes. 

“What?” Meg was panting, hovering over Hester's limp body, “Someone had to.” Sam and Dean were watching me, Dean had a cautious look on his face making me feel uncomfortable. Meg held her hand out to Castiel helping him up. Castiel moved towards the angel who had held me back.

“He's Dead…” Castiel whispered. 

“What now?” Dean asked pulling his eyes from me, “how? What? WHat the hell?” Dean was stumbling over his words now. Castiel stood up and moved to stand in front of me. He placed a hand on my arm carefully as though I was breakable under his touch.

“Are you okay?” It wasn't until Castiel asked that I realized I was shaking. My knees felt weak, I nodded staring at him in shock.

“D-did I..” I stopped speaking looking down at the dead angel.

“You killed him,” Castiel affirmed, for the first time in all this a look of genuine worry crossing his features. 

“But I didn't, I mean I didn't even…” I couldn't form a proper sentence my words jumbling in my mind. 

“She didn't kill him.” Dean spoke up, “I mean she didn't even move Cas, something else did it.” Castiel looked towards the older Winchester. Deans eyes were darting from the body on the ground to Castiel. I could see him trying to figure everything out. Trying to think of a reasonable way for the angel to have been killed. His eyes finally landed on me.

“Dean, you saw what I did…” Sams' voice was barely a whisper. A wave of exhaustion washed over me, suddenly my eyes felt as though they were made of cement. 

“Castiel…” I pushed the angels name out with great effort, he turned back to me quickly supporting me as my legs gave out from under me. Sam came to my other side helping Castiel move me towards the couch. They both sat me down, Castiel kneeling in front of me. I felt wet on my upper lip. I lifted my hand to my face wiping at the feeling. Pulling my hand away I saw that there was blood on my hand. With that, the world around me faded. I felt my body slump into the couch.

****

“Cas what are you talking about?” Deans voice sounded distant. I fought to open my eyesIbut they wouldn't open. Everything around me sounded as though it was miles away. I could hear someone walking around. Unfamiliar voicesit's talking quietly. 

“Is that even possible?” Sams' voice was just as distant as Deans. 

“I'm afraid so,” Castiel's voice was closer, as though he was talking right beside my ear.

“And you expect us to do what?” Deans voice faded as he continued to speak. I felt myself fading off once again into the darkness that fogged my mind. 

***

The sound of typing filled the room, I shifted in my spot groaning, my body ached from laying in the same position for too long. Opening my eyes I squinted at the sun shining in. Yawning I sat up looking around the room, letting my eyes adjust to the brightness. I felt the couch shift slightly beside me. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Deans voice was gruff and tired sounding. The typing stopped. I spotted Sam sitting at the table.

“Ugh, how long was I out for?” I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

“Day and a half.” Sam offered. I lifted my arms above my head a moan escaping my lips as I stretched.

“Y’all should have woken me, I feel like I've been asleep for too long.” Looking around the room I saw no sign of Castiel. Sam took note of my wandering gaze, he ran a hand through his hair before opening his mouth to speak.

“He, uh, he took off.” 

“What? WHy? But he…” I felt my shoulders slump. Castiel was supposed to stay behind, suppose to tell me what the hell was going on, “Did he say anything?” I recalled parts of a conversation I had overheard when asleep, hoping the brothers would shine a light on what I missed. I noticed the Winchesters glance at each other, once again having one of their silent conversations. 

“Not a thing,” Dean said finally. I turned to look at him. Our eyes locked for a brief moment before he looked at the book in his hands, he was hiding something from me. I bit my lip contemplating pushing more. I looked over at Sam who once again had his attention on his laptop. They knew something, but neither brother wanted to say what.

“So, that's it then?” I asked.

“What?” Dean tried his best to play dumb. I stood up trying to run my hands through my hair only to have my fingers tangled in it.

“We're going to just ignore the shit that's been going on with me?”

“Listen, a few headaches here and there are not that big of a deal.” Dean shrugged his shoulders, the look on his face told me he didn't believe a single word he was saying.

“And killing an angel magically is no big deal too?” My eyes darted between the brothers. Sam was looking at me, his eyes begging me to just let it go. I threw my hands in the air and stormed off to the bathroom. 

Leaning against the sink I turned on the water, letting it heat up. I glanced at myself in the mirror, for the first time in what felt like forever. I wasn't much on focusing on my looks. Being a hunter, wasn't really a job where good hair and makeup made a difference. My hair was a mess, I tried to brush out the black locks in vain. I leaned down splashing my face with water. The warm water was refreshing against my skin. I dried off my face and let out a long drawn out sigh. I looked at myself in the mirror, my usually green eyes speaking volumes at the emotions I felt. Closing my eyes I tried to focus on my thoughts. There were a million different things going on in my mind. There was a deep seeded fear, a fear that stemmed from the strange feeling that seemed to linger in me since the moment I first ran into Crowley. Crowley had done something to me that day, something that Meg and Castiel seemed to feel. Something that everyone seemed to know about but me. The idea that Castiel ran odd without telling me what I so desperately needed. Part of me was happy not to know, that meant I could keep on living my life as I have been. I knew deep down that things were only going to get worse from here. Sam and Dean knew what was going on, I could see it in their eyes. I remembered the conversation I heard between them and Castiel when I was asleep. They knew, yet they didn't want to tell me what they knew, that only scared me more. Something was happening and there isn't a damn thing I can do to stop it.

“Hey, you alright?” Dean's voice came through the thin wooden door. I took in a deep breath and swung the door open. Dean was still sitting in the spot I left him.

“I'm fine.” I moved over to the kitchen searching for something to kick the grogginess I felt, “please tell me were not out of coffee?” 

“Unfortunately we are.” Sam turned in his chair giving me an apologetic look. My shoulders slumped. I dragged my feet along the ground as I moved to sit opposite of Sam.

“Okay, man, I have read this more times than the playboy I found in dads duffel.” Dean ran a hand over his tired face, dropping the notebook he was reading in his lap. I stood up and moved to grab it off his lap and propping myself on the arm of the couch. Dean moved his arm giving me the room I needed.

“Classy,” I muttered under my breath reading Kevin's writing.

“Anna Nicole?” Sam looked at his brother curiously. Dean flashed his little brother a smile.

“Anna Nicole. Oh, the good they die young huh?” Dean chuckled. I kicked his leg reminding him there was a girl in the room, the smile on his face faded, “look we could read this till our eyes bleed, it's not getting any clearer.”

“Okay then, what does it mean? Cut off the head and the body will flounder.” I read the words exactly as Kevin had written it. I looked over at Sam, he shrugged slightly shaking his head.

“Well, I think we can all agree that the head this speaks of is probably Dick. The head asshole.” I looked back at the notepad as if something could have changed since the last time I read it. 

“So the bottom line is we go grab the stuff and we mix ourselves a weapon, end of story.” Dean took a sip of his beer that was sitting on the table. 

“Look, I'm all for killing Dick. I'm just saying, what then? What about the rest of the Leviathan. What are they just gonna drop dead?” the uncertainty clear in Sam's voice.

“I don't know, maybe.”

“Maybe? Is maybe good enough for you?” I stood up from my spot tossing the notepad on Dean's lap. 

“One problem at a time all right?” Dean leaned forward resting his arms on his knees.

“It's not a bad idea to figure out if there's a catch to all this.” Sam was nodding agreeing with my logic. Dean looked between us slightly annoyed. If there was one thing i've learnt about Dean, it was his habit of ignoring the possibility of bad outcomes. Dean picked up the notebook once more flipping through the pages.

“Maybe this is the catch.” Dean sounded annoyed, “God's not telling us every detail. The word is from God, I don't know how much better it's gonna get.” Dean stood up from the couch and went towards the bathroom. I looked over at Sam, he gave me a defeated look.

“He doesn't like to think too far ahead does he?” I moved over to where Sam was sitting. He shook his head.

“But in this line of work, do any of us?” 

“I dunno, I mean I know I won't die old and retired.” I stated, “and I also know that it's dumb to pretend that this is as good as it sounds.” 

“There's gotta be a catch.” Sam hummed more to himself than to me.

The cabin felt stuffy to me, I couldn't remember the last time I took a moment to enjoy the fresh air. Exiting the cabin I squinted at the brightness of the sun. The surrounding area was silent except for the sound of the birds chirping and the wind rustling the leaves of the trees. The beautiful serenity of the forest was calming.

“Almost makes you forget about the real world hey? Will be nice to one day be able to enjoy it and not worry about the world ending.” I hadn't heard Sam follow me outside. I nodded not taking my eyes off the beautiful scenery in front of me. 

“You know Sam, you really are a different kind of hunter.” I chuckled earning me a confused look from him.

“What do you mean?”

“You're still so hopeful. You see an end to the hunter life.” I explained.

“You don't? You never thought about a calmer life?”

“There will never be an end to the evils out there. We take down Dick a new asshole will fill his place. A bigger, badder evil will always take the top of the food chain.” I put my hands in my pockets and kicked my foot out. “I wouldn't be able to rest knowing that. It's not a bad thing though.”

“It's not?”

“No, there's got to be people like me. Like Dean. Those of us who don't see an end.” I looked over at Sam smiling softly, “So that way people like you can have that peace they want.” Sam looked at me sadly.

“You really believe there is no end to this don't you?” I laughed nodding my head. A normal life wasn't possible. Not knowing what I know, being a hunter, I wouldn't be able to trust anyone. I knew the monsters that walked among us. Sam turned facing me fully now, his hand brushed against my arm, trailing down to my hand. 

“What if you could though? If you could forget all of this and live a normal life, would you?” I looked at Sams large hand now holding mine, his eyes were soft and warm, so uncharacteristic of most hunters. I had met many, each one bearing the same hardened stare. The tough shell that we all build up around us, to protect us from everything. Sam was the complete opposite of that. He was warm, hopeful, so kind. 

“If I could forget about everything I know now?” I thought it over for a moment before answering, “No. I wouldn't want to.”

“Why not?” Sam looked confused by my answer.

“Because if I forgot all about it, if I got to live the normal life. Someone else would be in my place. Someone more deserving of that life, someone like you.” Sam took a step closer, forcing me to crane my head back slightly to look up at him.

“You're almost as bad as Dean.” Sam's voice was almost a whisper, his eyes flickered down to my lips as he spoke.

“You make it sound like being stubborn is a bad thing.” My tone matched his. His eyes met mine, his intoxicating stare making it hard to think. Without another word Sam leaned down, bringing his lips to mine. He paused, his lips ghosting over mine. I could feel his hot breath, being this close to him made it impossible to think straight. I pressed a hand against his chest, slowly sliding it up, feeling the ripple of his muscles under his shirt. 

“I shouldn't” his hand brushed through my hair, resting at the base of my neck.

“There's no time to…” I trailed off, feeling his other hand gently wrap around my waist. I felt small, vulnerable almost in Sams' arms. The man was a giant compared to me, but it only made me feel safer. Sams lips once again ghosted over mine. My heart was racing, part of me wanted so desperately to crash my lips against his, but a part of my mind was also on the fact that I had kissed this man's brother only a few days ago. As if on cue, Dean's voice caused Sam to jump back. I shivered at the absence of his heat, a slight disappointment hitting me. Sam hesitated briefly his eyes lingering longer then they should have on my lips. He turned and headed into the cabin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay in updates, I have been out of town for a while. I try my best to update at least every two days or so, I do apologize to anyone whos reading this and awaiting updates that this was late. Also for those of you in for the smut, it's coming I promise. Thank you so much to anyone even if its just one of you, who keeps reading this! Hope Y'all keep on keeping on :D


	16. chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally back in town, sorry once again for the delay in updates. Thank you so much if your reading still as always, it means a lot to me! I do apologize for any spelling errors or anything that comes out of this. I try to catch them all but sometimes they slip through.

I lingered outside the building trying to calm my racing heart. I took a few deep breaths watching the leaves of the trees move in the wind. I could hear the brothers talking in the cabin, their words muffled inside the cabin. I heard Dean say my name, taking the cue I walked back into the cabin. Dean was sitting in front of Sams laptop now, his brother sitting in the Sam spot he was before joining me outside. Sam avoided looking in my direction as stopped in front of the table. Dean had a glass of whiskey in hand.

“FYI, Bobby’s officing out of the John these days.” I looking at him shaking my head.

“Awkward.” My voice went up slightly as I spoke, “He's gotta find a better place, I'm not into showering with the unknown.”

“But known company?” Dean raised his glass to his lips giving me a cocky smile. I rolled my eyes at him and leaned against the table, “Anyways bobby does have some ideas about the weapon.”

“He may be just in time.” Sam turned his laptop towards Dean. I moved from where I was to look over Deans shoulder. I leaned forward slightly, feeling the heat radiating off the older Winchester. I noticed him glance at me from the corner of my eye. I ignored the look and read the article Sam had pulled up. 

“Roman acquires, wants SucroCorp?” Dean asked stopping his reading.

“They make food additives,” I moved away from him towards the counter in the kitchen, “namely high fructose corn syrup.” I grabbed a glass and poured myself a drink seeing as the brothers were drinking as well. I took a sip of the whiskey letting it warm my throat. I sighed, my mind racing.

“That craps in just about everything,” Sam continued explaining to his brother, “uh, soda, sauces, bread.”

“Don't say pie.” Dean interrupted his brother.

“Definitely pie.” 

“Bastards!” I couldn't help but laugh at Deans reaction, he looked up at me a completely serious look on his face.

“Don't laugh. This is serious. I mean pie! Pie!” I tried my hardest to look at him with a straight face.

“I understand the horrors dean…” a smile broke out on my face, “Youll have to learn to live on salads and fruits.” Dean looked at me with horror, causing me to break out in laughter. Sam joined in shaking his head. I could see a small smile playing on Deans face. After we all calmed down once again, Dean cleared his throat.

“So what now? Romans moved past restaurants and into grocery stores, Gas N’ Sips, vending machines? What can we do about it?” Sam was back on topic. I ran a hand through my hair letting out a long drawn out breath.

“Short of going al Qaeda on their trucks and plants? There's nothing we can do about it.” I finished Sams thoughts. There wasn't much we could do. Taking down all of Romans plants and anything that even remotely smells like him, would do nothing but draw attention to us. We'd be arrested in an instant, “We have a better chance at kidnapping the Canadian prime minister.”

“That have that?” Dean asked. I rolled my eyes at him knowing he was simply playing stupid, “ As I said… Bobby does have some ideas.” 

“Like?” I moved to the fridge looking through it, my stomach growled in protest as I saw there was nothing that looked even remotely edible in it.   

“Ruler of fallen humanity.” Dean quoted what Kevin had written. It took mere seconds for the words to finally make sense to me.

“THe kind of hell.” I instantly felt uneasy.

“Exactly.” Dean pointed at me nodding his head as he lifted a beer bottle to his lips. 

“What makes you think Crowley would just hand over his blood without some catch?” Sam looked at his brother in disbelief, “I mean this is Crowley we are talking about.” I agreed with Sams statement, though Crowley had never really betrayed me I had heard stories about the things the king had done in the past. At the end of the day, Crowley was a demon and demons are not to be trusted. I bit my lip, he had also been the one that started whatever changes I was going through. Something that neither Sam nor Dean wanted to talk about. I still couldn't wrap my head around if it was because they didn't know the full extent of what was happening or if they simply didn't want to face reality.

“Have any other ideas?” Dean retorted.

“As much as I agree with Sam… Bobby is right, it's our best shot.” I hated what I was getting myself into but I was already in deep with the Winchesters. I knew the moment I got wrapped up with the brothers I had no choice in backing out. 

“Alright…” Sam didn't seem to sure about it, but he knew just as I did there wasn't another option. I started gathering what was needed for the ritual placing them on the table in front of Sam. I could feel both brothers watching me.

“What?” I paused looking between them both. 

“I don't know if I should be worried or impressed that you know exactly what's needed without looking at the spell.” 

“I spent months studying everything I could when I ran into my first demon, I'm prepared for everything,” I replied to Deans statement sheepishly.

“Nerdy… That's kinda sexy.” I rolled my eyes a the older brother turning my back to them hiding the blush on my face. I felt a slightly awkward, not only had I almost kissed Dean but mere minutes ago I had almost kissed his little brother. I shook my head, that was a situation I didn't want to address. The kind of drama that was sure to lead to heartache if I didn't use my head. 

Sam began to prepare the ritual adding all the ingredients I had given him. I leaned against the kitchen counter, putting some distance between me and the ritual. My heart was racing in my chest. The idea of seeing Crowley again after the last visit he made. Dean held his hand over the bowl Sam had put everything in. Sam began the enchantment. Dean cut his hand, letting the blood fall.

“Hello, boys.” Crowley's voice caused Dean and Sam to turn to him. He's fast I'll give him that. He looked past the brothers his eyes meeting mine, “Why what do we have here?”

“Hey!” Dean's voice caused me to jump, there was an underlying threat in his tone, “Eyes on me.” Crowley looked at Dean briefly before ignoring his request and continued to look at me.

“Aren't you a gem.” Crowley smiled. Sam moved slightly blocking me from the king's eyes, his mere size compared to me made it easy for him to hide me.

“You boys have been hiding something quite fascinating from me.” Crowley's voice sent chills down my spine, despite that I moved closer to the brothers, “and let's not get into the rumours that you are up to something. As usual, chaos surrounds you, boys.” I stood beside Sam, Dean shot me a warning look. I gave him a slight nod of my head, assuring him it was all okay.

“We need a favour,” I spoke up sounding more certain then I felt.

“A who would you be?” I was slightly thankful that he pretended to not know who I was. The brothers weren't exactly known for their understanding. I wasn't sure how to explain my previous encounters with the kind of hell.

“That doesn't matter. You gonna help us or what?” Sam asked. There was a strange feeling that hit me at that moment. Dean shifted closer to me. There was a protectiveness about the two of them, they were trying to protect me in the best way they knew how.  It felt as though I belonged here, I belonged in this life. 

“I'll consider it if you tell me your name?” Crowley didn't look away from me, not even for a second.

“Nyx.” I moved slightly now in full view of the king. His eyes bore into me, like a wolf to its prey. He tilted his head slightly an amused smile on his face. He seemed to like whatever game he was playing, he was enjoying this little secret we shared. I felt guilty not being honest with the brothers, but I couldn't bring myself to admit a part of me wanted Crowley, for the truths he held about me

“Nyx. no last name?” 

“Not one you need to know. Enough games Crowley.” Dean hissed placing a firm hand on my shoulder and squeezing firmly. Somehow the simple action made me feel safe, despite being in the presence of the king of hell himself.

“Tell me what you boys have been up to then.” Sam and Dean exchanged a look before nodding. Dean began to explain the situation to Crowley. He told him about the tablet he had found and the fact that it had the secret to killing leviathans. Crowley would glance towards me now and then, my eyes glued to his face. Whenever our eyes met, Crowley would smile, a twinkle in his eye. The gesture so simple, yet unnerving to me.

“So that's what all the rumble- rumble was about.” the demon narrowed his eyes, “Who translated it for you?”

“Never mind. You gonna give us the blood or not?” Dean looked annoyed to be asking a favour of the creature before him. 

“Happily.” Crowley's response surprised me. I had expected him to put up a fight, or want something in return. I hesitated before speaking up.

“What's the catch?” Crowley smiled at me.

“Not just a pretty face are you? You boys should keep her around.”

“What's the catch?” sam ignored the comment made.

“I'll give you the blood, but not quite yet.” 

“So what's the big deal you want?” Sam's' voice was stern.

“I don't want to make a deal.” Crowley said simply, he moved about taking a few steps towards me “I'm all for chopping DIck, but I can't have you running around with a vial of my blood. You know the sheer number of nefarious spells my enemies could use it for?”

“Alright then when?” Dean sounded impatient.

“Last, and I'll give it to her, not you.” Crowley nodded towards me. I hadn't noticed he was an arm's length away from me now.

“What?” Sam and Dean spoke in unison.

“I trust her. I don't trust you two.” I looked at Crowley in disbelief. He didn't really mean what he was saying, did he? “After you've gathered all the other components. Most difficult the angel part I'm assuming. Given your role in their little apocalypse. I can't imagine the choir boys upstairs are wetting their vestments to fo you, what's the word? A solid.”

“We get everything we get your blood?” I asked trying to avoid the topic of angels. The brothers had tensed up the moment Crowley started talking about angel blood. Something told me that they didn't want the kind of hell to know about Castiel. There was a lot about the Winchesters I didn't know, this was just another thing, and I wasn't about to ask questions now. Crowley continued to speak pretending to not hear what I said, he eyes the brothers carefully.

“Unless, of course, you have an angel up your sleeve.” I noticed the two brothers shift slightly, letting a tense silence start to settle in the room.

“Well, that'd be convenient, but no.” I spoke up, “We’ll get the angel blood.”

“We just need you to be ready on time,” Sam interjected.

“Fine.” Crowley moved closer to me, he had been inching closer throughout the conversation. Dean and Sam both took a step forward. Dean placed his hand out firmly placing it on Crowley's chest.

“Close enough Crowley,” Dean growled. Crowley smiled and took a step back looking at the brothers.

“Heres a tip, I have it on good authority there's one alpha still among us.”

“Whos authority?” 

“Mine. wily character, that alpha vampire.” Crowley looked amused as he spoke, as though he was hiding a secret, “Somehow made good his prison break before cas went nuclear on the place.”

“You know this how?” I asked suspiciously.

“Keep your friends close your enemies, blah, blah,” Crowley waved his hand disinterested, “Needless to say, I keep tabs. He moves around quite a bit but I have an inkling I know where to start the Easter egg hunt. Happy trails.” WIth that Crowley was gone, off to whatever hole he crawled out of.  Sam let out a loud sigh his hand brushing through his hair.

“Where jackass!” Dean yelled at the empty space before us. As if on cue the table behind us burst into flame... Sam moved cautiously towards the flames. They slowly moved around the table, before fading away. The fire had carefully burned letters into the table. 

“Hoople, North Dakota,” I whispered reading the wording. 

“Piece of paper would have worked.” Dean looked up at me annoyed. I shrugged just as lost by Crowley's actions as he looked.

“I guess that's where we are heading next,” Sam said, both brothers began to move away from the table to round up what little possessions they had.

“Wait…” I sounded more unsure than I had actually wanted to be. Sam and Dean paused turning to look at me.

“You okay?” Sam looked worried, “Another headache?” I looked up at him shaking my head. My heart pounding in my chest.

“I want to know what you two know,” I whispered, my voice pathetic and small.

“What do you mean?” Deans asked faking cluelessness. I leaned against the table, my eyes glued to the fire stained lettering. I gripped the side of the table hard preparing myself. It had been eating away at me, knowing that they knew more about what was happening to me than I did. There was something unsettling about the idea that they knew more than me about my situation. 


	17. Chapter 17

“You know what I mean Dean.” My eyes met his, there was a pleading look on his face.

“Common princess…”

“I deserve to know what's going on with me, and I'm sick of everyone just beating around the bush on this shit.” I raised my voice slightly before pausing and looking between the two brothers, “Please… I just want to know what I'm dealing with here…” The two looked at each other briefly before Dean huffed and leaned against a nearby wall.

“Cas didn't tell us much,” Sam spoke quietly.

“What did he tell you?”

“Your the only one of your kind, or so Cas thinks.” I tapped my foot impatiently.

“Get to the point Sam.”

“You're a science experiment. A test tube baby.” Dean blurted. I looked at him confused.

“Test tube baby?” 

“Dean…” Sam gave his brother an unimpressed look. 

“What? It's true.” Dean shrugged he looked at me once again ignoring his little brothers warning stare, “Cas said you basically like a mutt.”

“You're really a sweetheart Dean,” I said sarcastically.

“Your human.” Sam cut his brother off before he could say more, “But you're also a demon…” Sam trailed off. Hearing his words caused my heart to skip a bit. There was no way what he was saying was true.

“And an angel,” Dean added lifting his beer towards me. He gave me a sympathetic look, though I could see some uncertainty in his eyes.

“I'm sorry what?” 

“You wanted to know so that's it.” Dean took a sip of the beer in his hand.

“According to Cas there have been others like you in the past, but they don't make it far in life.” Sam started, “They die at a young age. He didn't really go into detail about it… that's all we really know.” I looked at Sam disbelieving. I shook my head pushing off the table.

“Bullshit. Nope. That can't be right. Makes no sense, this means demons and angels would have to get along or even to have the same end result in mind. Angels and demons can't even be in the same universe together without somehow causing some bull.” My mind was spinning, I was trying to make sense of what Sam was saying. There was no way in hell I was what he claimed. 

“That's what Cas said. He said he could feel it the moment you entered the hospital.” I shook my head.

“That's impossible. I'm human 100% your angel is wrong.” I placed my hands on my hips trying to keep my cool, “I mean if that was true id have some kinda weird power or whatever right?” 

“Really?” I looked over to Dean a look of shock on his face, “The whole killing an angel without an angel blade didn't give that away?”

I ran a hand through my hair. Shaking my head I moved around the room grabbing my bag and tossing the few items I had laying around in it. I couldn't handle this right now, I wanted to know but it all seemed too much. There was no way what they said was true. 

“We’re taking my car. I'm driving. I'll wait for you two outside and well head out.” I muttered leaving the cabin. The sun hit my face causing me to squint after the dim lighting in the cabin. I tossed my bag in the trunk and leaned against my car.

“Nothing is ever dull around the Winchesters.” Crowley's voice caused me to jump. I turned to see him standing on the edge of the tree line. Pushing from my car I moved over to him.

“Just a tip, watching a girl from the trees, definitely gives off the stalker vibe.” The demon shrugged his hand in his pockets as he took a few steps back hiding from any prying eyes. I moved forward following him. He turned on his heels and kept walking till we were a few feet from where my car was. The full trees around us providing just enough cover.

“You either have a death wish or truly don't think they would kill you.” I stopped, Crowley, turning to face me. 

“They need me, and I like to keep my enemies around. Makes things exciting.” I kept my mouth shut waiting for him to explain why he was still lingering around, “You should have listened to me and stayed away from those two.”

“I'm not really one for being told what to do.”

“Clearly. You're never going to be able to have a normal life, you do know that right?” there was a strange tone to his voice, almost as though he felt bad.

“Uh, forgive me if I'm wrong…” I held my arms out towards him, “I don't think my life is very normal, to begin with.” He chuckled slightly.

“The normal you did know, before them, you will never have that again.” He kicked at a dead leaf at his feet, “You'll either end up dead or running till you die.”

“That was the path I was on before I met those two.”

“No. This is different, those two they…” He looked at me trying to find the right words, “The people around them tend to get the shit end of the stick, while they get off scot-free.” I crossed my arms looking at him doubtfully. 

“I may not know a lot about them, and what I do is mostly rumours, or what little they have told me.” I took a step closer to him, “they've lost their fair share of people. They've sacrificed enough. Don't try and tell me that they haven't lost anything, they've lost more than most hunters I've met. It's a miracle they are still able to see even an ounce of good in this world.” my voice had dropped down to a threatening tone, “I don't know what you're trying here Crowley, but it won't work. Not on me.”

“You really are a stubborn one aren't you?” He smirked, though his eyes showed that I had unnerved him. 

“No, smarter than your mind games.” I smiled stepping back, “Demons aren't ones to care for people out of the kindness of their heart. You want something.”

“Yes, that is true.” I looked at him surprised to hear him agree with me, “you, my dear are a unique creation.” I rolled my eyes.

“So I have been told. Some twisted experiment.” I hissed annoyed.

“You want to know more. I know more.” HIs words caused me to pause for a moment. I glanced at him a knowing smile on his face. He knew exactly what I wanted to hear. He knew I wanted to know more, to know exactly how I came to be. 

“What did you do to me? You started all this.”

“Simply woke the part of you that wasn't human.” he held his hand out offering it to me. I looked at it in disgust, “I won't bite kitten.”

“Oh, excuse me for being a little leery on holding a demon's hand,” I said sarcastically. He chuckled only irritating me more. He put his hand back in his pocket, “not to mention last time you touched me I ended up drawing the attention of every asshat around.”

“Well, as you may already know you are one of a kind. Come with me, ill help you discover who you are, what you're capable of.” 

“So that's it then.” I said smugly, “You want to keep an eye on me, you want to use me as a weapon.” there was a flash of emotions on Crowley's face. He looked at me almost annoyed that I read him so easily, “You're a demon sweetie, all of you are the same. Looking out for number one. You want to keep me close, gauge how much of a threat I can become, to learn what I can do.”

“Well, you certainly aren't stupid.” I shook my head and turned on my heel. I started walking back to the cabin, towards my car. I paused and looked over my shoulder.

“I don't know what to expect from all this, but whatever it is, I'll figure it out with those two then king ass of hell.” With that, I moved through the forest. Part of me half expected Crowley to stop me but he didn't say anything or move to do such. I stopped at the edge of the trees looking back to where he stood, he had left. Sam and Dean were just leaving the cabin as I stepped up to my car. I looked at them smiling. I had meant what I said to Crowley, no matter what was about to happen, I rather do it with the brothers than anyone else.

“You boys ready to go?” I smiled popping open my trunk. Sam threw his bag in the trunk Dean following suit.

“You alright?” Dean whispered Sam was already getting into the car. He had a hand on mine giving it a squeeze.

“I'll be fine Dean. after all what could go wrong with the Winchesters on my side.” I chuckled, he looked at me seriously.

“I'm serious.”

“So am I Dean, I’ll be fine. One day at a time.” He let go of my hand letting me close the trunk. Nodding slightly he moved to get into the car as well. I crawled into the driver side pausing for a moment. It was strange to see Dean in the back seat. I glanced at Sam his long legs just fitting comfortably in the passenger side. In the short time that I had been with the brothers, not once had Dean been in the back seat, he was always in the front, usually driving. There were a few very rare occasions Dean would let Sam drive, just long enough for him to get a bit of sleep. I started up the car smiling as he familiar purr of the engine filled my ears. 

We had only been driving for an hour before I realized I would have to stop at the next gas station. Dean had managed to shift around on the backseat, his feet kicked up on the leather seats, leaving no room for anyone else. Sam had dozed off his head leaning against the window. I reached forward turning the volume on the radio up and began singing along with the song playing.

“I'm all out of love I'm so lost without you I know you were right believing for so long!” I glanced at Dean through the rearview window an unimpressed look on his face. Sam had bolted upright, looking around the car dazed. I giggled and turned the radio down again.

“Air Supply? Really?” Dean groaned as he leaned forward sticking his head between Sam and me.

“Hey, don't you dare judge Air Supply.” 

“Its Air Supply, even they judge themselves.” I chuckled shaking my head my eyes focused on the road ahead of me.

“Hey I'm the driver that means I pick the music and you shut your pie hole.” Sam and Dean shared a look of amusement before Dean looked back at me fondly.

“What?” I asked confused, he shook his head and leaned back.

“I said something along those lines once.” 

“Feels like it was so long ago now,” Sam said, both brothers had a distant look on their face. I didn't ask any more questions, figuring if they wanted to share they would have. I pulled off the highway stopping at the first gas station I saw.

“Could one of you pump the gas?” I asked already getting out of the car. I heard Dean mumble a response before I took off in the direction of the store. I could feel a headache slowly growing. Entering the store I wasted no time searching for anything that would alleviate my headache. I moved through the aisles scanning the shelves. I took note of the coffee machine at the corner of the room, taking a mental note to grab coffee for the boys, after I found myself some Advil. My eyes landed on a familiar colourful bottle of pills. I smiled snatching it off the shelf and moving over to the coffee machine. Glancing out the window I spotted the brothers moving towards the shop.

“And we need to talk about what we're gonna do with him.” Sam said as he stopped beside me picking up a bag of chips. I eyed the bag curiously, there was no way dick was already pushing out whatever poison he was looking to put into our food.

“Do with him?” I chimed in, Sams words just hit me.

“Bobby.” 

“Three weeks ago, you were talking how this could work. Now you wanna go Kevorkian on his ass?” Dean looked at his brother in disbelief.

“I'm just saying that the lore doesn't have a single real-life Casper the friendly ghost.” Sam pointed out, I nodded in agreement with his words.

“It's all basically poltergeist until a hunter comes along.” I added, “The lore sucks.” I finished thinking about Bobby going full blown vengeful spirit on us.   


“Exactly!” Dean pointed at me throwing something in the basket he was carrying. I followed behind Sam. Glancing around the shop I noticed a woman standing by the beer cooler mindlessly staring at the items before her. Sam and Dean continued talking about Bobby. Scanning the store for more people, I noticed a man holding a hot dog under a ketchup dispenser, moving it slowly back and forth. The two looked almost high. I reached out to grab Sams arm, trying to get his attention.

“Guys?” My voice was quieter than I intended, “Guys!” I spoke up getting their attention, “Check out hot dog man over there.” I tilted my head in the man's direction,” He seems a little out of it to you?” Sam and Dean looked over at him them back to me, I felt sam shrug my hand still gripping his jacket.

“Maybe?” He looked at me a like I was going crazy. Dean looked around as well, noticing the same woman I had first noticed.

“What about Paula Deen over here?” the three of us scanned the shop once more, noticing a few more people acting as though they were completely out of their mind.

“They look like, uh those turducken people,” Sam said. It was my turn to look at him confused.

“Turducken?”

“The best idea of for a sandwich you will ever come across.” Dean smiled at me.

“It's starting.” Sam looked at the can in his hand quickly reading the ingredients before putting it back on the shelf.

“The corn syrup? Already? Dick just got in the industry.” I shook my head in disbelief, “Gotta give it to the guy, he works fast.   
  
“Everything in the store is laced with it,” Sam said. Deans faced dropped as he eyed the pie in front of him.

“Everything?” He looked from Sam to me then reached out to the pie. Sam put his hand out stopping his brother. Deans face dropped, like a child in trouble. I looked around spotting the one safe thing I could in the store.

“Almost everything.” Sam followed my gaze and smiled. He moved over to the fruits and vegetables going through them and gathering up what he could find. Dean looked on in disgust, his eyes darting to the pie every so often.

“I'm gonna go into toxic shock, okay?” Dean huffed, “I need my road food!”

“That's what Romans is hoping for,” I said glancing at him.

“Hey!” he grabbed a pie off the shelf beside me, “this one says natural, that means it's safe right?” I smiled sadly at Dean grabbing the pie from his hand and placing it back in its spot.

“Hate to break it to you cowboy, but corn syrup is natural, technically.” Deans shoulders slumped.

“Well, then what the hell are we supposed to eat!” Sam held up the basket in his hand. Dean looked at it in distaste before turning and leaving the store. Sam and I finished grabbing a few more things that didn't include Dicks poison and met up with Dean back at the car. He looked completely unhappy about everything he just learned. I sighed and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around arms crossed. I held my car keys out to him.

“You drive, I'll take the back seat.” Deans face lit up a little as he reached for my keys, I pulled back giving him a stern glare, “But if anything happens to bandit while your driving I will skin you alive.” I hissed. Sam laughed and got into the passenger seat.

“I'll treat it right promise.” he held his hand out, I hesitated regretting my kindness, no one had ever driven my car other than me. I sighed and placed the keys in deans outstretched hand. He smiled widely taking no time to get into the front seat. 

We had begun driving once again, Dean mumbling about killing dick for ruining good food. Sam and I let him go on his rant, not bothering to explain to him that a salad wouldn't kill him, in his mind, it might as well do just that. He had finally stopped complaining, the quiet rumble of the cars engine quickly filling the new found silence. As the time ticked on Sam had faded off to sleep, I found it a shock that the man could manage to sleep in the most uncomfortable looking positions. 

“You and your brother always hunt?” I knew the answer to my question already, my time with John Winchester, I had learnt that the man raised his two sons as hunters.

“Since I can remember,” Dean grumbled nodding his head.

“So you've no idea what a normal life looks like do you?” I felt bad for the man. The idea that hunting was his whole life, he didn't know another way of living.

“When I was younger before my mother was killed. Things were pretty normal then.” He paused for a moment, “There there was when Sam took a one-way trip down to the cage with Lucifer.”

“You stopped hunting?” He nodded.

“It was, nice. I had settled down, found some sense of belonging, a steady place to live. A beautiful woman, hell she even had a kid, and I loved him just the same.” I felt my heart sink, the idea of Dean having such a normal life and having it snatched away from him.

“She must have been something.” I smiled trying to hide the jealousy I was feeling, it was wrong I know that but I couldn't help it. He nodded a faint smile on his face as he remembered his past, “May I ask what happened?” He tensed up his face turning stone cold, no evidence of emotion on his face.

“What happens to any hunter that tries to juggle a normal life with hunting, she was kidnapped by demons.” The tone of Deans voice sent chills down my spine, “At the end of it, I made sure they wouldn't remember me and let them live a normal life, forgetting about all of it… including me.”

“I'm sorry,” I whispered not knowing what else to say.

“At least I know she's still alive.” Dean glanced over at his brother, “Sammy wasn't as lucky. He had a normal life once you know.” Dean pointed out, looking at his brother fondly.

“Yeah, he was in Stanford right? Law school?” I tried to recall what little information I had managed to get out of their father in my time hunting with him. Dean glanced back a surprised look on his face.

“How'd you know?”

“I did hunt with your father for awhile remember.” I smiled softly, “He loved you, boys, from what I could tell. I mean he tried really hard to play hard ass, a lot like you. Didn't say much about you though. I managed to get some information about his mysterious sons. He told me Sam was in school and even had a long-term relationship. He was so happy.” A pained look crossed his face.

“His girlfriend was killed by the same demon that killed our mother.” He stated simply, “sometimes I can't help but think if I didn't go and get him, maybe he'd still be living the normal life with her. Maybe she'd still be alive.” I leaned forward the leather seat groaning slightly as I moved. I placed a firm hand on Dean's shoulder causing him to jump slightly.

“There is absolutely nothing you could have done to save her. Either way, Sam would have been dragged back into this life. We don't get out that easy.” Dean was nodding, knowing full well I was telling the honest truth, “He was doomed to this life no matter what you did Dean, don't blame yourself. I mean think about the apocalypse almost happening, you and your brother were the main focus of that.”

“You always talk sense?” He asked trying to lighten the mood, “What about you?”

“Me?”

“Yeah you, you miss the normal life? The life before hunting.”

“As I said before I had nothing going for me before hunting.” Dean nodded remembering the last conversation we had about my involvement in the hunting world, “Normals boring anyways.” I smiled leaning back in the seat once again.

“Amen there princess.” He paused for a moment his eyes flickering to me in the rearview window. I closed my eyes and sighed.

“Just say it already.”

“Aren't you scared?” he spoke slowly, “I mean everything that you've found out… you're awfully calm for everything that's happened the past 48 hours.”

“Sure I'm scared out of my mind.” My eyes remained closed as I kept speaking, “But what's freaking out about it going to do? There's nothing I can do about it until I learn more about exactly what's going on. Learning I'm a test tube baby is just the tip of the iceberg. Plus, the headaches seemed to have faded a bit, not as bad as they first were.”

“Well figure out what's going on, I promise.” My eyes opened at Deans words, “Well get to the bottom of it together.” A warmth washed over me. He seemed so certain in what he was saying. 

“It's not your problem to deal with cowboy.” He turned his head slightly his eyes meeting mine.

“You're delusional if you think, we're just gonna let you go on your own to figure this out, princess.”

“Scared I'm going to go dark side?” I asked trying to figure out the real reason Dean was so set on helping me out.

“What can I say, you've grown on me.” He turned back to the road, “You're a part of this little family now, that's what happens when you get tied up in the mess that is our lives.” 

“You know Dean, your not as bad as people make you sound,” I paused smiling closing my eyes again, “I'm glad I found you Winchesters,” I could feel Dean's eyes on me briefly. I Kept my eyes closed, looking for a bit of sleep before we made it to the alphas hideout. It wasn't hard to fall into a deep sleep, the sound of the car and the familiar vibration lulling me to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! I apologize as always for any spelling errors or errors of any kind that may have slipped through.


	18. CHapter 18

Distance voices stirred me in my sleep. It took a few seconds before I registered that the car had stopped moving. The familiar vibration no longer there. I opened my eyes rubbing the sleep from them. I sat upright at the sight of Bobby sitting at my feet.

“Jesus Christ!” The men all looked at me, Sam had a worried look on his face, a look I had come to expect from the younger of the brothers. 

“You know how to make a man feel special,” Bobby grumbled. I stretched my legs out sitting in the seat properly before taking in my surroundings. We were parked outside of an old looking mansion. I looked back at Bobby feeling bad for my reaction to seeing him.

“Sorry Bobby, not quite used to seeing you like this.” I had only seen him a handful of times since learning that the older man was still with us. Bobby offered me a small smile. I took in his full appearance, his skin a deathly grey. I knew I couldn't expect him to look like he did when he was alive, but seeing him look like every other spirit I've come across only made seeing him like this hard.

“It's alright kiddo.” He turned back to looking out the windshield at the house before us.

“This the alphas hideout?” I questioned curiously looking at the completely dark house. Sam grunted, nodding his head. Dean was looking through a set of binoculars, I looked form him to the house and back to him, “Are you actually seeing anything?” 

“It's totally dark.” He huffed looking back to us, “I can't see inside.”

“Should we wait till morning?” I asked, lost about what to do. We couldn't go running into the house of an alpha and not except a fight. I had never come up against an alpha before, but I had heard stories about how powerful they were, the first of their kind. A creature that has lived for centuries, certainly there was no easy way into that house without the alpha finding out.

“Hell no we're not waiting.” Bobby sounded annoyed and frustrated with my suggestion, “I'll scout it and see if we need to bring in the big guns.”

Dean's eyes shot to me before he turned to his brother. We didn't have to say anything to know that we were all thinking the same thing. Neither of us wanted to say anything out loud about the mutual worry we all had about Bobby going vengeful on us.

“I dunno Bobby,” Sam stopped talking realizing Bobby was already gone. He let out a sigh and shrugged his shoulders at me, clearly unimpressed that Bobby had left, not caring to hear what Sam had to say. Dean raised the binoculars to his eyes scanning the house for any sign of movement once again, 

“Place is clear,” He paused looking between the brothers, “but there's something your gonna want to see.” I was already moving to get out of the car when a firm hand pushed the door closed on me.

“Maybe you should stay behind on this once princess.” I looked at Dean through the window shocked.

“Oh very funny, now let me open the door.” Dean didn't move his hand still pressed firmly against the door. I could hear Sam rummaging around in the trunk, “Your not seriously thinking about leaving me in the car like a child are you?” Dean looked over the roof of the car, licking his lips before looking back at me.

“This isn't just another vamps nest were going into, this is the head honcho. The first of bloodsuckers.” I rolled my eyes and put all my strength into pushing the door open. I was shocked as Dean stumbled back the door opening, freeing me from the back seat. Dean stood there for a moment watching me cautiously. He was looking at me the same way Sam was back at the hospital when my headaches first started. 

“I'm not sitting back while you two go in and risk getting your asses killed!” Dean closed the distance between us quickly. With lightning speed, his hand wrapped around my wrist and the sound of metal on metal sounded in my ear. I looked down at my wrist only to see he handcuffed me to the door. I looked from the cuff to him in disbelief.

“Sorry, princess.” He held his hand out to Sam who handed him two knives, with an apologetic look on his face he handed one to me, “just in case.” I watched the brothers walk off, anger boiling in the pit of my stomach.

“Your seriously leaving me out here? Alone? Vulnerable?” I glanced around the surrounding area for any sign of danger, “You goddamn fucking ass-” I stopped mid-sentence. I listened for a moment, in my rage, I thought I had heard footsteps approaching. I shifted my body, pushing my back against my car, making it harder for anyone to sneak up on me.

“I swear to god Dean, I’m going to kick your ass when I see you again.” I whispered. Taking a few deep breaths I tried to calm the anger building in me. I was no child, yet here I was being treated as though I was one. My mind wandered slightly. Perhaps it wasnt that he was protecting me, maybe he was worried i'd turn on them. Maybe there was a part of Dean that really didn't trust me. I shook my head pushing aside the negative thoughts. If Dean didn't trust me he wouldn't keep me around, would he? A nagging doubt began to grow.

“Don't think about that, think about getting out of here and kicking his ass.” I muttered. I looked back to my car searching the interior for anything to pick the lock with. I smiled as I recalled the small pack of bobby pins I had dropped on the floor of the back seat. I opened the door, kneeling I reached out the hand that wasn't cuffed and began feeling around on the ground, praying that the bobby pins were on this side of the car. 

“Ah ha!” I smiled victoriously as I felt the thin cardboard. Fighting with it slightly I managed to pull it close enough to grab. Pulling One of the small metal pieces off with my teeth I quickly made work of the handcuffs, freeing myself from them. Wasting no time I moved towards the house cautiously.

The large wooden door creaked open slowly. The lighting in the house was dim, the house had a faint musty smell too it. I glanced around the main foyer, searching for any sign of trouble. Moving slowly I found myself in a room that looked very much like a dining area. There were two bodies lying on the table. I moved towards them examining them carefully. At first I had expected it to be the result of the Winchesters, but it looked as though someone had thrown battery acid on the bodies. I heard distant voices in the house, instantly recognizing the low grumble of Dean. I moved through the house with purpose now, still keeping my eye out for any unseen danger that may be lurking around the corner. An unfamiliar female voice drifted through the house, Sam's voice following shortly behind. I followed the distant voices carefully as they grew louder. Everything fell silent for a moment. I stopped at a large oak table, more dead vampires lay on top, the cause of death looking much like the first ones I spotted when entering the house. A large room stood before me, the brothers residing inside. A younger girl sat in a small chair cup in hand. I eyed her momentarily, she was human.

 

“Nyx?” the sound of my name from Sams lips caused Dean to turn around shocked. I smiled at Sam before closing the distance between Dean and I. 

“How'd-” I swung my arm out, my fist connecting with his jaw stopping the words from leaving his lips.

“Next time you plan on pulling something like that, I promise you I wont be as kind.” I hissed. I could hear a gasp come from the strange girl. Relaxing now, I glanced around the room. Dean stood silently staring at me in shock, the hint of a smile on his face. I looked from sam, who was shaking his head, to the girl. 

“These friends of yours?” I asked her getting straight to the point. She looked at the table behind me with the bodies, her eyes quickly darting to me.

“They take care of the alpha when he's here.” her voice was laced with an emotion I couldn't quite figure out. Part of me wanted to say it was fear, yet there was something about her I couldn't quite put my finger on, something that unsettled me deeply, “Or at least they did.

“What happened to them?” I continued my questioning not even stopping to ask her who she was exactly. There was time for the brothers to fill me in when we were away from this place. For now I wanted nothing more than to ask what I wanted and to get the hell out of the layer of an alpha.

“A-a week ago they came back from what they said was a easy hunt,” she looked between me and Dean, “three humans just came didn't put up a fight. But when they started on them, the vampires screamed in pain. The ones who ate died immediately.” there was a sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach as the girl spoke. Sam and Dean shared a silent conversation, taking in all the girl had said. 

“And the ones who didn't?” Sam asked.

“THere was only one, “The girls grip on the cup in her had seemed to tighten” When he saw what happened, he moved to animals. He's out hunting as we speak.” this information caused me to tense up. If there was a vampire still running about, he would be back eventually. 

“Vampires allergic to humans?” I bit my lip shaking my head at Deans comment.

“You think maybe it's the corn syrup? I mean, think about it, that Gas n’ Sip was lousy with stoners ripe for picking.”

“She did say it was an easy hunt.” I chimed in, “do you know where the alpha is now?” the girl shook her head as she thought.

“I don't know… maybe.” She looked at the now empty vup in her hands, “He has a place he goes when somethings wrong, he calls it his retreat.” I eyed her suspiciously, this girl seemed to know  alot about the alpha and his habits. Sam began feeling around his jacket, pulling out his phone. The beeping of the buttons catching the young girl's attention.

“What is that?” She asked pointing at it curiously. 

“Thats, uh that's Sams douche tracker.” I nudged his arm shaking my head, “Helps us find the alpha.”

“All we need is an address.” I finished. The girl paused for a moment thinking.

“I...I don't know.” Deans shoulder slumped slightly, “But I remember things that could help!” SHe looked at us hopefully.

 

“Its okay, just do the best you can.” I smiled. The girl smiled, the gesture unsettling me. SHe began to tell Sam all she could. The more she went on the more my mind began to wander. I roamed around the room, glancing at the bookshelves packed top to bottom with old priceless novels, some of the books bound to be worth millions in today's day and age. 

“To live forever.” I whispered to myself, my hand running along the dusty shelf. A bright red binding caught my attention, the book appeared older than the others around it. Curiously I pulled it out. It was bound in leather, strange symbols adorning the cover. Cautiously I flipped the book open, the language inside faintly familiar

“ nati ad nos in ea erit. Pura et corrupta, et cor humanum.” I read the first sentence. 

“Unto us it will be born. Pure and corrupted with the heart of a human.” Sam's voice caused me to jump. (I turned to face him still scanning over the words.

“Well your latins much better than mine.” I chuckled handing him the book, He took it holding it as though it may fall apart at any moment.

“My father wouldn't have it any other way.” He chuckled turning his attention to the wording.

“I can make out some of it, but i'm not nearly as good with translating the language.” Sam's eyes trailed along the page. He carefully flipped to the next page, whatever he was reading catching his attention, “What is it?” I questioned now curious what could of caught his attention.

“I think it's some sort of childs fairytale.” He spoke quietly still clearly interested in the story. It wasn't until I heard Dean's voice in the distance that I noticed him and the girl had left the room.

“Hey!” Deans booming voice caused his brother to jump pulling him out of the story, “you coming? I'd like to get out of here before any more trouble comes this way.” Sam and I both nodded, Dean, turning and heading back towards the car. I looked at Sam his eyes now taking in the cover of the book.

“I won't tell if you don't.” I whispered winking at him. Sam laughed and slid the book under his arm, “on one condition. He paused looking at me.

“What would that be?”

“Help me translate it?”

“You want me to read you a bedtime story?” I rolled my eyes at him and began leaving the room.

“I aid help me translate, not read it to me…” I paused at the open doors looking back towards him, “but I wouldn't mind listening to you read it either.” I winked and left the room.

 

***

Sam hesitated in the room for a moment after Nyx had left. He opened the red leather book once more, flipping through the pages till he found the same one He was reading earlier. His eyes passed over the words once again. The tale told within the old books pages, only caused his concern for the female hunter to grow. Perhaps there was more to the children's tale than he cared to admit.

 

***

 

“I'm telling you something about it just doesn't sit right with me” I muttered crossing my arms.I glanced out towards the car where the young girl was sitting quietly in the back seat. Sam was rummaging walking towards us a basket full of vegetables. Dean glanced at the items in the basket looking at it in utter disgust.

“Would she really be so willing to help us find the alpha if she was working with him?” He eyed the pie beside me lovingly.

“Don't even think about it, and yes, maybe I don't know!” I huffed running my hand through my hair. The nagging feeling in my stomach only grew the more time I spent with the girl. She had told me her name but I couldn't remember it for the life of me. Sam was already paying for the groceries as I followed behind Dean towards the stores exit.

“Listen, if she was close with the alpha he wouldn't have left her behind, right?” The question in his voice didn't help calm my worried mind. 

“I can't do this.” Dean looked at the bag in his brothers hand, “I can't live on rabbit food man, i'm a warrior!”

“You'll be fine cowboy.” I rolled my eyes as he shot me a look of pure terror.

“You don't know that!” 

“You'll be fine Dean.” Sam assured his brother once more repeating my words. I laughed ignoring the evil glare from the older brother.

“So what's next on the list?”I asked looking towards Sam. The three of us paused for a moment looking around.

“Well if we're bum-rushing the alpha, then we're gonna need dead man's blood.”

“Morgue?” Dean questioned. I glanced around spotting a man sitting on a nearby bench. An idea came to mind, I flashed the brothers a coy smile.

“Forget the morgue, we are surrounded by vamp poison.” The two hesitated for a moment before Sam approached the man I was looking at.

“Excuse me, sir.” the man watched Sam with a dazed look, “Hi, we uh, were with the uh,” He hesitated looking to me for help.

“Were with the red cross. See, we have an emergency shortage and we-” i stopped getting a good look at the older man, “Your not getting a word i'm saying, are you?”

“Hey!” Dean snapped his fingers drawing the attention from me to him, “Hold out your arm we need your blood.”

“Dude.” Sam looked unimpressed, despite this the man obeyed Deans demands.

“Demanding, kinda hot.” I joked looking back at Sam, “alright sammy time to tap the keg.” I joked pulling another unimpressed huff from sam. He looked around searching for nearby onlookers.

“Here? Dean someone could see.” I looked around, Dean following suit.

“Sam look around. Its freaking woodstock. Everyone's hopped up on the brown acid.”Dean waved his arms around, “We don't need the song and dance.”

“Give him a poke and lets get out of here.” I gestured towards the needle Dean was holding out to his brother, “And it's a bit creepy how happy you seem about this Dean.” The older Winchester flashed me a smile, my heart skipped a beat slightly. I shifted uncomfortable with the sudden reaction. Sam huffed and sat down on the bench, pulling the man's hand onto his lap and searching for a vein.

“Ow. That hurts.” The man spoke in a monotone voice, “This is for hurricane katrina you said?” He looked at Dean.

“Yes. Yes, I did.” He smiled. The man seemed happy with the reply as his deadpan stare once again fell on his face.

“So look, uh when we get there…” Sam started, “Bobby's gonna have to hang back.” Dean rolled his eyes, looking annoyed by the conversation already. I kept my eyes out looking for anyone who may see what was taking place in the open. 

“Do you disagree?” I questioned, already knowing full well Deans response.

“He ain't gonna like it.” he looked towards the car, “he helped us in getting Emily.” Emily, I took a mental note of the girl's name once more, trying to remember it this time.

“I'm team Bobby too.” Sam started.

“But? There a but there what is it?” I asked. Sam looked at me a look of defeat on his face. 

“There's a reason we left him in the car with Emily.” He started, The more action he sees the more chances he gets to spin out.”

“Alright. Fine.” Dean huffed. A cop car slowed behind the bench, its sirens fluttering. Sam tensed sliding the needle into his jacket pocket, watching the cop drive away the same lost look on his face as the man we just took blood from. I looked around a familiar figure hiding in almost out of sight.

“Alright. I have to grab something before we head out. I'll meet you guys in the car.” Before waiting for their response I moved towards the figure. As I grew closer, they vanished around the corner, hiding out of sight from the Winchester.

“Why are you hiding?” The figure stood with its back to me. The figure turned to look at me, familiar soft blue eyes staring into mine.

“I made a promise to you.” Castiel whispered, almost seeming afraid of what was to come, “It's time I fulfill that promise.”

  
  
  
  


  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally an update! I apologize for the long delay between this and the last chapter. The holidays had me running around like a chicken with its head cut off. ANyways, thank you so much to anyone who was awaiting this chapter, and to those of you still reading. Please don't be afraid to leave kudos or let me know what you think! Sorry for any errors that may have slipped through. Thanks again!


	19. Chapter 19

I stood in front of Castiel, his soft blue eyes peering into mine. Concern plastered on his face. I crossed my arms trying to calm the sudden racing of my heart. I had been waiting for some kind of answer. Sam and Dean had given me very little information. Now that the opportunity presented itself, I'm not sure if I really wanted to hear the truth. There was no backing down now, things were already a mess. If I turned my back on this opportunity to hear everything, to learn exactly who I was, I would regret it.

“Well?” the sound of my voice seemed to startle the angel, who seemed to have zoned out. I stared at him shocked that this was the very angel who I had heard stories about fighting alongside the Winchesters. He looked so fragile and broken, everytime his eyes met mine, there was a certain sorrow behind his eyes. This Castiel was much different from the Castiel I had seen at the hospital. He seemed sane of mind. 

“I.. well…” He stumbled over his words, “I don't know much, the project was already in motion when I came to be, and I never looked into it.” 

“What project?”

“Well, believe it or not once upon a time there was a garrison of angels looking to better our father's creation.”

“Humans?” I arched my eyebrow at his statement, “Thought most of your kind hated us?” Castiel shook his head kicking his feet. He played with the sleeve of his coat, like a small child in trouble.

“Not all of my brothers and sisters did.” he looked everywhere but me as he spoke, “There was a small garrison of us. They believed that by bettering humans they could get into our father's good grace.”

“Always so eager to please Daddy,” I muttered, Castiel kept talking ignoring my remark.

“They worked alongside a demon.”

“Angels and demons working together? That clearly didn't work well.” the angel looked at me sadly, giving me a half hearted smile. 

“It didn't work well in the end.” his gruff voice grew quiet. There was a small worn down bench sitting against the brick wall. Castiel took a seat patting the empty space beside him.

“What happened?” I took a seat beside him, enjoying the warmth that radiated off him. I hadn't realized there was a chill in the early morning air.

“Sam and Dean are wondering where you are.”

“I told them i had an errand to run.” I turned to look at him, ignoring the question of how he knew such “Can we stay on topic?”

“The demon betrayed the angels.”

“Shocker!” I remarked. Castiel let out a loud sigh letting me know he didn't really appreciate my sarcasm.

“They tried to create something that was a balance between all beings.” He looked at me, a confused look on my face, “angels are powerful but lack human emotions, a demon powerful but full of hatred. Humans, well humans are a mixture of both yet lack power.”

“Why would they want to give humans power?” Castiel shrugged just as clueless as I was. It made no sense to me that angels and demons would care to give a creature, already weaker than them, power. Even if they truly believed this would please their father, it made no sense for a demon to want to assist.

“I'm not sure.” He took a deep breath, “perhaps they believed it would impress father so much that they would be rewarded. Yet again my kind doesn't always think things through.” The honesty in his words was shocking to me. I had never met an angel so willing to admit that their own kind was often too quick to act, never thinking. Yet most angels didn't use their mind, they were mindless soldiers who followed orders, no matter what.

“So this garrison wanted to be in God's good grace.” I started, “But why the demon? Why would a demon want to work with angels? After all seems like a big risk if it worked it could be used as a weapon towards hell itself. Towards anyone really.”

“I truly have no idea.” He looked at me apologetically, “In the end, perhaps the demon simply wanted to take whatever they managed to create.”

“Who was the demon?” Castiel shrugged once again.

“The angels gave small portions of their grace, the demon its blood.”

“Angels grace and demon blood sound like a bad mix.”

“From what I know, none of the tests were successful. They were using newborns.” he leaned his head back, resting it on the wooden bench, “most of them died. I truly have no idea what happened after the demon betrayed the garrison. I assumed they had killed the demon, that was until I saw you. The moment I laid eyes on you, I realized that one of the tests must have succeeded.” 

“So you think I'm one of these…” I paused trying to think of the word, “You think I'm one of these test tube babies?” I used the term Dean had used previously. 

“I know you are.” He stated matter of factly, “I can sense the grace within you, the power of the demon's blood. It's there I can feel it. We all can.” 

“If this is true, wouldn't I have known sooner something was different about me?” I paused, “Instead of just all of a sudden having the world's worst migraines. I mean a headache doesn't exactly scream, ‘Hey! You may not be fully human.”

“There must have been a spell placed on you at a young age.” He spoke as though this was the most obvious solution, “A spell that wearing off, or has been broken somehow.”

“So you think these headaches are-”

“Your body dealing with the sudden changes happening within you.” Castiel cut me off. I stared at him for a moment trying to wrap my head around what he just said. It still wasn't the kind of answers I wanted, but it was more than anyone had given me up to this point. Castiel and I sat in silence for a moment.

“Will it kill me?” Castiel's soft eyes landed on me. A look on his face caused an unsettled feeling in me.

“I don't know.” I nodded letting it settle in.

“So angel grace and demon blood, possible death...That's exciting.” I spoke sounding more cheerful than I intended. My mind pushed the negative thoughts of death to the side, I couldnt aford to let this effect me, not now, not with such an important hunt just around the corner. The brothers needed all the help they could get, and that meant me keeping my head in the game, no matter what.

“There's no knowing what you will be able to do, once whatever spell that has a hold on your powers fades.” 

“Is that why your old angel friends want to keep an eye on me?”

“I believe so, to know that something like you exists....” his voice faded off.

“Waiting for a chance to take me down if I step out of line.”

“They may see you as an asset to acquire” 

“A weapon you mean.” Castiel nodded. Heavy footsteps grew close to us, determined. The sound of wings fluttering filled the air. Castiel was no longer sitting beside me. Sam came around the corner his eyes landing on me. A look of relief crossed his face. He closed the distance between us quickly. He stopped in front of me kneeling down, his eyes searching my face.

“Where have you been? When you didn't come back after a few minutes we thought…”

“I wouldn't run off on you boys.” I smiled at him placing a gentle hand on his shoulder, “I just had a bad headache, had to sit down for a moment.” I lied. There was no need for the lie, but I didn't have it in me to repeat what Castiel had told me only moments ago.

“We weren't worried about you running off nyx.” Sam furrowed his brows, “We were worried that maybe something had happened to you…” He glanced at his hands for a moment before clearing his throat and standing up. He held his hand out towards me. I placed mine in his the warmth instantly comforting me.

“Takes a lot to get rid of me, Sammy, sorry to say you might be stuck with me longer than you'd like.” I grinned flashing him a coy smile. I followed behind him, back towards the war. As it came into view I noticed Dean looking around trying not to look too frantic. 

“Where the hell were you!” He exclaimed as his eyes landed on me.

“Relax cowboy, I had a headache just needed a moment to gather myself again.” I smiled at him. His eyes scanned my face, searching for any sign of a lie. Smiling I opened the driver side door holding out my hand, “My turn to drive.” I wiggled my fingers signalling for him to hand over the keys. He held them out, as I reached for him he pulled his hand back.

“Are you sure your okay to drive now?” The suspicious look on his face replaced with the same worry his brother had when he found me.

“I swear to god the next person who asks me if I'm okay is getting a fist to the face.” Dean chuckled handing me the keys.

“I appreciate the warning.” He rubbed his jaw, “I still feel the last right hook you gave me.” I rolled my eyes crawling into the driver's seat. I took a moment to adjust everything before scanning the car. Sam had crawled into the back with Emily, Dean now sat in the passenger seat. Starting the car I gave the older brother a quick glance.

“Sorry,” I muttered. Dean nodded accepting the apology.

“I deserved it.”

“Yes, you did.” With that I started the car's engine, the purr of the engine putting aside all my worries, even if only for a short while. 

The car was dead silent as we drove. The sun had quickly faded, the night quickly replacing the warmth of the sun. The highway was empty, a car passing the opposite direction here and there. Dean had taken to humming along to the radio, each song earning an approving smile in my direction. Sam was staring blankly out the window, watching the scenery pass by. I noticed him shifting every now and then, trying to find a comfortable position in the back seat. I made a mental note to let him sit up front from now on. I felt bad making such a tall man sitting in the back of the car, knowing there wasn't much leg room back there. My eyes finally landed on Emily. The girl hadn't said a single thing since we started driving.

“When they hauled you off to vamp camp, do you remember how long the drive was,” I asked her turning the radio down and grabbing everyone's attention. She thought for a brief moment.

“We left at night got in before dawn.”

“So six, seven hours?” Dean asked. Emily turned her attention onto him nodding, “You remember any highways?” 

“No.” she responded quickly, “We only took back roads.”

“Okay, so, figure they averaged…” I paused thinking for a moment, “about 300 miles couldn't have been more than that.” Sam looked impressed by my estimate nodding in agreement.

“Right,” the younger Winchester turned towards Emily, “What direction were are you going in?”

“I don't know. I'm sorry.” Sam assured her she was doing the best she could.

“Is there anything else you remember Emily? Something that could maybe narrow it down?” Her eyes met mine in the rearview mirror, “certain smells or sounds?”

“Bels.” She said matter of factly, “as we pulled up, I heard these loud bells.” I looked towards Dean, I could see him thinking about what it could be.

“Church?” I shook my head, he looked back to Emily, “Was it still dark out?” She nodded.

“Way too early for church…” I muttered. Sam leaned forward his head popping up between Dean and me.

“Could have been a monastery?” 

“Well look at you, you're not just all good looks there Sammy boy.” I winked at him turning my attention back to the road. I noticed Dean looking at me, I could tell he wanted to say something, “What?” 

“I'm smart too you know.” He said almost a whisper. I looked at him confused before giggling at the look on his face.

“Oh don't worry cowboy I know you are.” he shifted in his seat seeming pleased, “monks get up at 4 a.m to pray.” Dean let out a disgusted groan.

“Can't get laid, can't sleep in, What a freaking tragedy.” there was a faint beeping in the backseat, “so, alphas camping next to a monk-y house.” Dean paused waiting for someone to laugh at his bad joke. He licked his lips the smile fading from his face.

“How many we got in range?” I glanced back at Sam trying not to laugh at the disappointed look on Dean's face.

“Looks like one, just outside Missoula.” As if on cue a sign came into view welcoming us to Missoula.

“Well lucky us,” I muttered. Dean crossed his arms still clearly upset no one found his joke funny. I shook my head laughing to myself. Silence filled the car once again, I reached towards the radio dial turning up the music. Dean began humming along once again. I could hear Sam faintly in the back singing along to the song. If I could pause time and stay in this moment I would do it happily. Even if only for a short time, everything felt right, calm. I began to sing along, tapping my hands to the beat of the music on the steering wheel. The smile on my face only widening when I heard Dean and Sam join in.

“This is where he took me,” Emily spoke up drawing my attention away from the large building in front of us. The drive had taken a couple of hours. The sun was only a few hours from rising. Watching the building carefully, I spotted, what I could only assume was a handful of vampires walking around the perimeter.

“Are you sure?” Sam asked the girl nodded glancing at the building carefully. 

“Now what?” her voice was laced with hesitation as she spoke. 

“We get you someplace safe. Circle back and Ginsu these leeches.” Dean stated looking at me with a nod. I turned the key in the ignition and pulled away slowly. 

The nearest motel wasn't too far from the alphas hideout. I pulled into the lot taking in a deep breath. Dean got out of the car opening the back door for Emily, leaving Sam and me in the car. I watched as the two walked into the main office of the motel.

“Are you sure about this?” I asked turning to look at Sam. He tilted his head slightly.

“About?” he questioned, “Taking out the alpha?”

“That shes trustworthy.” I nodded my head towards the office. Sam's eyes followed mine, Emily, visible through the window.

“The alpha kidnapped her, used her as a walking blood bag.” He stated confidently, “I can't see how she could possibly be on his side.” Sams words should have made me feel better about the whole situation, but there was a nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach I just couldn't shake. Turning back to face forward I let out an audible sigh.

“Yeah…” I opened the car door, Sam following suit, “I guess you're right.” Sam's hand rested on my shoulder. I turned to look up at him. Worry filled his beautiful; hazel green eyes.

“Are you alright?” his voice matched the worry in his eyes. I forced a smile and nodded.

“Yeah no, I'm fine.” I chuckled trying to make it sound as natural as possible, “I guess all these years of working solo made me a bit of a distrusting asshole.”

“In this line of work that's not really a bad thing.” Sam laughed with me, “after all shes probably been put through, I can't see her being anymore fond of the alpha than we are.” Sam grabbed at my hand that was still resting on the handle of the car giving it a tight squeeze. His warm smile calmed me if only for a moment. We stood there for a moment, my hand in his. He licked his lips before opening his mouth to say something.

“Listen I uh-”

“Alright, room seven just around the corner.” dean's voice chimed in. Sam dropped my hand turning to his brother and reaching out for the key. Dean looked between me and his little brother for a moment before handing Sam the motel room key.

“I'll bring the car around,” I stated simply getting back into the car. The three vanished around the side of the building leaving me for a moment with my thoughts.

“You're just being paranoid.” I muttered to myself, “After all, there's been enough crazy shit going on to make you paranoid.” I took the car around the building stopping at the room we would probably not even be spending a night in. Getting out of the car I stretched my arms behind my back groaning as my bone cracked. 

“You and my brother pretty close these days.” My head turned lazily towards Dean, my arms falling to my side.

“These days? As if there's been many of them.” I laughed moving to the trunk of the car. I propped it open, a small bat keeping it from slamming shut again. Dean stopped beside me his arms crossed. I looked up at him his breathtaking green eyes trained on me. I paused for a moment taking in all of his features. It wasn't the first time I had been taken aback by his looks. Dean was every girl's wet dream. My eyes trailed down his body, despite the loose leather jacket, I could still make out the muscles hidden beneath. My mind wandered back to the kiss we had shared. It felt as though it was months ago when in reality it was merely a few weeks. The memory of how soft his lips felt against mine caused my heart to skip a beat. The way it felt to have his hands exploring my body. 

“You seem to have taken a liking to him.” His voice snapped me out of my impure thoughts.

“Sammy is a sweet guy.” prying my eyes from him I looked into the trunk. It was strange seeing three duffle bags inside instead of just mine.

“That's another thing, he lets you call him Sammy.” Dean sounded annoyed, “He doesn't let anyone call him Sammy. I reached for my bag pausing for a moment before looking at Dean.

“Is there an issue with me getting along with your brother?” 

“No. I'm just saying…” His voice trailed off. I looked at him confused as to what he was getting at. He moved around me brushing against my shoulder slightly as he grabbed his and his brothers bag, “He seems to like you.”

“You say that like its a bad thing?” I chuckled slamming the trunk shut, “Would you rather we fight like cats and dogs? I figured us getting along wouldn't be that bad. Especially since you're the one who insisted I stay with you boys.” Dean seemed to hesitate briefly.

“No.. I mean…” He paused he seemed to be contemplating something, “I'm just glad you two get along I guess.” with that he went into the motel room. I stood there confused by his conversation. 

The tv in the motel room was on, Emily sitting on the bed watching it curiously. Her eyes flashed to me as I entered the room, a strange emotion in them I couldn't quite figure out. Dean had his bag on the bedside her as he rummaged through it. He zipped it up and walked towards his brother.

“Here we go ten ccs of vamponite.” Sam arched his eyebrows at his brother not buying the name he had for the toxic blood, ”It's a thing.” Dean assured his brother.

“What's a Kardashian?” Emily piped up.

“Oh that, that's another bloodsucker,” Dean said glancing back at Sam and me proud of his words. I held back a smile as I nodded along with his explanation. How else could one possibly describe the Kardashians to a person? I had known about them for years still couldn't figure out what the fuck they were all about. She looked at Dean with a stunned expression.

“It's a joke… though between you and I know one really knows what a Kardashian is.” I said aloud. Emily simply nodded and turned her attention back towards the television. Sam reached into his pocket handing Emily a small burner cell.

“If we're not back by dawn, call this number.” He started handing her a small card as well, “Jody Mills. She's a friend, shell take care of you. You gotta hang here for your own good, capiche?” Emily looked at the phone then at Sam.

“Thank you…” She whispered, for a brief moment the nagging feeling in my stomach faded before she glanced in my direction. She smiled, the smile not quite meeting her eyes, there was something behind such a simple gesture that made me even more uneasy about her. I took a deep breath before leaving the room. 

Outside the sun hit my sin. I closed my eyes savouring the feeling of the warmth. The bustling of life around me was calming. Opening my eyes I watched as people went about their business, completely unaware of what the world really held. Sometimes I miss the monotony of a normal life, yet found it almost impossible to imagine where I would be now if hunting had not become my life. Perhaps Id is married with kids or rising to the top of a booming industry.

“Hey ready to roll?” I turned to look towards the brothers now walking towards me. 

“Bobby?” I asked wondering if the brothers had left the flask behind or if the older spirit was still riding along with us.

“He's back in the room, locked away safe and sound till we get back.” Sam ran his hands through his hair, “though I'm sure were gonna get an ear full when we get back.”

“He wasn't too happy about it I'm assuming,” Sam shook his head, “well, let's get this shit over with.” I opened the car door the brothers following suit.

“Going into an alphas layer guns a blazing might be the dumbest thing I've ever been a part of.”

“This is the time of day they'll be catching some Z’ss” Dean chimed in, the tone of his voice almost sounding as though he was trying to reassure himself more than me. I sighed and started the car bracing myself for what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone and everyone still with me at this point. Please don't be afraid to let me know what you think, I promise I won't bite. Sorry once again for any and all spelling errors, I try my best to edit these chapters to perfection, but sometimes things slip through. Thank you once again for reading, means a lot to me! Till the next chapter take care!


	20. Chapter 20

The drive was silent, Sam sat beside me silently staring out the window as we drove. I could tell there was something on his mind, something was bothering him. Dean was in the backseat humming, something I found him doing when he was nervous or preparing for a big hunt. It was easy to miss the almost inaudible sound, but it was there. Something I had slowly come to find almost relaxing for me. I pulled up outside the alphas hideout I killed the engine looking towards Sam, my eyes focusing on the building that stood just inside a black fence. 

“They don't know what hit them,” Dean muttered his eyes following mine, Sam remained quiet Dean looked at him and snapped his fingers, “Hey you with me?” He asked his younger brother. Sam never turned to look at his brother, his eyes remaining focused in front of him.

“Yeah.” He whispered.

“But?” Deans head popped up in the space between Sam and me.

“You sure you wanna charge in there, machetes blazing?” Sam finally turned to look at his brother, his eyes darting towards me briefly before back to his brother, “Last time, it took a dozen hunters to take down the alpha. Most of them didn't make it out.” the concern in Sams' voice was obvious. I bit my lip fully understanding where he was going with this. Rushing into the alphas den was dangerous, who knew how many vampires were in there with him, not to mention the sheer power of an alpha. He wasn't just any vampire, he was the first, the original.

“Yeah, well you got a better idea?” Dean asked. Sam thought for a moment before shaking his head defeated. Dean turned his attention to me.

“You are not handcuffing me and leaving me behind again,” I said already getting out of the car. I closed the door and leaned down through the open window, “The only time handcuffs are aloud, is in the midst of heated sex.” The brother's faces quickly grew red, I smirked proud of the response. With that, I moved towards the alphas hideout. I could hear Sam and Dean moving quickly behind me catching up in no time. 

“Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.” Dean whispered as we moved around the building. Sam held his hand out moving in front of me. Cautiously the younger Winchester reached out towards the door carefully pushing it open. Dean was standing at the foot of the porch stairs looking around for any sign of a threat.

“Dean,” I whispered waving my hand at him. Catching his attention I pointed towards the door Sam was now slowly pushing open. There was no sign of life inside the building as Sam continued to push the door open. 

“Maybe we're too late?” Dean shrugged looking hopeful. As soon as the words left his mouth there was a low growl and Sam was yanked into the building. 

“Sam!” Dean screamed pushing past me faster than I could process. Another low growl and Dean was pulled in after his brother. I darted into the building, there was no sign of Sam or Dean.

“How the hell…” I whispered, there was no way they were dragged off that quickly, “Fucking vamps.” I hissed under my breath pulling out a machete. I walked through the house machete at the ready. I moved through the large foyer. I didn't get far before I felt something latch onto my shoulders, the grip was painful. I let out a pained cry before spinning around, throwing my attacker off balance.

A male stood there glaring at me menacingly. If not for the pointed teeth that filled the man's mouth he could have passed for a human. The vampire tilted his head slightly seeming caught off guard by something for a brief moment. I took no time making the first move darting towards the vampire swinging my machete. The vampire moved to avoid my attack but was too late. I felt resistance as my blade dug into the creature's throat. I moved quickly catching the body before it was able to hit the floor. Slowly I lowered the now headless corpse to the ground, preventing to much noise. Distant voices drifted through the halls. I moved cautiously stopping before a large door. I pushed open the large door at the end of the hall and froze as I spotted Sam and Dean surrounded by vampires. It didn't take me long to figure out which one was the alpha.

“Now what do we have here?” His dark eyes fell on me. I felt a hand grip my shoulder squeezing painfully hard, “Drop the weapon, my dear. I won't harm you.”

“Cause I have every reason to trust you.” I hissed. The hand that was on my shoulder trailed down my arm and gripped at my wrist forcing me to release my grip. The vampire behind me moved around cautiously bending over to take the weapon. The thought to attack him crossed my mind briefly, but I was highly outnumbered and Sam and Dean were unarmed as well. 

“Leave her.” The alpha spoke, as another vampire moved to grab me. His attention turned back to the brothers.

“We’re here to talk,” Dean spoke up under the alphas gaze.

“Now that my guys have taken you're blades, and your syringes of tainted blood is that what you mean?” The alpha spoke calmly. His voice was smooth and almost relaxing, if I didn't know what he was I would probably enjoy the sound of his voice.

“Well, we uh, figured you might hold a grudge.”

“Why would he?” I chimed in. I knew the brothers had met the alpha before but I didn't know the exact details of their last meeting. The alpha turned his attention back to me again a soft smile gracing his lips.

“Because they captured me. Tortured me, what else..” He paused for a moment pretending to think, “Oh yes, sold me to the king of hell.”

“That was more our grandpa.” Dean chimed in looking at me with a shrug. The vampire standing behind him moved forward bashing Dean's head into the table. He fell to his knees. I took a step forward towards him, the vampire nearest to me reaching out to grab me. I spun around breaking his hold on me and punching him multiple times in the chest causing the creature to bend over. Other vampire moved to close in.

“Stop.” The alphas voice boomed. I ignored his voice moving to help Dean back to his feet. My eyes shot towards the vampire that injured the older Winchester. Our eyes met and he stumbled back, with the look of what I could only determine as fear evident in his eyes.

“Thank you.” Dean's voice broke my lingering gaze on the man behind him. I looked over to him blood pouring from his nose. Sam looked from his brother back to the alpha, “That was awesome.” I rolled my eyes annoyed at Deans need to always have some smart ass remark.

“I'm going to peel off your faces and drink you slowly.” The smile on the alphas faces caused me to shiver. 

“Just listen.” I held up my hands showing my submission, “you need us.”

“You. perhaps.” he glanced at the two brothers, ”I am thirsty.” He said his eyes hungrily glaring at Sam and Dean.

“The plague!” Sam raised his voice sounding almost desperate, “We know what it is! What do you know about Leviathan?” The alpha seemed intrigued by his words.

“A bit”

“You know they are poisoning the food supply?”

“Roman didn't mention that when we met for dinner last fall.” despite his calm demeanour I could sense the unease growing within the alpha, “We made lots of plans. We are on excellent terms, he and I.”

“You sure about that?” I asked, “Did he mention he was going to make the entire human population into mindless sheep?”

“Oh, of course, my dear.” the alpha had that soft smile once again, though there seemed to be no malice behind it still unsettled me, “He said grabbing a snack would be easier than ever.

“He said you'd live together, didn't he? Happily ever after.” I couldn't stop the sarcasm in my voice, “You really believe him? Why do you think your children are dying? Accident? Stop and think! You Both share the same snack food. You think leviathans the oldest evil there is wants to share with some leeches?”

“There's pesticide in the formula!” Sam sounded annoyed.

“It suits you to think so.” the alpha smirked, “you need me on your side.”

“Look you self righteous asshat!” I leaned forward slamming my fists on the table, a loud crack sounded in the room. I moved my hands staring down at where my fists just hit. There was a large crack in the wooden table. I swallowed hard unsure of what I was seeing. I felt a hand softly grip my shoulder. I turned to see Sam looking at me, worry in his eyes. He would never say it but there was fear there as well. He gently pulled me behind him putting distance between me and the table. My eyes lingered on the table.

“Were not the ones burning from the inside out.” Sam interjected, “Think about it! Whatever deal he made with you was crap!”

“Why are you telling me this?” the alpha's eyes were still on me when I finally tore my eyes away from the cracked table. 

“B-Because we can stop dick.” there was a slight stutter in my voice as I spoke.

“We can stop all of this. We just need your blood, for the weapon.” The alpha started laughing shaking his head.

“So now you want to prevent the extermination of the vampire race?”

“No. but it beats going down with you.” Dean spat. His tone was low and gruff. I had almost forgotten the older Winchester was in the room I looked towards him, noticing the brothers had positioned themselves in front of me. I couldn't help but feel my heart warm at the thought that they had unconsciously moved to protect me from the dangers in front of us. The door beside the alpha opened, a young boy stood there quietly.

“Allan darling,” The alpha gestured towards the boy, “come.” The boy moved to stand beside the alpha.

“Wow.. the creep gets creepier,” Dean whispered moving a little closer to me.

“What's wrong?”

“Edgars here.” The little boy spoke quietly  
“Isn't that a coincidence,” I said crossing my arms.

“Alright, we need soap, uh, cleanser, anything with borax in it. We need knives.” Dean was instantly in fight mode trying to remember everything we could use against the leviathan.

“Put them in the study.” The alpha ignored everything Dean was saying.

“What? No, no, no.” Sam protested.

“Word of advice boys. You do not live through centuries of fire and ice and continental divide by jumping to conclusions.” Two vampires gripped at the brothers pulling them back, “Wait. Leave her here.” The alpha waved the vampire behind me off. I looked at him confused before panic overtook me. My eyes darted to Sam and Dean, they looked just as panicked as I did.

“Woah Woah Woah!” Dean went to reach for my arm but was yanked back to fast. I couldn't move my feet no matter how much I wanted to.

“Listen! Wait!” Sam was yelling his voice fading as he was lead off. The room fell silent. I stood there feeling suddenly very vulnerable. 

“What is your name child?” The alpha broke the silence his intense stare focused on me.

“I don't see why I would tell you.” I hissed, not sounding as threatening as I intended.

“Now, now there's no need for such hostility.” He waved his hand, a vampire came up behind me pushing me towards the alpha. I stopped now standing right where the little boy was previously, “What is your name?” He trailed a long fingernail across my arm. I shivered under his touch moving to take a step back. My back hit the man behind me keeping me in place.

“N-Nyx.” the alpha hummed nodding slightly.

“You're a unique huma-” he stopped for a moment taking in a deep breath, “creature.” he finished his sentence. 

“So I've been told,” I whispered.

“You hurt my guard.” The alpha gestured to the vampire I had previously attacked. He was sitting slumped over on a chair, he looked like he was genuinely in pain, “That's quite the feat.” I remained silent not knowing what to say. The alpha chuckled.

“Sir, Egadar.” Another guard spoke up. The alpha sighed and nodded. The guard vanished once again. The alpha stood up and signalled for me to sit in the chair beside me. The vampire came back, a familiar face not far behind him. I had seen the same leviathan when we were helping Charlie break into Dicks personal email.

“Edgar. I would have whipped you up a meal.” The leviathan looked from the alpha, his eyes instantly snapping towards me, “I'm dying to know why you're here.”

“I think you know.” the leviathan said his eyes never leaving me. My throat was dry my hands shaking.

“And hows that?”

“I smell Sam and Dean Winchester.” My heart stopped at the mention of the two hunters, “she's with them.” the leviathan hissed an unsettling smile coming across his face, “You made quite the impact on Mr.Roman.” The alpha shifted slightly seeming to put himself between Edgar and me.

“Do you want the boys? Yes?” the alpha offered up, ”your welcome to them. I'll have them sent up.” My eyes instantly began darting around the room. I had to get out of here, I needed to find a weapon. Sam and Dean would be completely vulnerable if they were just handed over right now. My mind was racing, my heart beating loudly in my ears. I needed to find a way to help them, and I had to do it fast. My eyes fell upon the vampire standing beside me. His eyes moved to me briefly, there was a flash of fear across his face before he swallowed hard and took a step away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait, I had this chapter written out.. then something happened to my pc and I lost everything so I had to rewrite it. Needless to say, it was very discouraging and I almost just stopped writing it all together, but here I am with another chapter! hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading. Hoping to have the next chapter up in less time than it took for this one. sorry for any spelling errors that may have gotten through. I finished writing and editing this in one sitting so something may have gotten through


End file.
